


the world don't stop ( it's on again )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crime Fighting, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Dork, M/M, Minor Violence, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Romance, Secret Identity, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Jungkook just wants to be normal, but of course that's impossible when the world has labeled you as "Spider-Man." Despite his newfound power and abilities, the one thing he is still unable to do is confess his feelings for his best friend Taehyung.Spider-Man!Taekook AU.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another impulse fic but yolo
> 
> (( i'm also working on a vampire boy band!au ; don't judge me. lmao ))
> 
> also: title from [it's on again by alicia keys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bjl9untvTrg)
> 
>   
>  ******** i was on twitter today and found [**_THIS ARTWORK_**](https://twitter.com/yengcarpio/status/873781312137568257) that was inspired by this fic and i had to share it with all you guys. it's honestly so cute and i love it~ ********

  
  
  


Once upon a time Jeon Jungkook had been "normal" by society's standards. Somehow he had managed to get top marks in high school, skating by just barely when it came to English classes. His parents had been all smiles watching him graduate, cameras flashing mercilessly and distant relatives smothering the youth in gifts.

  


Things had changed, however, after his first semester of college. During a week-long break, Jungkook's parents had suggested going somewhere wild and exotic to celebrate his accomplishments thus far, which had eventually lead the family of four to explore the jungles of Brazil. Thinking back to it now, it hadn't been an intelligent idea to begin with, especially when a vast majority of the land still had yet to be explored. 

  


The first two days went fine, like most things, the small family relaxing at the nearest beach a few miles away and reveling in the unusually warm waters. Things had taken a drastic change on the third day when his father—he always had terrible ideas, and this was one of them—had brought forth the idea of venturing throughout the jungle with the direction of a tour-guide.

  


It had been one of those things that was torturous to remember, the pain all too real and great to even begin to put into words. The tour-guide, a kindly man named Mateo—he had barely spoken English, forget him even knowing Korean—had warned the family that it would be dangerous touching any of the plants surrounding them and coming into direct contact with any of the wildlife; most things in the rain-forest were poisonous and the nearest hospital was an hour or so away.

  


Of course Jungkook hadn't been paying proper attention, he had recently turned eighteen after-all and had been more in interested in listening to the music on his phone than heeding any warnings. Low and behold when he finds an intriguing flower—one he had discovered was named Rafflesia, sounding almost as peculiar as it looked—Jungkook instinctively reaches toward the center of it, only for a vivacious spider to viciously strike him inches before he can touch it properly, fangs digging into his skin before the small arachnid is scuttling away on tiny, needle-thin legs.

  


At first nothing had happened, the bite had been a deep scarlet color. Jungkook had ignored it at first, though as the group walked, he found himself increasingly more nauseous with each step. When he glanced down to check on the seemingly harmless bite, what he discovered made him dizzy, even to this day.

  


It had blistered drastically and consequently filled with fluid, the skin on his hand had expanded as far as its natural elasticity would allow in a purple-blue color. Searing pain shredded throughout his hand, up the length of his arm, and eventually settled in every limb and crevice of his body. All he remembers after that is startled gasps and sobbing, hands grappling frantically at his body, barely audible words telling him to "hold on," and that "help was coming." 

  


No one had detailed just how long he had been within the hospital, but he can guess it had been a decent while if the slight stubble prickling his chin was anything to go by. He blinks, groggily, at the sight of the spider bite and notices that the swelling had depleted entirely with only a tiny raised bump remaining.

  


The doctors, in broken English, had managed to explain that the bite had been from an unknown species that had yet to be determined and that with such potent poison weakening his form, that there hadn't originally been hope for a recovery. Something about how that amount of venom in such a high dosage would have killed nearly a hundred men, but somehow his body had managed to fight the toxin off, that Jungkook was "lucky." 

  


That still makes the youth scoff to this day because he wasn't certain he had been lucky at all, not with the bizarre gifts he had inherited not too long after that. Currently sitting cross-legged upside down on the ceiling rests Jungkook, the raven reading each and every page of his history book at an immeasurable speed.

  


One of his hands darts out toward the soda currently resting on the edge of his nightstand, and the tin immediately finds its way into his palm with the help of sticky silk. One hand balances the book while the other grasps the tin, sipping leisurely at the drink, before returning it to its previous position. Perhaps one would say that life had improved, but that hadn't been the case, at least not really.

  


Because while he had acquired unique talents, as he preferred calling them, it had brought on an array of issues along with it. Lately the city had had an issue with crime, something that had practically been unheard of, which had involved high-profile robberies as well as other smaller issues. Sometimes it involved a myriad of people and sometimes it didn't; nonetheless Jungkook detested watching the scenes unfold on his television screen and had decided to do something about it.

  


People had eventually captured photos of him and had published them on the internet, garnering media coverage around the globe about the "real-life" Spider-Man. Not exactly a title he had desired for himself, but what could he say, it had caught on without much of his say anyway and there was nothing to be done about it.

  


Saving people and rescuing poor kittens from trees was more of a nightly job for the youth while conquering college was another altogether. Staying up late nights and gathering dark crescents beneath his eyes was an ordinary thing for young man nowadays but he had managed to successfully juggle it thus far, so there were no complaints from him—at least not really.

  


Sharing a dorm with someone as curious as Taehyung, however, had been a quest that was separate from the others. This was a task he would never accomplish, especially when the elder boy was as imploring as he was. Managing to escape the room without the brunet had proved extremely difficult at first, he was a terrible liar and found it difficult offering a decent one, but soon he had come up with excusing himself for a job.

  


Still plastered to the ceiling, humming quietly to himself, Jungkook bites down on the pencil between his teeth and flips another page. Audible foot-steps could be heard closing in toward the room, and he immediately freezes in place. The book, previously held tight within his grip and resting within his lap, clambers noisily to the ground and the pencil drops along with it.

  


Someone jiggles the door-knob and the sound of a key slipping into the slot has him frantically dropping from the ceiling into a weak heap on the floor. He groans weakly at the dull thud he made, blinking owlishly up at the sight of Taehyung strolling in and barely batting an eyelash at the scene before him.

  


"If this is some form of yoga, I think you're doing it wrong." lightheartedly teases the brunet as he closes the door quietly behind him, easing off to his side of the room to fiddle through his things.

  


Jungkook is grateful that the latter, as strange as he is, doesn't fuss nor prod much about the strange positions he finds himself in. "I, yeah—I actually fell, you know, from the bed." He awkwardly shifts to his side and pulls himself off the ground, lacking the usual finesse when using his powers.

  


Taehyung looks amused, or maybe that's just the expression that he always wears. "You should have used the yoga excuse, maybe then you wouldn't look like a total embarrassment." hums the brunet as he retrieves a massive textbook from his bag, aimlessly flipping through it. "Can you please get off the floor, Kookie. So much second-hand embarrassment right now."

  


If only he could shoot a web to leverage himself enough to effortlessly abandon the cold, hard floor. And maybe he would have if he were alone, and he definitely could if he actually told the brunet who—no, _what_ —he was. But alas, he had yet to tell anyone, let alone any of his family members who would surely blab to every social media outlet there was; not for the notoriety, of course, but because they were the type to tell the world how proud of him they were.

  


Instead Jungkook crawls, bashfully, to his feet and transports himself onto the bed an arms-width away. "Not everyone has the ballerina grace of Kim Taehyung," retorts the youth, lips pursing firmly.

  


Looking smug rather than offended by the quip, the brunet mobilizes to instead sit next to Jungkook, wrapping an arm snugly around his shoulders and tugging him into an embrace. "You're goddamn right, hyung was the most beautiful ballerina in the entire class back in middle school." He rubs a hand up and down the younger's bicep, the raven shivering involuntarily at the intimate contact. "It's okay though, I like you the way you are." 

  


Unconsciously the boy leans into the embrace and allows his eyelids to flutter to a content close. Being in close proximity made the peculiar energy within his veins flicker at an almost uncomfortable pace. His heartbeat, possibly faster than an average human's, palpitates painfully against his rib-cage. Unlike no other, Kim Taehyung made his body physically respond to not only every touch but every _word_ ; it left him hanging on a thread, anxious to hear him speak or even brush his fingers against his skin.

  


"Even if I'm kinda like Bambi?" questions the younger, mouth muffled from their location against the elder's throat.

  


Taehyung goes rigid, a sharp gasp leaving his lips. He withdraws from the impromptu embrace to scowl at the raven-haired boy, silently scolding him. "We don't talk about Bambi, we don't even think about that depressing movie." 

  


Jungkook snickers regardless of the serious expression the elder wears, it earns him an adorable puppy-like pout that has his cheeks warming. "No more Ba—" The brunet cants his head, brows furrowing tensely, daring him to speak the word aloud. "No more deer, what about rabb—"

  


Sounds of an alarm blare deafeningly loud throughout the room, and Jungkook mentally curses the need to be a resident hero. Almost instantaneously he abandons the warmth that the elder's body provides and grabs for the phone on his nightstand, nimble fingers running through his locks as he reads the information upon the screen.

  


"What the hell is that?" Taehyung ponders aloud, eyes curiously watching the younger boy examine his phone. He rises and eases behind the boy, attempting to peer over his shoulder, but is instead denied by a strategically placed shoulder.

  


"I actually have work, my boss just texted me." Jungkook states mechanically, still finding it difficult to lie to the latter; he was far too sweet to be constantly misconstrued like this.

  


At first he seems to accept the answer, and even makes a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat, but another question is soon arising as he had apparently checked the time on his own cell phone. "Yeah, but—"

  


"—Actually they just want me to come in for, uh, maybe thirty minutes or so. Gotta do some stuff, you know, work-related things." Jungkook is currently glancing about for his book-bag covered in tiny little buttons here and there, hurriedly grabbing it and slipping it onto his shoulders. He heads straight for the door and groans when the latter offers to walk him. "As much as I'd like a chaperone, I think I'll be okay." He smiles, though it's more apologetic than anything when he lays eyes on the dejected expression on Taehyung's face. "See you later?"

  


Needless to say he scurries down the length of the corridor without even bothering to properly close the door to the dorm-room behind him. Senses in-tun with Taehyung allow the knowledge that the brunet had been peering around the door, watching him intensely as he runs away, until finally he disappears down the fire escape to change swiftly into a crimson-colored hoodie he frequented during these situations as well as a pair of black gloves and a mask that mainly only covered his eyes.

  


When he reaches the scene, it's already horrid to behold. Standing in the center of the street, the teenage stares bewildered at the sight of flames furiously sprouting from a lanky building. There are people around, sobbing and pointing weakly at the very top floor of the place, desperately pleading for the fire-fighters and police-men to rescue those who hadn't made it to the elevators or staircase.

  


People call him by his moniker, begging him to do something, and without thinking he does. Because that's what Jungkook did, he helped people and didn't need to be asked to really. He shoots two webs toward the first floor, making certain the building wouldn't collapse beneath the weight of the upper floors falling, before springing into action and shooting delicate webs along the top of the building where a glass-window is shattered.

  


He peers in through the glass, finds no one in the immediate area—even double checks to be sure—before crawling along the side of the building once more toward the higher levels. Only a few people are located on the fourth floor and he speaks as calmly as possible, coughing and spluttering from the fumes of the smoke billowing out from the window. He demands that the people take hands as he ties webs protectively around their wrists as well as their bodies. Using the web, making sure it'll hold beneath the combined weight of the people, he angles a separate one leading down toward the lower floor of the building standing beside it. 

  


People are screaming and complaining against his tactics, but they're tightly secured and cocooned in silky strength, so he knows what he's doing. He manages to slice the end of the web connecting the people to the crumbling building and watches closely as the shrieks increase in volume, but he aimed it just right—thank his improved vision for that—because they're soon landing on the inflated air cushions below.

  


One more floor left, thankfully.

  


And easily he manages to get up there, only finding two bodies within the attic, easily tying them off around his form. He crawls along the glass once more, more strained than before with the two heavy-set bodies attached to him, but he makes down to the cement effortlessly enough before the building collapses altogether.

  


Jungkook, as per usual, doesn't stick around— _puns_ —long enough for those around him to ask any further questions and interview him. Because Jungkook was a normal guy, and normal guys didn't have to explain why they decided to do what was morally right. He manages to soar through the sky, feeling free and light and airy, as he swings from one building to the next, intent on returning to the dorm for a nice nap.

  


Before entering the room, the youth of course strips out of the trademark clothing and stashes them into his bag. There are light bruises on his skin, already yellowing in color, as he lets himself into the room. His bottom lip is split down the middle, and he swears there's a small slice on his cheek, but other than that he thinks he's in pristine condition all things considered.

  


Taehyung gasps sharply upon seeing him, and quickly finds his footing from in front of the television to dash madly toward the younger. "Oh fuck." Pale hands are moving swiftly upon the blemished skin of his face, flickering this way and that, as he gently prods the flesh. "What? Someone ambush you in an alleyway or something?" He pauses, and releases an exasperated sigh at the lack of answer. "Kookie, fuck. Say something, please?"

  


"Would you believe me if I said I ran into a pole on my way home?" breathlessly chuckles Jungkook, who receives a stern look from the elder; he eventually joins in as well, shoulders visibly relaxing and face loosening from its pinched state.

  


"Not really, no." Taehyung exhales in a breath, pad of his thumb gliding along the split skin of his cheek: "But it's kinda believable, I guess." 

  


Jungkook reluctantly backs away from the elder, holding him by his wrists, a weary smile on his face. "I sort of wanna shower and go to sleep, if that's cool with you?"

  


Taehyung looks pensive; his brows furrowed, mouth open slightly, head canting in that tell-tale way when the cogs in his head were turning. "You know it's only five in the afternoon, right?"

  


If he kept hesitating like he was, there was no telling when the latter would catch onto his knack of blatant lying. Thankfully, much to his benefit, the brunet could be a little clueless and oblivious when it came down to certain things. Finally he releases the elder's wrists and he decides on taking a step back, but Taehyung is stepping forward to fill the gap between them once more.

  


"I can't shower with you cornering me like that, hyung." tentatively responds the raven, side-stepping to go around him. "Really, I need a shower." 

  


"Why do you smell like smoke?" firmly inquires the brunet, hands planted on his hips, eyes wide with suspicion.

  


"Boss, he likes to smoke." Jungkook replies matter-of-factually, slowly backing away toward the door to the adjoining bathroom. "Maybe you could make us some tea or something?"

  


" _Right_." Taehyung leaves it at that, turning on his heel to fiddle with the kettle upon the stove in the kitchenette area.

  


One thing that came with the whole spider thing was the ability to do things he had never been good at before. Whether it be physical things, like climbing up walls or lifting heavy objects, or seemingly pointless things like the gift of telling convincing lies. If it wasn't for the bite, he would have stuttered and awkwardly smiled throughout every fib he told, so at least that was something he could guiltily cherish. And he feels bad, he does, as he bows his head in the shower and allows the grime of the day to steadily wash off his form. One day he hopes he would have the courage to come clean about his secret.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah? xx
> 
> there was a bit of action in this first bit, but i promise it won't be like that throughout the entire fic. <3


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finished this a few minutes ago and can i just say MY CHILDREN MADE ME SO PROUD LAST NIGHT
> 
> I WATCHED THE SHOW AND EVERY TIME THEY POPPED UP I WAS LIKE HLKGFGDHGDJ 
> 
> I was shook, honestly. ;)

  
  
  


Living life as a superhuman was anything but " _super_ " as one would likely suspect. There were perks, just like any peculiarity, like not having to report to a doctor's office when he was wounded or seemingly unable to catch an illness. Things like this were cool—great, even—but those were never the powers that he had desired prior to becoming the nation's icon. Not once had he minded a minor cold here and there, not when it meant that friends and family would often dote on him and obey his every whim out of pity.

  


Before it had felt good having someone endlessly cater to him in his time of need, but now Jungkook never faced those slights and didn't experience such concern. People around him, more specifically close friends and his mother particularly, had eventually learned that most of the afflictions he received would heal up relatively quick without the use of basic over-the-counter ointments.

  


Explaining that to someone when you're not entirely certain as to why yourself is one of the challenges that Jungkook had faced for the first two weeks after accepting his persona. Silly, it was, how trivial things like grace and fluidity could change a person over night. At first it hadn't been like that, he still possessed attributes that made him "human," like stumbling groggily out of bed and face-planting—he had gotten a massive bruise once and had told people he had been bested in a fight to spare his shame—and had even nicked himself when slicing onions. Those had healed at an alarming rate, and even frightened the society's-named Spider-Man himself.

  


But here he was, not worrying about crime for the time being. Jungkook has his head rested within his folded arms in a feeble attempt to catch up on a few hours of sleep; not that thirty-minutes of it would help anyway other than give him the slight boost he needed to make it through the remainder of classes. Voices are audibly chattering around him, however, and hands are playfully shoving him and ruffling his already disheveled locks.

  


"—Yeah, it's true. Pretty boy Jungkookie has obviously lost his entire mind if he didn't do his hair this morning," snickers Taehyung obnoxiously along with another signature laugh that has the raven groaning lowly.

  


Another voice pipes in then, the one belonging to the high-pitched helium sounding laughter. "The hell does he even do at night anyway? Run marathons for fun just to crash at school and have a legit excuse?" Jimin ponders aloud, and the raven can practically hear the amusement laced in his tone.

  


There's a hefty pause that drifts on for the longest before Taehyung chooses to speak once more. "His boss hates him obviously and calls him randomly through the night about dumb shit that can wait until the morning." Nimble fingers are suddenly lacing affectionately throughout the raven's locks, somehow still maintaining its luster despite him not showering that morning. 

  


"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here," slurs the youngest of the trio with another fatigued sigh. He shifts to gaze up at Taehyung, finds the elder adorns an expression of concern. "M'okay just a little exhausted, nothin' major. Running back and forth like Ronaldo all the time is seriously harder than it looks."

  


Thin fingers continue to card throughout ravens locks, and the silence between the two continues to linger. Pads of fingers rub gingerly at Jungkook's scalp, the impromptu massage enough to have the youth releasing a breathy exhale at the soothing sensation. Across the table rests Jimin, who is staring at the two knowingly, yet he still doesn't speak up—perhaps because he hoped the idiots would realize it soon enough without his insistent meddling.

  


The fingers seize their stroking and instead reach across Jungkook's relaxed form to snatch up the book he had almost fell asleep in. Quietly, and putting a finger to his lips to silence Jimin's protests, he slides the book along the surface of the table to rest between them sideways. Glancing at Jungkook, he ensures that the drowsy youngster was actually out like a light before sliding his gaze over the two pages currently open.

  


"This is what I meant," whispers Taehyung in what he could only hope is hushed tone. "He's been either at work, studying all night or reading these weird books about spiders." An involuntary shudders runs throughout his system at the mention alone, and the enlarged photos in the book have him wincing outwardly.

  


"Maybe he just has a hobby," mutters Jimin with a roll of his eyes as he traces a finger beneath a line of text. "This passage is about different types of spider bites and reactions." states the boy matter-of-factually with a triumphant grin. He takes a moment to read it, scanning his eyes over the entire page. "Typical stuff I guess, nothing too exciting. Your guy likes some boring shit, Tae." 

  


"I have no idea what you're talking about," vehemently hisses the brunet, glancing down toward the younger once more and unconsciously brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Jimin coins him a smug smirk, leaning back in his chair to cross his arms and waggle his eyebrows. "Whatever, man. But seriously, you don't think it's weird at all? Like what normal person even _likes_ spiders?"

  


Jimin pretends to think and proceeds to tap his forefinger against his bottom lip contemplatively. As if finally finding the words he was searching for, he removes the finger from his lips to instead point at the latter. "Ah, see. The same way you like pineapples on pizza. It doesn't make sense to me either but it's not like I judge you for it."

  


"Okay but that's different. Way different." scoffs Taehyung with a prompt roll of his eyes. His hands raise to motion this way and that as he attempts to explain himself. "What _I_ put in _my_ mouth literally has _nothing_ to do with Jungkook—"

  


"—Doesn't it though?" implores Jimin casually, the little shit fiddling with his nails and surveying them a moment later.

  


Completely dumbfounded by the statement, Taehyung hesitates with a response, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water struggling for a breath. A grateful sigh escapes from his lips once the youngest of the three begins to stir once more, the small form releasing another irate groan as his cell phone begins to drone loudly like it tended to do periodically; it was a sound that often woke the brunet up during a peaceful night of slumber, rubbing his eyes harshly, blinking owlishly to find the younger scuttling out of the room.

  


Jimin and Taehyung exchange glances, tempted to snatch the device resting on the table to survey its contents, but neither get the chance to execute the unspoken plan because a pale hand is already blindly reaching for it. Jungkook grasps it tightly and brings the screen, too brightly illuminated for his liking, close to his face to examine the text on the screen.

  


"I gotta go," grunts Jungkook as he wobbles unceremoniously to his feet and snatches up the studded, button-covered book bag. Everything else remains in place, not that the raven could bring it all, and instead offers a hopeful smile to Taehyung.

  


"What is it this time?" suspiciously inquires the brunet, looking a little more than disappointed by the younger's obsession with disappearing.

  


For once Jungkook doesn't waver from foot to foot and instead offers a halfhearted shrug. "I had this thing I forgot about, I have something to pick up from that bakery place down the street."

  


"We should go with you," Jimin suggests with a reserved smile. "You could buy us cake pops to make up for you falling asleep on such good company." 

  


More boisterous noise erupts from the phone, and Jungkook is becoming increasingly anxious as time continues to tick by. Glancing down at the screen allows him the knowledge that the scene had escalated and an officer had been wounded by a bullet. His hands grips the phone unbearably tight, knuckles turning stark white, as he decides how to handle the situation at hand. Eventually he just nods, slowly at first, then more enthusiastically to convince himself that this was a good idea; it wasn't, he knew it wouldn't be.

  


"Yeah, yeah that's okay."

  


Bewilderment initially crosses Taehyung's countenance upon hearing the resigned statement, it wasn't something that Jungkook had previously allowed. Any other time the youth would explain adamantly that it was best he go alone, that he was an adult too and deserved to be treated like one, but today—today must have either been special or he had finally given in to the pleas because J-squared were already packing their belongings in haste.

  


Ultimately he gathers his things, more slowly than the other two, complacent for the moment but intent to ask questions later on that night. Granted the raven would actually remain inside the dorm through the night and stay for once without mysteriously disappearing to who-knows-where. Following closely behind the duo, leaving leeway between, he finds himself more confused than ever.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Walking to the bakery is a rather quick fifteen minute stroll away from the campus grounds. Small talk had been made to ease the incoming interrogation from Taehyung, the brunet gradually relaxing into the conversation and even joking like he tended to. All the while the youngest of the group had been internally panicking and allowing the pessimistic thoughts within the back of his mind, crawling at his brain like a parasite, to consume him.

  


Never once had Jungkook hesitated in the face of danger, not even before he had been bitten. Whenever something needed to be done and no one had sprung into action, he felt compelled to do so for whomever was in distress or needed assistance with a task. Perhaps it was ironic really that he had gained such incredible strength with the diligence he had prior, and maybe his fate had already been predestined in the strange way that the universal operated. 

  


Jimin is polite enough to open the door to the tiny, charming bakery. Saccharine scents of cinnamon as well as other sugary treats wafted into the trio's noses upon entering in. Choosing a booth near the very back of the bakery proved to be the best option to take, especially with it being as close to the bathroom as it was; it would too easy slipping in, springing down the street to tackle the shooter and arrest him, then return like he had never been gone in the first place.

  


"I'll go get my stuff and bring hyung his cake pops," Jungkook states with a smile as he drifts toward the front counter to order, even adding three orders of apple turnovers to the list. 

  


Immersed in conversation and not paying much attention to the raven, Jimin and Taehyung are leaning casually over the table separating them to mumble on about something that goes unheard by the youth. Instead he politely asks the young woman behind the counter if she could personally deliver the treats to the table since he had business to attend to and wouldn't be able to retrieve them himself. Without much option, she agrees and nods her head, grinning and flushing as she shifts on her heel to begin the baking process.

  


Jungkook tightens his hands on the straps of his book-bag and saunters toward the bathroom, excusing himself to the boys as he slips past them. "I had a huge liter of Sprite earlier and I think I'm gonna burst," bashfully murmurs the youth, Jimin chokes out a laugh while Taehyung crinkles his nose in disdain.

  


"You don't have to be a man-child all the time," teases Taehyung even if his face is still contorted, detesting the influx of information: "Or did you want me to hold your hand and walk you to the door?" Laughter bubbles from Jimin freely now, playfully batting at the hands Taehyung has folded on the table, the brunet batting his lashes innocently.

  


"C'mon, we're in public." Jimin scolds with a feigned scowl, only to snort once more. "You can go to the bathroom, Kookie. You don't have to ask permission." 

  


Flushing even more darkly than before, face almost as scarlet as the hoodie within his bag, the youth heaves a sullen sigh and dashes toward the restroom with an urgency. More laughter trails behind him as he finally slams the door shut behind him and glances about the tiny space for a window. Of course there isn't one, the word enjoys inconveniencing him at times like these it seemed. Upon glancing up he discovers a vent that he may be able to squeeze into and consequently meander through to the back of the building where an alley was located.

  


So much for a quick five-minute fix.

  


Whenever he was nervous he would often fidget and right now was no different. Except on rare occasions his hands were stick to whatever fabric or a variant of other materials they would come into contact with. One of the negatives of being half-spider apparently, which was really starting to irritate him as he fumbles with the shirt tightly grasped in his hands, his palms plastered to the material with no sign of releasing anytime soon.

  


Once more his phone, persistent as it is, alerts him that the situation was escalating further down the windy road of dangerous territory. His body is covered in a light sheen of perspiration but he knows that's not really the case, it's more of the glue-like secretion that is making him frustrated until finally he manages to be free of the shirt. It's tattered and slightly ripped down the center but it's off nonetheless and he shoves it forcefully into the bag, withdrawing the hoodie to wriggle into. It sticks to his chest like a second skin, outlining the muscle definition of his abdomen, and he finds himself rolling his eyes.

  


Next is the gloves, which is easier said than done when his skin was adhering to whatever he touched. Finally he slides on the mask that sticks to his face, resting on the bridge of his nose, shielding the more notable features of his face from recognition. Now it was time to really get to work, so he shoots a spindly web toward the ceiling where the vent was located and retches his hand back until it clatters noisily onto the floor.

  


Almost instantaneously a knock is heard on the door, something that occurred more often than he wanted to admit right now. "You okay in there?" tentatively questions Taehyung.

  


"Yeah, I'm good, just uh—The floor is really slippery." Jungkook retorts flippantly, shooting a web into the cramped space until it attaches to the ceiling. Slowly he eases himself into the crevice and finds that it's even tighter than he had originally thought. Before venturing further down the hole, however, he offers more reassurance. "Give me like five minutes, please? "

  


"Five minutes for what? You're in a bathroom, what could you possibly need five minutes for?"

  


"I sorta kinda have to dry myself, I may or may not have fallen in the toilet." What an idiotic excuse, but he had nothing to base the lie off of other than playing on the clumsy card. "You know me, I even trip on cement." He laughs nervously, feeling the heat from the vent catching up to him. "Five minutes." 

  


"Whatever, man. Just know if you're not out in exactly five minutes, I will literally _plunge_ in there. See what I did there?" Taehyung is laughing hysterically like he told the funniest joke in the world while the raven remains tight-lipped, checking his phone for the time. "That was funny and you know it." 

  


"It was," Jungkook smiles fondly at the cheesiness, shooting a web to ensure the hand dryer on the wall would stay on long enough until he returned. "Five minutes, hyung." 

  


Being able to contort into various positions aids the youth in briskly meandering throughout the venting system. There are numerous passages to take and while making his way down the cavern, he finds himself at a fork in the metaphorical road. One would lead him in the direction of the vent located in the very center of the bakery, which would stir too many unwanted questions, while the other would send him in the direction of the less humid air of the outdoors.

  


Eyes closed, and breathing deeply, the boy attempts to sense what passage to take. Spiders are naturally cold-blooded, that much he had garnered from textbooks at his college library; they generally avoided sweltering conditions and preferred a more cooler climate. Hence how he takes the passage to the right, he doesn't have to nimble much further until he's coming face to face with steel leading toward the crisp outer air.

  


Fingers, dexterous and spindly, work at the steel bolts sealing it shut and hisses in frustration when it doesn't relent beneath his administrations. Deciding that shifting within the tiny space would be an impossible feat, hands instead thrust forward against the steel and uses all the strength within his arms until it's eventually creaking against its hinges and falling through to clatter onto the damp pavement a few feet below.

  


Content, and honestly a little out of breath from exertion, the boy agilely climbs out of the enclosure to thud soundlessly onto his feet in a crouched position. There are a few dumpsters scattered within the alleyway where he temporarily hides his book-bag, knowing that he would need to retrieve it to change later on. And like that, he's abandoning the grimy alley to stride toward where the scene was located; he picks up speed as he goes and shoots a web toward one of the street-lamps currently off, Jungkook uses it to do a full rotation which ultimately springs him acrobatically toward one of the taller buildings present.

  


Camera flashes blind him as he transports from one building to the next, meanwhile thinking as he free-falls from a particularly lanky building what he should expect from the scene. No more alerts had been issued to his phone, and he hopes that maybe it had been under control, alas that isn't the case that he sees once he swings closer to the ground, tumbling into a roll and landing in a graceful crouch.

  


One of the injured policemen is clutching desperately at his arm where a bullet is embedded within his skin and Jungkook immediately freezes. Never once had he been classically trained in anything medical and having the powers of an arachnid hadn't given him knowledge either. Another policemen is staring at him, motioning wildly to the scene where a gun-man is currently holed within a run-down shack pointing a gun at anyone whoever gets too close.

  


"We tried everything, kid." defeated, the officer sounds, as he explains the situation and applies pressure to the bullet wound on the injured officer. "We get too close and he shoots, nothing we can really do now except wait it out and hope that he surrenders."

  


Jungkook allows the information to sink in, his hands resting on his hips as he takes in the scene unfolding. Multiple cops were injured with no sign of an ambulance coming anytime soon, not that it would have been able to make it through the flood of bystanders dumbly recording the ordeal. Civilians could be so ignorant sometimes, thinks the raven absently, as he struggles with what to do next.

  


"What are you just standing there for, aren't you going to do something?" exclaims the officer as he wildly motions to the scene. "We can't handle this ourselves." 

  


"I know," quickly states Jungkook, fingers curling and releasing anxiously. " _I know_." repeats the boy, more resigned than before as he takes another headcount of the injured officers. "I doubt the guy is coming out anytime soon and if he does, I'm sure I can count on you and your men to stop him until I come back—"

  


"—And where the hell do you think you're going? We need you, the city needs _you_." 

  


Casting a weary glance at the officer, who's face is beaded heavily in perspiration and who's body is starting a steady tremble, Jungkook then locks eyes with the officer standing before him once more and tries to convey what he's thinking through a single look alone without having to voice the words aloud. Without medical attention, a myriad of the wounded would end up bleeding out and quite possibly dying altogether. And Jungkook, he couldn't have those dark thoughts clinging to his conscience in the form of endless night terrors.

  


"Just stay here and keep your guns trained to the shack, please." It takes every fiber of Jungkook to remain calm in the face of impending demise, even attempting to reassure the officer with a firm hand on his shoulder and a small not-quite-there smile. "I have to get these officers to safety and I can't—I can't let any of them—"

  


"I get it." resolutely states the officer as he grips at the radio attached to his chest, speaking hushed murmurs into it. He locks eyes with the young hero then nods in his direction, accepting the terms. "An ambulance is just outside the crowd and can transport the injured to the hospital. Just be quick." 

  


And like that Jungkook nods vigorously as he assists the officer sweating profusely to his feet, almost all of the man's weight leaning onto his own body. He looks at the man and offers a tentative grin, "I hope you're not afraid of flying," The officer, disoriented and confused, just shakes his head slowly. "Just—" He bends his knees and gathers the man onto his back, sealing his hands tightly around his neck with the help of sticky silk. "Just hold on tight?"

  


Without much preface after that, the youth is soaring above the crowd and receives boisterous awe from the civilians still surrounding the scene. Just as promised, an ambulance is parked behind a massive group of people with their lights furiously flashing crimson. Jungkook grunts once his feet finally touch the ground once more and hurriedly hands the man off to the paramedic. It goes like that for another three more times until finally he returns to the officer still perplexed about which steps to take.

  


"I got this," assures Jungkook who seems to spontaneously gain confidence. "Just stay back and don't come in until I say so." 

  


Not stalling a moment longer and completely ignoring what the officer had to stay about his plan, Jungkook is already shooting a web to the top of the building. Upon thudding against the roof, which seems to alert the perpetrator to his presence, bullets pierce through the crackling surface and create tiny holes in the ceiling. None of the bullets had touched him, let alone grazed him, and for that the raven was grateful.

  


Finding a grate on the roof gives Jungkook easy access to the shack below, and he takes full advantage of it. Tossing it gingerly to the side, trying to remain as quiet and stealthy as possible, the raven gazes down to where it lead first and discovers it would put him directly behind the criminal. He shoots a web to tether him to the ceiling and proceeds to steadily lower himself upside down toward the floor, he whistles to the crook and immediately garners his attention.

  


Bullets fire without much aim at the arachnid hybrid meanwhile startled shrieks erupt from the man. Jungkook dodges ever single one of them with fluid, instinctual movements of course, having predicted such a reaction. He trapezes and slides across the floor with finesse, rolling to the side when another bullet is sent spiraling toward him. He rolls backward and presses himself into a standing position, waggling a finger condescendingly toward the glaring man.

  


"Children aren't supposed to play with toys like that," Jungkook scolds with a firm purse of his lip, though the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a smirk. "Just because it's pretty and shiny doesn't mean you should pick it up and play with it." 

  


Grunting and aiming the gun square at Jungkook's head, the raven doesn't even bat an eyelash as he raises his hands defensively. "Spiders are tricky little things," states the man as he waggles the gun from side to side without caution. "They can lose a limb and grow it back," he says matter-of-factually: "But I don't think you can."

  


Jungkook silently praises the diligence from the man as he eases into a back-bend and does consequent back flips until he finds himself plastered conveniently to a wall. "And I thought humans were supposed to have a brain, so I guess we're both wrong."

  


"Why you little—"

  


Once more he shoots another few rounds and one does pierce Jungkook in the shoulder, leaving him grappling onto the wall weakly and hissing at the pain scorching through the wound. He narrows his gaze at the man, eyes zeroing in and training on the weapon, deciding finally that small talk was far too overrated. Easily he uses his good arm to thrust a hand out to snag the weapon out of the man's hand, tossing it halfheartedly to clang against one of the walls.

  


The man seems bewildered as he stares at his hand and instead rolls the sleeves of his shirt up. He grunts as he saunters stiffly toward Jungkook but the raven wasn't having that, not after he had been grazed by a bullet and received a flesh wound. Another web slings from his hand and roots the man to the spot, effectively preventing him from mobilizing, the man releasing a vexing cry when that realization dawns.

  


Another thrust of his hand collects the gun onto his forefinger and Jungkook, seemingly more flashy as his Spider-Man persona, swirls it around smugly. "Would you look at that," he says animatedly as he flexes his arm; the material of his hoodie is sliced through to expose blood dribbling from the wound. "I beat you one-handed and you even had a gun, you gotta do better than that." he snorts his amusement and pats the man on the shoulder as he strolls by to open the doors to the abandoned store: "He's all yours, officers." 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Later on that night while watching the news, the raven has to shield the grin that spreads across his lips with a well-placed hand. Nearly every available station was openly talking about the scene and praising "Spider-Man" for yet another good deed in the city. There had been interviews with the officers present and none had anything negative to say about meeting the "masked vigilante," even offering the man—whoever he was, they had said—an honorary spot on the task-force. 

  


Sitting in front of the television like a kid watching cartoons rests Jungkook, legs crossed neatly beneath him, an almost child-like brightness to his countenance. Beside him is Taehyung, who is glancing from the screen to laptop and back, eyebrows raised to express how impressed he is with the vigilance of the masked savior. On the laptop screen is a conspiracy theory about who the man could be, the brunet happening to be more intrigued with that than the news right now.

  


Nudging Jungkook with an elbow to gather his attention, the brunet swiftly shifts the laptop around to allow the latter access to the contents of the web-page. One forefinger taps adamantly at the screen at one passage in particular and raises his brows. "When you disappeared, Jimin and I figured you ditched us or whatever and we went across town to see what was going on," tentatively begins the brunet, nibbling thoughtfully at his bottom lip. "We saw the guy, the Spider-Kid."

  


Uncomfortable by the sudden turn of events, Jungkook shifts his weight from one palm on the floor to the next. "I didn't disappear," addresses the raven. Taehyung offers him a sour look then, pursing his lips tightly. "Okay yeah, maybe I did. But I got a call from work and I swear I thought you saw me leave the bathroom."

  


"I didn't, but whatever." Taehyung rolls his eyes, shaking the anger from before away. "So we saw the guy and it was pretty fucking awesome watching him kick ass through the windows of that old grocery store. You know the one."

  


An arrogant grin plasters across Jungkook's mouth at the praise; it sounded so much better hearing it from the elder versus anyone else. He nods along to the words the latter uses and feels a sense of pride swell within his chest. "I think he kinda likes being called Spider-Man more. He's a man after-all, a strong kinda guy and _definitely_ not a kid. All man there." 

  


Unconsciously Taehyung swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, scrolling down the web-page to locate the high quality photos of the web-slinger. "I guess, yeah. Bet he's super hot underneath that mask, too." Dark eyes peer through his peripheral to survey Jungkook's response, and the raven is spluttering and choking on a sharp gasp.

  


He thuds his chest with a fist and hunches forward in his position. "Uh, yeah. I don't know about all of that, I guess you would assume that since he's—he's—..."

  


"A superhero?" Taehyung uses air-quotations and offers an amused snort. "Maybe that's it, yeah." He nods solemnly to himself and closes the laptop, eyeing Jungkook curiously.

  


Taking notice of it, the raven makes an inquisitive noise. "You've been staring at me a lot lately," regards the younger with an equally as quizzical look on his face.

  


"There's something different about you," hums Taehyung as he reaches forward to gingerly grip the younger beneath the chin, turning his face this way and that. "I just haven't figured out what changed yet." 

  


Nearly melting beneath the touch, the raven fights the urge to instinctively plaster to the latter, eyes clenching tightly as his fists seemingly glue together. This was not a situation he desired to approach, at least not yet. Not like this when he would surely be up through the duration of the night endlessly explaining why such peculiar things were happening. Taehyung meets resistance when he attempts to withdraw his fingers, quirking an imploring brow at Jungkook, who grins nervously and attempts to remain stark still.

  


"Dude your face is hella sticky." Taehyung comments once finally retching his hand back, gazing at his fingers and watching as the pads plaster against one another when he pinches them together. "You should probably change your moisturizer." 

  


Nervous laughter bubbles from the teenager as he glances back at the television screen. The segment about Spider-Man had finally vacated and no longer did the raven have a reason to actually watch the news. So he rises to his feet and stretches his limbs above his head, the bottom hem of his long-sleeved shirt inching upward to expose the taut muscle of his abdomen to Taehyung's appraising eyes.

  


"I'm going to sleep, hyung." announces the raven as his joints pop, the boy releasing a satisfied moan.

  


"Uh, yeah. Me too." Taehyung crawls to his feet and coins the younger a small grin, ruffling his locks as he bypasses him toward his respective bed. "Nice abs, by the way." 

  


Jungkook's brows raise to his hairline and he unconsciously rocks onto the heel of his feet, like the words had delivered a physical blow to his body. More like his psyche if anything with the way he wistfully stares after the elder who saunters away in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants that hang dangerously low on his hips. 

  


Being Spider-Man wasn't that bad after-all.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think, yeah? x


	3. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really set like a specific day of the week to update or something ?? Like maybe every Wednesday or something ?? Blahhhhhh

  


  
  
  


Dreams of peace and tranquility greet the young man once he finally succumbs to the sweet release of sleep. For once the city was self-sustaining and required no superhuman feats to save the day. The sky, usually clouded and gloomy at this time of year, was replaced by a bright shining sun that radiated warmth from its rays to blanket the city in a snug embrace. Flowers were blossoming, sprouting from vivid green grass, bees were buzzing raucously, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

  


Everything was alive with pleasant sounds and even more delightful sights, people were crowding the streets for the festival that spring and purchasing sweet and salty snacks from the abundance of stalls. Generally it was an all-around amicable atmosphere that even Spider-Man himself could enjoy. Nothing seemed to point to any sign of potentially incoming threats, not with how cheery everyone was.

  


All good things come to an end, however, and that was exactly what happened to this otherwise perfect day. Thunderous commotion utters from above and clouds are abruptly veiling the sky, lightning striking viciously here and there, intent to wreak havoc. People are scattering, shrieking at the top of their lungs, pointing frantically at the sight of a superhuman ascending toward the sky.

  


Manic laughter erupts from the ominous figure as it seizes its movement to instead thrust its fingers toward the scene of where bystanders are grouping together in fear. Lightning spawns from the very tips of the beings fingers, a wicked smirk twitching across its lips as it sends the unforgiving electricity toward that vicinity.

  


Spider-Man appears to be firmly anchored to the pavement where he stands, unable to shoot any webs let alone anything else. Civilians are blanching at him, shrieking that he do something— _anything_ —to save them yet he couldn't no matter how much he desperately yearned to. Because for once Spider-Man was just like everyone else, an ordinary human being with no phenomenal gifts.

  


Around him the world falls beneath the reign of the villain still causing harm to the city. The sky is now black, a deep midnight color, with tornadoes spiraling from the clouds to touch down on the pavement. Unable to move, unable to make even the slightest of sounds, Spider-Man falls victim to the powerful gust of air and wishes more than anything that somehow the raging storm would only swallow him and abandon the assault on the city—...

  


Hands are heartily shaking the raven awake upon hearing the choked gasps emanating from that area of the bedroom. Dark eyes, almost pitch black beneath the soft glow of the bedside lamp, flutter lethargically as he finally stares up into the concerned eyes of Taehyung. Sighing in relief, the brunet finally allows his rigid shoulders to hunch forward, his warm hands soothing along Jungkook's forehead to brush away the sweaty hairs that plaster there.

  


"You didn't tell me you were having nightmares again," comes Taehyung's voice, thick with sleep and raspy. He continues the gentle movements of his hand, slicking his hair back against his head.

  


Lids flutter to a close once more, a sheepish expression inching onto his face and consequently tinting his cheeks a dark pink. He slings an arm over his face, shielding the humiliated look that eventually rests on his countenance. "It's not really something I'm proud of," confesses the youth with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Sorry for waking you again, it's just—" He groans, "I'm so embarrassed right now, can you just—.. Just pretend it didn't happen?"

  


"Like I would actually do that," snorts the elder derisively as he nudges the boy aside. "So are you going to move over or do you really want me to sit on you?"

  


Honestly thinking about it, the raven pauses thoughtfully with a quizzical expression on his face. Soon he receives a stern scowl, one that resolves in Taehyung eventually grinning despite himself, making a small waving movement with his hand. Denying the brunet requests was simply impossible for the raven and he knows that the elder is aware of that fact, it's only confirmed moments later when Jungkook eventually obliges to allow Taehyung space to lay down beside him.

  


Taehyung folds his arms comfortably behind his head and stares up at the ceiling, counting the number of cracks in the plain white paint. Neither breathes a word, just sitting there in relaxed silence. Jungkook glances at the elder from his peripheral, notes the compassionate expression that graces his face and wearily anticipates a lecture about how "good friends don't hide things" and that "secrets don't exist between best friends."

  


Those types of conversations usually left the youth sitting catatonic within bed or standing still for minutes at a time in the shower. Lying to your best friend—someone you love so earnestly—was quite possibly the hardest trial he had faced thus far. Taehyung was always there for him through thick and thin, solemnly swore years ago that the duo would be inseparable and would keep everything out in the open. But no, of course the raven had denied him the most important knowledge that one could know about him.

  


"So what was it about?" Taehyung asks then, still staring up at the ceiling and trying not to gaze at the younger; leaving him feeling pressured would have him clamming up, and that just wouldn't do.

  


Reluctant to speak, Jungkook folds his hands upon his clothed abdomen and joins the elder in gazing above. Beside him Taehyung's skin feels scorching hot, his body heat conducting through skin-to-skin contact to warm the raven's form. Ever since the bite his body temperature had ran low and on the chilly side, but whenever the latter was in the general vicinity, he felt warm inside and out; the kind of warmth that's cozy, like wearing your favorite sweater in the winter, secure even.

  


Not once does the elder prod for a confession, he just rests there seemingly content being near him, and that makes Jungkook's stomach do that silly little flip that people only talk about on movies. Finally he releases an exhale as he simultaneously collects his thoughts, thinking of how to frame the nightmare without giving too much away.

  


"Do you ever feel like—..." his voice trails off as his thoughts wander once more: "Like you're responsible for everything and if something goes wrong, that's it's your fault?"

  


A little startled by the youth confessing, Taehyung glances down to take in the expression the younger wears. "Yeah, I do. I get that. Like there's a lot of pressure on you to do great things every single day without screwing everything up?"

  


"That, _exactly that_." Jungkook nods slowly, fingers drumming steadily on his abdomen now. "Except you can't afford to mess up because if you do, everyone will hate you for it and blame you?"

  


Once more the brunet looks considerate, lips pursing in that way when he finds himself fighting an internal battle. "I don't really think that's fair, I mean—Everyone makes mistakes and it'd be a really crappy thing to do blaming only one person for it." He raises his shoulders and drops them, eyes sliding to the youth once more.

  


"It's just in my dream, I was the only one that could do something about what was going on." explains the youth in more intricate detail, eyes fluttering to a close as he recalls it. "And I couldn't, I couldn't do anything." 

  


"Maybe you're just putting unnecessary pressure on yourself?" reasons the brunet as he shifts to sling an arm loosely around Jungkook's shoulders, hand rubbing up and down his skin soothingly. "Sometimes it's just better to do your best, y'know? Just try as hard as you can and whatever happens, it's not your fault because you didn't do anything wrong, right?"

  


"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Still not entirely convinced, the raven lets on that he's content with the therapy session, even offering a reassuring quirk of the lips to Taehyung.

  


The expression on the brunet's face is doubtful but he doesn't press the matter any further for the time being. "All that talking made me hungry, I literally have the munchies so bad right now." expresses the brunet as he releases Jungkook to sling his legs over the side of the bed, feet pressing firmly to the floor as he stands to stretch.

  


"When do you not have the munchies?" counters Jungkook as he joins the elder in going to sift through the refrigerator and cabinets for a suitable midnight snack. "Did you seriously eat all of my Cheetos?"

  


" _What_?" appalled, he sounds, as he dramatically places his hands over his heart. "Would you _really_ accuse me of something so terrible?"

  


Jungkook quirks a brow, pondering quietly why his best friend frequented the melodramatics. "Like you're not the Cheeto-Monster?"

  


"You got me," Taehyung raises his hands defensively before his chest and brings his wrists together, rubbing them together vigorously. "You can arrest me now, it's okay. Take me to Cheeto prison." 

  


"Once again your weird kinks make an unexpected appearance, hyung." Jungkook snorts his amusement, the situation prior temporarily forgotten as he retrieves a pudding cup from the refrigerator. "You ate most of my pudding cups too?" groans the raven as he climbs onto the counter, reaching in the drawer for a spoon to eat with.

  


"I left you one," counters the elder as he motions wildly at the chocolate cup within Jungkook's grasp. "I told you, like every night I get these killer munchies and just eat whatever I can find." 

  


"Your superhero power is your bottomless pit of a stomach," lightheartedly teases Jungkook as he scoops a dollop of chocolate from the cup, humming contently at the sweet taste. "Not to mention occasional pain in my ass." 

  


"As long as I'm the only pain in your ass, honey." 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Nimble fingers grip lightly onto the pencil and the hand attached to it begins to scrawl slowly across the blank page of the sketchbook. Being in art class was an easy grade, one that didn't require much skill, not when the instructor insisted that regardless of experience any and everything could be seen as artwork. Whether it be splattered paint on a blank canvas consisting of cool colors or even a drawing of something that would go undefined but be seen as a masterpiece by the instructor.

  


After a few weeks of being in the class, the one thing that Jungkook had noticed was that artists were generally very eccentric and unlike any other person. Thinking outside of the box was one of the main attributes one had to be capable of doing along with a clear set of ideals about what it was you wanted to convey.

  


The instructor, a tiny young woman maybe only a few years over thirty, had told the class that sometimes it was best to just put a pen to paper and allow the hand to do the drawing. That the best results usually resulted from mindlessly drawing since the mind would naturally pull things from the subconscious and translate that directly onto the canvas—as crazy as it sounded, it actually proved to work.

  


Without thinking much about it, intricate details of tiny spiraled spider webs fill the entirety of the page. Pointed vines sprout around the detailed web, framing it beautifully, before continuing onward to add more shaded flare. Tiny roses appear around the vines and, had he had colored pencils, he would have colored them an intense shade of red.

  


Currently sitting across from him is Taehyung who is also absently drawing in his own sketchpad with a seemingly uninterested Jimin beside him texting absently on his phone. Pretty brown eyes glance up to peek at the younger's work, finding an enhanced spider-web expanding from the center of the page, the brunet grinning fondly to himself. 

  


"Your obsession with spiders is really starting to freak me out," nonchalantly states Taehyung as he pauses on his drawing to hold the sketchpad against his chest.

  


Jimin glances up from the texting application he had abandoned, willing to intervene if need be. "Tae's just being a little shit again," murmurs the boy as he snatches up a few blades of grass and tosses it toward the brunet. "I think spiders are pretty cool in a deadly 'I could kill you in five seconds' kinda way."

  


Taehyung unconsciously embraces himself and rubs his hands up and down the length of his biceps to rid the skin of the creepy-crawly feeling he was experiencing. "Jimin also has a Digimon card collection as opposed to a Pokemon one, so I don't think he can be trusted with anything he says." 

  


Blinking to clear his clouded vision, the youth discovers the image he had sketched and flushes bashfully. "That was actually supposed to be a rabbit surrounded in an endless field of carrots."

  


"Unless the rabbit is actually half tarantula or something, I think you missed the mark." Taehyung snarks playfully as he debates whether or not to show the two what he had chosen to draw.

  


"But how fucking badass would that be," muses Jimin aloud as he looks pointedly at Jungkook for a reaction. "Spider-Man is literally half-man half-spider or something so it kinda makes sense that there could be a half-rabbit half-spider thing out there." insists the recently dyed blond, nodding his head as if to emphasize his point. "Oh, c'mon. Jungkook, you have to agree with me."

  


Jungkook hesitates, mulls the idea over and whether or not it was logical, offering a supportive grin half a beat later. "Honestly nothing surprises me anymore," admits the teenager; it was the truth, he had somehow bonded with the venom flowing through his veins to become none other than Spider-man. "Thinking about a bunny crawling on walls or like—I don't even know what, it would be funny and kinda cute." 

  


Jimin does a little jig in his spot on the grass and retrieves his phone to sift through once more. "I think Tae has arachnophobia or something. Remember when he spent the night at my dorm?" Jungkook nods begrudgingly, it's nothing he wants to talk about. "I was ordering take-out and he ran out of the shower naked because there was a tiny little spider near the shower-head and he wanted me to kill it because he was too scared to himself."

  


"That—You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that," hisses Taehyung, his face flushing a crimson tomato color. "First of all, Kookie, it didn't even happen like that. It was literally this huge," he uses his hands to express the size and it's honestly too large to be believable for a common household spider.

  


"If you don't like spiders, why do you like Spider-Man?" ponders Jungkook aloud. And he wishes he could force the words back into his mouth, not desiring to hear the answer in case it was negative. Instead he smiles through it while Jimin snickers wholeheartedly, leaning toward the brunet to hear the explanation.

  


"Yeah, Tae. Tell us why, we wanna know." Jimin wears a knowing smirk, waggling his brows suggestively toward Jungkook.

  


Only on rare occasions did anything render Taehyung speechless, usually he was good with words and creating killer comebacks. But right now, as Jimin sprawls his legs out within the grass and Jungkook shifts impatiently, the brunet doesn't breathe a word. Usually pale cheeks, now possessing a slight tan to them, flush an even deeper red that's almost concerning. His deft fingers fiddle with the page of the sketchpad he had drawn, eyes never once abandoning the sheet, thumb brushing over the signature he had written in messy scrawl.

  


"Something about him and what he does is kinda hot honestly," openly admits the brunet, coughing awkwardly into a fist, glancing about for something—anything, really—to distract him from this conversation. "He's just so badass and he doesn't even care if he gets hurt when he's saving people, and I just think that's amazing and I guess—..." He sighs, closing the sketchpad altogether. "I can't not admire him for that, just means he has a huge heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make the world a better place."

  


Jimin begins a slow, torturous clap and urges with Jungkook to join in. He does, hesitant at first, but it brings an amused grin to the brunet's lips. "Thank you, Miss Korea, for such a beautiful answer."

  


One half of Jungkook is swelling with heartfelt joy at the admittance while the other is envious of his persona. Not once had the elder even came into contact with that persona yet he adored him like no other. Maybe it was as simple as looking up to him, which would be understandable, but the brunet actually seems to like him a little more than what could be deemed friendly. As bizarre as it was, he was jealous, envious even, that "Spider-Man" could be so open about his beliefs and selflessness while plain and ordinary Jungkook could not.

  


Taehyung looks embarrassed regardless and locks eyes with Jungkook to help alleviate the taunts that the blond was making. The raven smiles, broad and whimsical at the elder, cheeks tinting deeply. "Yeah it sounded like a scripted answer," teases Jungkook as he maintains eye contact with the brunet: "But Spider-Man probably wants to feel a little appreciated, saving the city and all." Taehyung practically beams at that. "He's doing what anyone would do and that's protecting the people he loves."

  


At that, brown eyes falter, averting swiftly from Jungkook's to fiddle with the messenger bag laid out beside him. He gathers his sketchpad and cell phone to thrust them into the thin material then slings it over one of his shoulders. Glancing at Jungkook again, he finds himself halting in his movements to get up and instead rests there a moment longer, eyes gleaming with something that the raven can't quite place.

  


Schooling his expression into an unreadable one, Taehyung clears his throat and rises to his feet, nodding for Jimin to do the same. Jimin is practically swooning as he gathers his things, casting a playful wink at Jungkook then whispering unheard words into Taehyung's ear. By the way that the aforementioned gasps sharply and shoves the blond roughly, Jungkook could only wonder just what he had said to have made the brunet have that kind of reaction.

  


"We have class in ten and it's all the way on the other side of campus," apologizes Taehyung as he adjusts the strap on his shoulder until it rested more comfortably. "I'll see you around. I mean, obviously since we room together." Jungkook chuckles softly at the latter's typical behavior, all awkward and a little sheepish. "Around school, you know, maybe we could grab lunch in the cafeteria later?"

  


"You kids are the cutest," cooed Jimin as he ruffles Taehyung's styled locks, receiving an irate huff in response. "One of you text me what time to meet up, you dorks need adult supervision."

  


"You're only a year older," petulantly whines Jungkook who makes no gesture to show he was leaving anytime soon. "Stop acting like you're a grandma." 

  


Jimin, who's currently pinching at the ample skin of the brunet's cheeks, pauses to coin the youngest of the three a smug smirk. "You mad I'm third-wheeling your lunch date, pretty boy?"

  


"Who said it was a _date_ —"

  


"It's _not_ a date—"

  


Wise and mature—using the word very loosely—Jimin buries his hands deep within the pockets of his jeans, entertained by the unison answer. Forever theatrical, rivaling Taehyung in that way, he does a few bows and even a curtsy just to be that much more of a pain. He strolls leisurely backward away from the two speechlessly gaping at each other, his fingers waving delicately as he makes his departure.

  


He doesn't even wait up as he shifts on his heel to formally face the right direction, beginning the lengthy journey across campus. A few minutes pass and eventually he hears heavy foot-falls echoing behind him, he halts and folds his arms across his chest with a broad grin. Nothing had to be said, no, because as Taehyung stares at him, an unspoken exchange is occurring. Jimin was always right, that was what he had gathered from the wordless conversation, and that alone leaves Jimin feeling more accomplished than ever.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Studying was hectic as per usual and there would be nothing to change that fact. Not when the youth is running consecutively back and forth between mandatory classes and the occasional crime scene. Finding time to actually relax was few and far between, this time was no different. Instead of plastering to the ceiling, a position the raven had found to be more comfortable than not, Jungkook rests at his desk with his psychology book opened.

  


Both of his hands are combing through his shower-damp locks as he murmurs the material beneath his breath like a mantra—hopefully one that would stick to his mind like a post-it note. For once in what seemed like ages it appeared to be a genuinely quiet night. No flashing alerts on his phone, no responsibilities, no ailed limbs. Complete and utter silence, something he had been yearning for since becoming the great Spider-Man.

  


Across the room Taehyung is gathering things into his messenger bag, the sound of ruffling materials distracting the youth. Jungkook fiddles with the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, the raven having replaced his contacts with the spectacles for the time being. "Where are you going?" queries the teen, shifting in the swivel chair to face the elder directly.

  


Taehyung glances up briefly before reverting to the task of stuffing an overly large blanket into his bag along with a pair of massive headphones. "Stars are out for once and we have that art assignment due soon anyway, remember?" 

  


"Yeah, but that doesn't tell me where you're going." Jungkook teases lightheartedly, elbows resting comfortably on the arm-rests.

  


"You disappear all the time and say it's for work," reasons the brunet with a halfhearted shrug. "I'm not going far, I promise. There's just this spot I found on campus with a wicked view and it makes me feel really close to the stars. Lame, I know, but you know me—There's something beautiful and kinda poetic about the constellations. Like each one has their own story and it's pretty cool, I think." 

  


Intrigued and interest piqued, the raven releases a soft hum in response, nodding slowly despite the lack of precise location. "This is a side to you I've never seen before, who knew you could be so philosophical at night?"

  


"Different strokes for different folks," snorts Taehyung as he slides the bag onto his shoulder. "And you thought I couldn't be normal for more than five minutes." 

  


"This is a new record, I must admit." Jungkook decides to revel in the upbeat mood by teasing him more, knowing that this kind of fond back and forth was rare nowadays. "You always prove me wrong though, so I'm not actually that surprised that you like something as normal as the stars."

  


A conspiring expression crosses the brunet's face as he saunters closer, glancing about as if someone were possibly listening in, then staring pointedly at the younger. He presses a finger to his lips, and lowers his voice: "How else would I talk to my alien cousins?"

  


Unconsciously the raven leans forward to playfully bop the elder on the nose, watching as he blinks at the unexpected contact. "You're telling me they don't have cell phones in space?"

  


"Hell if I know," grins Taehyung as he ruffles Jungkook's locks and makes for the door, sparing a glance over his shoulder. "I'll be back pretty late, so you don't have to play mama bear and stay up until I come back." 

  


Hands reach for the neglected Psychology book and hoists it to show it off to the elder. "I have to study for my Psych test Friday anyway, I probably won't even notice you're gone."

  


Except he totally would because even before the door closes and clicks against its hinges, the youth is already missing the natural warmth the elder would bring into a room. Once more it's quiet, deafeningly so, to a point where he swears he hears a faint buzzing at the back of his head. Like a persistent bee or an agitating mosquito that refused to bugger off, a constant noise that has him burying his face within his hands.

  


His palms brush against his face and slide down his countenance until they rest on the arm supports of the chair once more. Glancing about the room, noticing the state of disarray on Taehyung's side, he pauses fondly at the sight before continuing his scanning gaze. What his eyes finally land on is the studded book-bag he had grown so accustomed to carrying around, knowing that within the material of the bag rests that crimson hoodie he adored.

  


One thing about Jeon Jungkook was that terrible ideas found him like a moth to a burning flame, it hovered around until leisurely making its way closer. Perhaps he had gotten the trait from his father, who wouldn't know a good idea if it pinched his temple, yet here he is sliding into the hoodie and the rest of the Spider-man gear to not so creepily follow his best friend. And honestly, he means good things by it, nothing strange and abnormal, just desired to know that he was safe strolling about in the middle of the night.

  


-

  


Beneath the pale yellow glow of the sun rests the brunet, his head upturned to the sky and a sketchpad balanced within his lap. Seemingly oblivious to the figure soundlessly inching closer, the boy continues to hum along to the song undoubtedly playing from the headphones plugged into his ears while his hand works diligently to outline the sphere in the sky.

  


From Jungkook's—no, _Spider-Man's_ —vantage point, dark eyes can visibly see the slightest hint of the drawing. Tiny speckles dot the very top of the page, glittering in silver color pencil, the stars almost rivaling the twinkling one's up above. In the center rests the moon in its golden glory, brightening the shaded dark sky. Constellations connect across the pitch black sky, adding character and a more intimate touch to the drawing.

  


Spider-Man leans across one of the railings and clears his throat. Taehyung startles with a yelp, volume only a soft hum; he immediately yanks the earphones away to glare at the intruder. "You're not supposed to be up here," hisses the brunet, not that he was supposed to be either. Pausing in his defense, he takes note of the attire, eyes widening comically as simultaneous realization dawns. "Oh fuck—I mean, shit—You're—.." He immediately closes the sketchpad and throws his legs back over the ledge, primping and preening self-consciously. 

  


"Spider-Man and apparently not supposed to be up here?" replies the vigilante, his brow quirk just barely above the mask concealing his identity.

  


Nervous laughter bubbles from teen's mouth as he wrenches himself from the ledge of the building, righting himself to lean against the protective railing. "Pretty sure you're allowed anywhere nowadays, nation's savior and all. Comes with the territory, don't you think?"

  


Grinning smugly, and feeling confident behind the mask, Spider-man shrugs a nonchalant shoulder and cants his head imploringly toward the brunet. "Something like that, I guess." He states conversationally, gaze shifting up to the sky once more. "You come here often or did I just get lucky tonight?"

  


"Oh jeez." exhales Taehyung as he shields his grin with a fist. "Am I really getting hit on by none other than Spider-Kid right now?"

  


" _Spider-Man_ ," sighs the raven as he slides around the railing to join the elder, standing beside him and nudging him. "And who says I'm flirting, civilian?"

  


Taehyung opens his mouth, feeling embarrassed and cheeks flushing, bowing his head in shame. "To be fair, it was wishful thinking." He replies flippantly, nibbling anxiously at his lower lip. "How do I even know you're the real deal? I mean—Maybe I'm back at my dorm right now and I'm just dreaming?"

  


"What? You don't trust me?" breathes Spider-Man with an amused snort. Taehyung makes a noncommittal noise that sends the arachnid into motion, pushing off the railing to stand before him. He purses his lips then darts a hand forward, sealing both of the elder's hand to the rail.

  


The brunet wriggles uncomfortably against the silk binding him to the steel, eyes sliding up to lock gazes with the arachnid. "That could be a cheap parlor trick," tentatively murmurs the doubtful teen, pursing his lips as he diligently continues trying to free himself.

  


" _Oh_?" challenges the youth with an intrigued smirk, inching closer toward the boy to tug the silk free. His arms cross over his chest and he tilts his chin up defiantly, "And what would it take to convince you?"

  


A quizzical expression crosses Taehyung's expression then and he honestly stands there for a silent moment considering just what could prove that this handsome stranger—equipped in the distinctive red hoodie and wearing the adhesive mask—was in deed Spider-Man in the flesh. Based on outward appearances alone, this stranger could very well be the hooded Spider-Man, but anyone could find some peculiar reinforced substance to glue him to the railing. Realistically, however, he knows it's impossible since he had never even come close to discovering such an adhesive—not to mention explaining logically how it would spurt from the tiny slits in his gloves to deliver the precise, silky strings.

  


His wrist tingles like he had strolled through a web, that lingering feeling leaving him kneading the skin there. Dark eyes are peering at him expectantly, waiting patiently for a prompt that he could oblige. And the more he looks, the more familiar those eyes appear; they're gentle, unwavering, eager to please. His eyes alone remind him of someone but he doesn't dare think those thoughts, doesn't desire the possibility that this very well may be a boy he knew. Because honestly, what would the odds be? It wasn't like it was true anyway, not when Jungkook told him everything there is to know; no secrets, after-all, and he doubted that the raven would start fibbing now after years of tight-knit friendship.

  


Taehyung absently taps his fingers against his bicep indecisively at fist, still wandering what else could be adequate proof, but eventually settles thoughtfully that maybe this was enough confirmation for now. "I don't know anyone else that can do that, so it's gotta be you." resolutely states the boy, eyes wide with intrigue. "What are you doing here anyway, that's what I can't figure out?"

  


Initially the raven blanches, knowing that the question would certainly come up yet here he is feeling dumbfounded and looking reluctant to answer. Another mental note to expect the unexpected even if it were just for casual encounters. "I was just swinging through the city, you know, hero-type things." Hopefully it sounds as convincing as he had intended to.

  


"Right," the brunet mobilizes then to curiously circle the hooded figure, inquisitively taking in every inch of his form, eyes flickering from the hoodie veiling his face to the gloves snugly hugging his hands then darting downward to the athletic sneakers he adorns; he looks like a typical teenager, no different than any of the other students on campus. "Patrolling a college campus, Spider-Man?" snorts the teen. "Sounds a little strange, no offense to you or anything, Spidey."

  


So typical. Always one to speak their mind without fear of rebuttal; the latter was honestly fearless in ways that Jungkook could only strive to be. He chuckles and places his hands within the pockets of his hoodie, tongue darting out to swipe along his bottom lip. "College is pretty synonymous with drunk kids, no?"

  


"You got me there," states the complacent boy with a defeated sag of his shoulders. "I'm Taehyung by the way, just thought you should know." introduces the brunet, hesitantly reaching out a hand toward the raven.

  


Spider-Man accepts the extended hand and shakes it firmly, their intertwined fingers lingering far longer than what would be deemed appropriate. "And I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but it seems like everyone knows that already." 

  


"You're nothing like I thought you would be," breathes the boy in a hushed disbelief, as if he were saying it more to himself. "You're so.. Normal.."

  


"Powers aren't supposed to make you weird." Spider-Man chuckles, digging his hands into his jean pockets this time, wavering awkwardly from foot to foot. "To be fair this is the most normal I've felt in a really long time—"

  


Siren sounds blast from the cell phone shoved into the pocket of Spider-Man, who immediately stiffens upon hearing it, hoping that the newly changed ring-tone wouldn't set off any mental alarms within the latter's mind. He retrieves it swiftly, gazing down at the screen to find what had occurred, heaving an exhausted groan. Smiling apologetically, he stalks toward the ledge, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Taehyung.

  


"Duty calls, see you around." 

  


Before Taehyung could deliver proper a good-bye, honestly dreading the vigilante's departure, Spider-Man is already springing into action. He takes a few measured steps backward before throwing himself off the building, free-falling toward the cement below, before shooting a well-placed web toward one of the building a short distance away. As he spirals away, flipping and cartwheeling through the air to show off, Taehyung stands there awe-struck and immediately retrieves his cell phone to take a short video of the hero abandoning the campus.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is more confident than Jungkook, I think? Something about hiding behind a mask makes him feel a little more invincible than usual ;) 
> 
> But anyway, the actual drama starts next chapter and things are only gonna escalate from there. Muahahahaha~
> 
> Comments keep me going ;) x


	4. Three. (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to schedule updates every wednesday but i literally can't lmao
> 
> i'll just post as soon as i finish a chapter C:

  
  


  
  
  


There was exactly twenty-five minutes before the huge Psychology test he had been reeling over, the youth so determined to pass that he had stayed up after many knackered nights out fighting crime and trying to maintain his good name in preparation. It had meant falling asleep in an excess amount of classes, snoring through crucial lectures, and even denying offers to attend the parties that had occurred on campus grounds.

  


It would be worth it, however, if the raven managed at least a 'C' grade on the test. It was an average score, one that he was certain the other students had achieved at the bare minimum, but it was passing nonetheless and when you were a normal kid by day and a vigilante by night, it was quite possibly the most miraculous score he could hope to receive. 

  


Across from him rests Namjoon, one of the students a grade above him, currently drumming his fingers monotonously against the table. With lowering grades meant acquiring a lecture from his concerned instructor, who had went against his back to gather support from one of his former students, one that had managed a nearly perfect average by the end of the year—the scolding had rapidly turned into a monologue about Namjoon and how he could accomplish great things in life had he put forth more effort and pride into his work.

  


Which had lead him here, currently plastered to his seat, eyes connecting with the elder's. "These are the basics and you're telling me you have no idea what I'm talking about?" snorts the eccentric man, grinning and exposing dimpled-cheeks.

  


"I don't know how to study," croaks Jungkook in humiliation as he collapses forward to bang his head against the open Psychology book. "Reading stuff over and over doesn't really help, especially when it doesn't even make sense." 

  


Namjoon looks sympathetic and props his chin up with a fist, lips quirking down into a frown. "I slept through most of Dr. Park's class and still managed a ninety-nine average," and it isn't mean to be condescending but it kind of is; it only makes the raven feel that much more defeated. "Sometimes I forget that not everyone has a photographic memory like I do." 

  


"That doesn't make me feel any better," garbles the raven as he finally rights his head and lifts both elbows to the table, staring down in disdain at the book seemingly taunting him with its contents. 

  


"Sorry, man." Namjoon has the courtesy to offer an apologetic smile and he makes to grab the book, dragging it across the table to glance over the material. "Don't know why Dr. Park wanted me to help, I'm a shitty teacher," murmurs the boy before he releases a sigh. "But I do know one way I used to learn stuff in elementary school, if you're down. It's gonna sound stupid but I promise it works."

  


Desperate to pass more than anything, he eagerly looks on and bows his head to the elder. "I'll take anything, hyung. I just really need to do good on this test or my chances of passing this semester will be shot."

  


Hesitant at first, maybe more reluctant about offering the tidbit, the elder clears his throat and points out one of the words in the book. "Corpus Callosum, connects the left and right, keeps the nerves together and functioning alright." He pauses, looks bashful, then timidly smiles. "That didn't actually rhyme like I wanted, but you get the point, right? Rapping's my thing and it makes it fun learning," shrugs the boy nonchalantly: "Try it out?"

  


Glancing toward the ceiling, hoping that some greater being would strike him in place, Jungkook takes a considerate moment to ward off the mortified feeling that settles heavy within his gut. "Okay, uh—.." His forefinger slides along the page at the vocabulary words before finding a suitable one. "At the back of the brain is the occipital lobe, it helps you to see just like a telescope?"

  


Namjoon nods his head to an inaudible beat, open palms banging rhythmically against the top of the table. "Yeah, you're getting it." He continues the beat, nodding for the latter to continue. "Hit me with another one and I'll be your hype-man."

  


Getting into the makeshift free-style session, his own hands begin to echo the beat. A broad grin appears on his lips while his eyes search for another word to songify. "Neurons are nerves that transmit signals, uh—"

  


"—If you can't remember that, then your brain is abysmal." snickers Namjoon as he seizes the table thumping in favor of plucking up his pen to nibble at the end. "I think you got the hang of it, mostly. Rhymes aren't really your thing, but we all have our talents, I guess." Optimistic about the results of the tutoring session, the tanned man scoots back his chair and prepares to leave. "Just gotta figure out what your strengths are and go with 'em."

  


Elements of the rhymes had helped a great deal, that much was evident by the terms he had just learned, but only knowing a few vocabulary words here and there wouldn't guarantee him a decent score. Dark eyes stare impassively at the myriad of information he had yet to get ingrained into his mind. There was still so much more he had to catch up on in the next—he pauses, checks his cell phone reluctantly—five minutes or so until the class began. Considering it would take that same amount of time to make it across campus to arrive on time, it seemed the youth was doomed to fail.

  


Noticing the forlorn expression the raven wears, the resident genius coins him an empathetic look, jerking his head toward the double-doors leading toward the library's exit. "I'm heading to the Science building anyway for my Physics class, I can walk you to yours..?" Namjoon's voice trails off, hovering near the wooden table, palms planted on the surface.

  


There was no genuine reason to reject the offer and, even if he did, it would probably be seen as rude by the older boy. And who knows, maybe in the future he would need the lyrical genius to accompany him in another study session? So Jungkook finally closes the thick book, gathering it into his arms—having forgot both of his bags that day—and stands beside the dimpled boy currently grinning down at him.

  


As if hearing his thoughts telepathically which, honestly, wouldn't shock him in the slightest, Namjoon opens his mouth to speak once more: "If you ever need me again, you can pretty much find me in the science building," he pauses mid-sentence and opens the door, allowing the slightly smaller boy to exit first; Jungkook smiles politely, face shifting to stare at the book within his grasp. "Maybe next time I could find my old notes or something, pretty much all of that stuff is in my closet somewhere." 

  


Jungkook blinks, amazed by the sentiments of the elder, especially considering the two were just formally acquainted. "That's awesome, hyung, thank you. I really appreciate it, even if I am going to fail this test." he releases a self-deprecating laugh, shifting his gaze to stare straight down the corridor. 

  


"Yeah you probably will if you keep up with that crappy attitude," scolds the elder as he grasps onto the straps of his book-bag, fingers drumming against the thin material. "Speak some positivity in the air. How do you expect to pass when you're going in thinking you're going to fail?"

  


The raven can feel eyes locked on his form and he doesn't turn to connect their eyes. Instead he offers a halfhearted shrug, eyes narrowing as they continue to stare down the hallway until once more the elder opens the door leading toward the outdoors. Not too long now would the two be within the considerably warmer climate of the science building, which meant less invasive looks from Namjoon; like he could see through him like transparent glass, thoughts open and served on a platter for the elder to dissect.

  


Still hoping for an answer, Namjoon awkwardly clears his throat, which only increases the unbearable tension that had formulated between the two. Jungkook thinks firmly of nothing but the test, physically willing the thoughts of Spider-Man to the very back of his mind. "I just—it's hard, I guess, thinking about passing when I have so many other things on my mind," quips the teen, knowing that he had to say something or risk the elder becoming suspicious.

  


"I can tell," Namjoon remarks conversationally as he opens yet another door, this time to the science building. Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise at the back of his throat, brows furrowing, as he glances up to survey the expression the elder wears. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just the look in your eyes, like you're here but not."

  


Unconsciously the raven increases the speed of his walking, the elder pacing to keep up, gazing at the younger with a perplexed expression. If he finds it strange, he doesn't voice it, just allows the silence to drift until he pauses in front of the Psychology room's door. This time he doesn't open the door, doesn't have to, not when its already ajar. Namjoon hesitates by the door, like he wants to say something but thinks better of it, instead snorting softly and strolling away down the hall to the Physics room. 

  


Grateful, Jungkook is, as he hurriedly makes his way into the room as if he almost expects the elder to shift on his heel to blurt out whatever was on his mind. Once inside he allows his gaze to flicker inhumanly, eyes darkening to a deep onyx as he utilizes his powers to swiftly locate Taehyung's form, eyes reverting to its natural hue once he finds the brunet with one pencil between his teeth and another placed at the back of his ear.

  


He scurries up the stairs toward the row, taking two steps at a time, stopping only when he finds an empty seat beside the brunet. "Hey," breathes the teen a moment later, the elder having been gazing at note-cards sprawled along his desk. 

  


He blinks upon noticing the raven and practically beams at the sight of him alone. "Was kinda worried you weren't gonna wake up in time and felt kinda bad about letting you sleep in," states the boy apologetically with a downward quirk of his lips. "But holy shit, like—Could you look more like a Panda?"

  


"I think I have insomnia," murmurs Jungkook feebly while his fingers unconsciously prod at the dark crescents beneath his eyes. "Are they really that bad?"

  


"I mean, pandas are cute and you're cute, so." Taehyung shrugs his shoulders resolutely and reverts his gaze back to the note cards, flipping through them periodically. "Nah, not really. Just gives you a bad boy kinda look, it works for you."

  


"Oh, you, uh—You think so?"Jungkook sounds hopeful, fingers carding through his disheveled locks in a poor attempt at looking more presentable. 

  


Taehyung fiddles with one of the note cards, repeating the contents to himself, before tossing it back to the desk. He glances at the younger once more, offering a broad grin, one that's followed by a snort. "I'm messing with you, Kookie. Yeah, you're handsome regardless but you really do need to sleep at least once a week or something," His face portrays the concern he feels, warm eyes searching the raven's for something. "Staying up late and playing vampire is cool sometimes, yeah, but you're only human."

  


There were times where Taehyung would express similar sentiments, and he tended to regardless, about how the raven should focus more on the health of his mind and body versus obsessing over the small things like studying. Many a times the brunet had even offered to allow the youth the opportunity to shamelessly copy the homework he had completed, often helping him throughout the day with maintaining consciousness long enough to finish the assignments given out. 

  


Each and every time that worried glint appeared in his eyes would appear, it would simultaneously increase in intensity. First it had been playful, teasing the youth for copping out of assignments here and there, but then it had become a noticeable pattern that had left him unsettled. During the first semester of college, and even back since the early years of high school, never once had Jungkook skipped a task dealt out by instructors. In fact, out of the two, he was the one who frequented finishing the tasks first before anyone else.

  


"I guess I forget that sometimes," comes Jungkook's crestfallen response. He doesn't want to meet the elder's gaze, knows what'll lurk in those warm brown eyes. "It's just—I'm already so far behind and I can't just not study because if I don't then—"

  


One of Taehyung's hands reach across the short distance between them to rest on top of the latter's. "I got your back, Kookie. You think I'm gonna let you fail? Because I'm not obviously." solemnly swears the brunet, holding the youth's gaze. "Guys like us have good looks and brains, so it's not like I'm gonna let guys only like you for your face," jests Taehyung as he leans forward even farther, this time to gingerly caress the younger's cheek, offering it a firm pat a moment later.

  


"Nice to see someone worried about my image," humors the teen, earning another snicker from Taehyung as he retracts his hand to seek out his phone.

  


Dr. Park enters the room and announces to the class that he required their cell phones as well as any other potentially advantageous materials. The elder of the duo confiscates both devices and transports them to the front of the room within a small plastic container where the rest of the phones are currently being stacked. Fingers hover over the home button of Jungkook's, glancing back over his shoulder to find the raven with his face buried within his hands, and reluctantly press it a moment later.

  


What he finds is what's on any phone's lock screen for the most part; there's the time at the very top, he has an old background photo of the two of them from high school, as well as a few app notifications. One thing he notices is that there is no alarm set, at least not one that he can visibly see in the corner of the screen, so he releases a discouraged sigh and places it gently against the side of the container along with his own.

  


After returning to the row, Dr. Park declares that the tests were being passed out and that there would be no more speaking for the time being until every single test had been turned in. And Taehyung, he pretends that he doesn't hear him and instead turns to the younger, who's visibly distressed, hissing noisily to gather his attention. Glancing toward the front of the room, fearing the merciless wrath of Dr. Park, he discovers that the man is currently distracted with handing out the stapled tests, eyes finally meeting with the elder.

  


"Good luck, you're gonna ace the hell out of this test." whispers the elder, offering cheerful motivation in the off-chance it may unlock the younger's inner aspirations.

  


In that moment, with Taehyung beaming at him like he genuinely believed that Jungkook could do anything, he swears that he can from that expression alone. That broad grin, reaching to cast a glint within his eyes, has the raven feeling weak and not just because he's still a little drained from the night prior. He can do this, he can, and if the latter thinks so, then it makes the previously daunting task abundantly more achievable.

  


When he eventually receives the stapled sheets however, he doesn't even realize that its set out before him because he's still staring longingly at the brunet who's already hard at work. It takes the boy glancing up and coining him a goofy grin to reel him from the reverie he had drifted off to, immediately wetting his lips and shifting his gaze to the less important material on the desk.

  


Almost instantaneously after laying eyes on the tiny inked letters darting the page, Jungkook freezes and the material he had learned prior deteriorated into the abyss. Sitting there, like he was paralyzed, the youth stares expressionless at the one paper that could determine his average for the remainder of the semester and releases an involuntary yelp. 

  


Taehyung as intuitive as he is glances at him before even hearing the tell-tale sign and casts him an inquisitive look. Unable to voice the fact that he had no idea what he was reading, the raven just pokes his lips out into a pout, not even trying to convey how pathetic he felt in that moment. The brunet taps his pen against the desk and murmurs in a hushed tone, "Just do what you know first."

  


"But I don't know anything," sighs Jungkook a considerate moment later, shielding his mouth with a hand and feigning to yawn after muttering the words; he plays it off apparently, as it goes unnoticed by those around him.

  


Taehyung looks disappointed but doesn't breathe another word as he inconspicuously scoots his desk as closely as possible without making his actions obvious. One of his hands slides the sheet toward the edge of the desks surface, glancing back and forth toward the instructor and back, finding the man propped on his desk with a book resting within his lap.

  


"Just copy, hurry up."

  


But Jungkook doesn't want to, even if it means a passing grade. Because regardless of his desperate need to make good marks, he doesn't wish to accomplish it if it meant doing so by less than honorable means—call it the standard hero's code, one that wouldn't falter for as long as the teen was blessed with abilities. So as difficult as it is to avert his gaze from the sheet filled with answers, he does so rightfully, instead tapping his own pencil rhythmically against the desk.

  


He continues on like that for a few minutes, staring impassively at the sheet, wracking his brain for at least one correct answer to materialize within his mind. It never comes, however, and the raven is left making educated guesses that would hopefully prove to be accurate speculations in the long-run. He even tries recalling the rhymes he had learned earlier, remembering them with ease, jotting the answers down in their respective boxes; at least those he would get correct, which meant he wouldn't be a complete and utter failure. 

  


Eventually the anxiety he had going into the test had dissipated and allowed him to meticulously recollect the material he had studied for hours on end that entire week. Basic questions, especially the multiple choice one's, were the least challenging and gave him a chance to debate which answer was right. For the most part, after getting into the groove of things, he finds himself breezing through and then he hears it from the front of the room—

  


And evidently everyone else, including Dr. Park, had heard it as well. Disrupting the entire classroom is the sound of the alarm alerting the teen that some form of danger was occurring within the city. Yet here he was in the middle of an important test, one that he couldn't afford to abandon. But he would have to, he's knows it already because a part of him—the part that's altruistic and impartial—won't allow him to just sit back and allow the situation to get tumultuous. 

  


"Who's phone is this?" demands Dr. Park as he inspects the container full to the brim with phones, fingers rummaging through the container until ultimately plucking up Jungkook's. He hoists it at the front of the room and presents it in a sweeping motion to the students, eyes flickering back and forth from faces.

  


Hesitant as ever, glancing about the room at the lack of claim, Jungkook raises his hand sluggishly into the air for the instructor to see. "It's, uh, it's mine." confirms the raven, ignoring the scowl he receives from the other students.

  


"Well come down here and turn it off before I have to ask you to leave." Dr. Park resigns, beckoning a finger toward the teen who trots hurriedly down the stairs to graciously take back the phone. "Either off completely or at least mute the sound." 

  


Eyes rapidly scan the banner on the screen to discover what the situation of the day was. Apparently an arson suspect, who had set fire to several building across the city in the past, had managed to commit the crime yet again. This time he had managed to vanish from police's sight, having spent a vast majority of time trying to extinguish the flames; the units had gathered at the scene while the actual culprit had mugged an innocent civilian and subsequently stolen their vehicle in the process.

  


If only the city was capable of handling such harsh situations without interference from Spider-Man. He gazes apologetically at the teacher, expecting the lecture of his life for what he was about to do. "I have to go," croaks the teen as he thinks of the fastest route back to the dorm to retrieve his suit. 

  


Dr. Park sets his mouth into a firm, unwavering line as he stares down the bridge of his nose at Jungkook. "If you leave this classroom, your test will be void." 

  


"Dr. Park, this is really important and I wouldn't leave like this if I didn't have to—"

  


Aforementioned male raises a hand, effectively silencing the youth, clearly displeased by the ordeal. "There is no adequate reason you could offer that could excuse your absence," haughtily states the man in a final, unyielding tone. 

  


More than twenty-five sets of eyes are pointedly observing the scene, some giggling obnoxiously at Jungkook's boldness, while others exchanged hushes mumbles about the golden boy gone rogue. One pair of eyes in particular, positively flabbergasted by the exchange, narrows in scrutiny and before he can think his actions through, he extends his limbs and paces down the steps to accompany the youth.

  


He places a hand on Jungkook's shoulder, squeezing it deliberately, then faces the teacher. "Can I talk to him outside for a second, Dr. Park? You know, reason in the way us youngsters do." He laughs nervously, awaiting the latter's response.

  


"You have exactly thirty seconds to get his head screwed on straight before I trash his test." Dr. Park grumbles, pinching at the bridge of his nose, reverting back to his seated position. "The rest of you can continue, you still have an hour to complete the assignment." 

  


Taehyung tugs on the material of the Jungkook's sleeve, towing him into quiet safety of the hallway away from prying eyes and chronic eavesdroppers. The brunet crowds the younger, effectively preventing him from a swift escape. "I don't know what's going on but you can't disappear, not now. You know you need this grade." Both hands go to Jungkook's shoulders, holding him in place, mouth set in a firm line with wide and pleading eyes.

  


He's so close to his face that he can feel every puff of air seeping from his mouth and can smell the slightest hints of cologne wafting from his skin; spicy and sweet, just how one would describe the brunet. It's impossible not to succumb to his intense gaze, not when the two are eye-level, he doesn't have a choice but to and he's left shivering involuntary at the incensed glint lurking there.

  


"Tae, look—You don't understand and I really can't explain right now, but I really need to leave." vehemently insists the raven as he takes a daring step forward, brushing past the elder.

  


But Taehyung isn't allowing him to leave without a fight, the elder grappling at his hand and holding it tightly in the space between them. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later," acquiesces the brunet who abruptly drops his hand to cross his arms over his chest. "I'll convince Dr. P to let you take it later on this afternoon. And whatever it is you got yourself into, just take care of yourself, alright..?" He pauses to bow his head to the tiled floor. His voice lowers significantly and is barely audibly when he speaks once more:"... _For me_?"

  


Jungkook nods eagerly in response and offers a resigned, barely there grin as he shifts on his heel to sprint down the narrow hallway. "I owe you one, hyung!" exclaims the teen boisterously, glancing over his shoulder to find the elder lingering by the doorway before reluctantly re-entering the room.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Retrieving the book-bag and changing at a rapid fire pace was something he would have to learn how to hasten even further. Other heroes didn't meet hassles when changing into their super-suits, but he doubted that other heroes perspired in the form of liquid glue either, so he mentally digresses. From one building to the next he soars, feeling weightless as he does, one of the only truly freeing experiences he had had the pleasure of knowing firsthand.

  


Rounding the heart of the city where the incident had occurred had taken far longer than he had originally thought it would, the teen swooping just barely over the roofs of cars as he casts another web, this time to a streetlamp. He crouches there, glances from the cement pavement to the cars speeding down the length of the road, until one in particular captures his attention.

  


Its an ancient Hyundai model that swerves carelessly through traffic, skating past cars and even scraping deafeningly loud against several of them. It's one of those metal against metal sounds that leaves one clamping their hands over their ears, squeaking eerily against the eardrums. Jungkook doesn't waver a second longer as he takes a step off the streetlamp to fall gracefully onto the top of a car roof, the occupant murmuring on about the potential dents he would leave.

  


Jungkook discovered the most reliable mode of transport for the time being was utilizing the roofs of cars and proceeds to leap, light as a feather, across the tops toward the smoking Hyundai. All the while his eyes dart about for something to potential halt the cars movement, finding nothing remotely helpful minus a few dumpsters plastered to the sides of buildings.

  


Coming up to an intersection, and mentally cursing, the raven springs into action and hops down from the car he's currently on top of toward the dumpster. Leading toward a four-way, with no signs of stopping, is the Hyundai. The lights are currently on green for the street that the car is traveling down and he knows he has to do something quick to prevent anymore incidents.

  


Jungkook begins a steady trot, barely even breaking a sweat as he slides into a crouch. Upon spinning in a small clockwise circle, he shoots two silky webs toward the heavily rusted dumpster and meets initial resistance. At first it won't budge under his administrations, and his frustration grows greatly as the Hyundai approaches; he clenches his eyes tightly shut and releases a low grunt until it relents and slides against the cement. Sparks appear at the bottom of the dumpster, sparking the more it aggravates the cement below. Soon it's clamoring to an abrupt halt just before the Hyundai smashes into it, the driver swerving at the last minute so it demolishes the passenger side.

  


Panting laboredly, the man is, as he crawls weakly out of the vehicle and attempts to right himself. He heaves a breath as he grapples for the shattered window to leverage himself, shards of glass embedding into the skin of his palm. Jungkook almost pities the man as he saunters over, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed authoritatively. 

  


"I wouldn't go running off if I were you," whistles Jungkook as he takes in the grungy state of the man, clothing in tatters and scrapes covering up the expanse of his arms. "Best to just come quietly."

  


"Fuck you," viciously spits that man as he staggers forward in a feeble attempt at throwing a punch, it's dodged without much effort, so he repeats the action as if the results would change. "You self-righteous bastard," coughs the man as he grips at his abdomen, doubling over. "There'll come a day where your cop friends won't be there to protect you," seethes the man, chuckling darkly. "Matter of fact, those'll be the same pigs comin' after you."

  


"Alright, tough guy." Jungkook muses as he thrusts his hands out, cocooning the man in thousands of strands of silk. He wriggles like a worm upon the ground once he tips over, furiously spitting vile words. "Why do the bad guys always have to monologue everything?" snorts the raven as he hoists the man into his arm, strolling casually toward the streetlamp, easily scuttling up the lanky structure and depositing the man there to leave him dangling. He smacks his hands together, admiring his work. "What? You can't hang?"

  


And like that the teen is righting the dumpster back to where it belonged as well as dragging the destroyed car onto the side of the pavement to allow traffic to persevere. Cameras flash blindingly bright as the raven attempts to meander through the throng of bodies surrounding him. Tiny children are pleading for photos and honestly, who could resist an adorably round face with wide, innocent eyes? So he plays celebrity for the first time, taking pictures here and there, posing with a peace sign before springing back into action—or more specifically, back to finishing that test if Dr. Park would allow him to.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


By some greater force of will, Dr. Park had allowed him time to complete the assignment. Whatever Taehyung had told him had apparently worked, which had resulted in Jungkook spending nearly an hour inside of the classroom as he recollects the material he had studied so diligently the nights prior. As difficult as it was, he felt relieved as he ticked off the tiny questionnaire boxes, silently grateful for the multiple choice questions that gave him a variety of answers to contemplate.

  


Strolling outside of the building with Taehyung, who's practically plastered to his hip at this point, the duo step into the crisp air of the day. Refreshing, it is, to not be in humid room filled with unrivaled tension. He could practically feel the instructor glaring at him from where he sat behind his desk, can hear the steady thrum of fingers tapping against the wooden surface. It had him on edge at first, sweating profusely as he struggled within his seat, eyes narrowed in concentration as he sluggishly finished the test.

  


"Hey Kookie," starts Taehyung casually, his arms folding behind his head as the two stroll. Jungkook makes a noncommittal noise, his fingers fiddling with the phone located within his pocket. "You don't have to tell me about your thing now, but whenever you're ready, just feel free to lay it on me?"

  


Most people thought of Taehyung as oblivious, and he often was, but he was actually more intuitive than most people thought. Jungkook chuckles timidly, hand still toying with the phone within his grasp, an anxious habit he had acquired recently. "It's kind of a lot to lay on anyone." remarks the teen, eyes trained straight ahead.

  


"Yeah?" snorts Taehyung as he withdraws his arms to playfully shove the youth. "Like I can't handle crushing weight? You're the heaviest thing I've ever had to carry before and no, it wasn't fun."

  


"I'm one-hundred and forty-five pounds of pure muscle unlike someone else I know," defensively retorts Jungkook as he returns the shove full-force, sending the elder stumbling to the side, his laughter loud and cheery.

  


Taehyung's fingers, deft and swift, hook beneath the hem of his shirt and steadily tug it up to reveal the faintly defined muscles of his abdomen. Warm hues glance toward the exposed skin, the muscles tensing as he releases a chuckle, glancing to gauge the latter's reaction, "It's not complete flab." snickers the brunet as he glides one of his hands over his smooth abdomen: "You might've stopped hitting the gym but I still go sometimes, it's the only reason I can afford to drink sodas and eat Cheetos all day." 

  


"I still work out, at least a little bit," Jungkook refutes matter-of-factually, desiring nothing more than to defend his wounded pride. "Running is good cardio and I could probably join the cross-country team if I wanted."

  


"Whatever," snorts an incredulous Taehyung, offering an endeared grin as he slides behind the youth to grasp the book-bag resting upon his shoulder, jiggling it within his hands, receiving a low groan in response.

  


Sirens approach, abrupt and startling the duo, blaring from the front entrance of the campus grounds. Any prior doubts about the sounds were rectified in the form of distinguished scarlet lights glaring from that general vicinity. The duo initially stiffens within the grass, glancing at each other and exchanging alarmed glances, fingers instinctively extending to brush against each other.

  


Still frozen to the spot and unable to mobilize, the duo continues to dreadfully watch the scene. Less than a few hundred feet rests the ambulance once it decelerates, paramedics leaping from the back of the van and darting toward the open double-doors at the back of the English building. With the need to investigate and ensure that the situation was under control, Jungkook propels forward, his sneaker-clad shoes pounding against the pavement. Behind him the brunet is struggling to keep up, his heavy foot-falls audibly echoing with his own.

  


Paramedics emerge from the double doors as the raven nears the scene and finds that within a stretcher rests a pale boy around his age convulsing violently. Standing a few feet away to distance himself from inconveniencing the health workers is Jungkook, who stands ram-rod straight, shivering involuntarily as the stretcher was carried passed him. Dark hair, as dark as night, plasters to a sweat-slicked forehead as the unknown boy thrashes his head vigorously against the restraints keeping him firmly in place.

  


By the time Taehyung catches up, the paramedics had already eased the stretcher into the back of the emergency vehicle and were cautiously backing out to return the way they had arrived. Scarlet reflects in the duo's eyes as the two waver restlessly from one foot to the next, staring after the scene and hoping that whomever had gotten injured would be alright in the long-run. Heavy foot falls tramp from within the narrow hallway and out emerges none other than Jimin, breathing labored and complexion flushed.

  


Thin, trembling fingers run rampant throughout his locks, tugging the blond strands by the roots, brows knitting firmly together. Jimin gulps deeply, releasing a shaky exhale, eyes locked and unwavering on the departing ambulance until it's out of his direct line of sight. Without much preamble, the blond is dropping his hands to instead embrace himself comfortingly, shifting to face the duo behind him. His unsteady gaze falters upon glancing from one boy's eyes to the other, releasing another watery sigh.

  


" _Yoongi_ —.." gravels Jimin, eyes welling with tears and becoming glassy: "I-it's Yoongi..."

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah? 
> 
> things are starting to heat up~ <3


	5. Three. (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll come back and edit soon~ I tried to roughly skim it about an hour ago and I caught a few mistakes, but I probably didn't catch them all.. For that, I'm sorry
> 
> (( also: direct continuation from previous chapter xx ))

  
  


  
  
  


Thin, trembling fingers run rampant throughout his locks, tugging the blond strands by the roots, brows knitting firmly together. Jimin gulps deeply, releasing a shaking exhale, eyes locked and unwavering on the departing ambulance until it's out of direct line of sight. Without much preamble, the blond is dropping his hands to instead embrace himself comfortingly, shifting to face the duo behind him. His unsteady gaze falters upon glancing from one boy's eyes to the other, releasing another watery sigh.

  


"Yoongi—.." gravels Jimin, eyes welling with tears and becoming glassy: "I-It's _Yoongi_..."

  


Before the brunet can even think about his actions, his slender arms are already moving on their own accord to wrap securely around the blond. Taehyung shushes him, balancing his chin atop his head. "The kid in your English class, right?" cautiously inquires the boy, not wanting to worsen the latter's already sour mood. Jimin nods silently, not breathing a word. "I remember, yeah.. W-what happened?"

  


Jungkook, not the best with emotions when it came to those other than his family or Taehyung, remains firmly in place and looks on concerned, not quite certain with how to proceed with the delicate situation. If the emotions overwhelming the blond were anything like what the raven imagined, then he must be feeling horrendous; witnessing someone you know, or even a stranger, in such dire distress was a life-changing experience that often haunted you whether it be during the day or even at night.

  


Still, he listens in closely, taking a few steps forward to gently pat the blond on the back. "I don't even know, Tae..." Jimin's voice is muffled by the side of the brunet's neck, words warbled and barely comprehensible. 

  


Taehyung appears apprehensive when his eyes reach the raven, lips turned down in a frown. "Just tell me whatever you saw, yeah? Maybe we could figure this out," quips the boy, still maintaining eye contact with Jungkook, who offers a nod.

  


"We were doing schoolwork together and he just collapsed on the ground," Jimin breathes, taking a deep breath and holding it, only for it be released in the form of a humorless laugh. "Everyone thought it was a gag and laughed but then he didn't get up, he just—just laid there and started seizing."

  


Familiar thoughts drifted throughout the young arachnid's mind, pondering about the first time he had been bitten by a radioactive spider. Convulsing had been one of the side-effects along with swelling and fluid swelling the entirety of his hand. Blacking out had been the next symptom that something was wrong, having fallen in a weak heap, consciousness depleting until all he could vaguely remember were tiny black dots floating aimlessly within his vision.

  


As the two continue to converse about the ordeal, Jimin re-telling the story from the very beginning and describing how terrified he was, Jungkook pats both of his pockets until retrieving his phone. He glances at the screen and finds no new alerts, like nothing had even happened in the first place, which made sense—it hadn't been an incident that Spider-Man could remedy with a few well-placed webs nor a powerful punch. 

  


But nonetheless the teen had at least expected a news-van to spontaneously arrive. Whenever any type of situation occurred on campus grounds, it was generally well documented and would appear on the nightly news so parents were in the know. Yet as the trio, now surrounded by other fidgety students, were scattered about the grounds, no cameras nor vans spawned from the school's entrance. An intense silence consumes the immediate area, thoughtful and filled with bewilderment that would certainly linger for the remainder of the day.

  


"—I know he'll be okay, his parents used to own Min Enterprises, remember? Even if the doctors don't know what's wrong, I'm sure his parents will—"

  


Jungkook's interest piques at that, eyes sliding to Jimin once more, finding him still being consoled in an embrace by the brunet. "Did you say Min Enterprises?"

  


Jimin sniffles, withdrawing from the embrace to nod slowly, suspiciously gazing the raven up and down. "Yeah, why? He wipes his nose with the back of his hand, eyes reddened and lips still possessing a slight tremble.

  


Even Taehyung is gazing at him, eyes widening in realization, immediately slanting his hand across his throat as if telling him not to bring up that particular subject. At least not now, he mouths, shaking his head in heed. "Nothing, it's just—You're right, his parent's should figure it out if it's anything serious."

  


Not wanting the subject to rear any further in a less than appealing direction, Taehyung pipes in and places his hands on Jimin's shoulders, offering them a reassuring squeeze. "It's only three but it's late enough to start day-drinking," suggests the teen with a waggle of his brows: "I know you have beer in your fridge and what's better than getting a little drunk and spilling your heart?"

  


Even as melancholy as Jimin feels, somehow he still has the energy to release a watery laugh. "Bros for life," he offers the younger a hand and pulls him into a friendly hug, patting him on the back. "You coming, pretty boy?" Taehyung has that hopeful glint in his eye, like he really wants him to come, but Jungkook is already bowing his head in apology.

  


"I'm not really a big drinker," explains the raven when the blond quirks an imploring brow. He shrugs, lips tilting down in a frown. "Not to mention I still haven't finished my art project yet, but once I'm done I'll come for sure." 

  


"Oh dude, I get it." Jimin states suggestively, eyes remaining trained on the raven. "You want alone time, I get it. I'll be waiting on that text though." 

  


Jungkook offers an enthusiastic thumbs up followed by a broad grin, "Just lots of pressure nowadays and not enough time to actually think."

  


Taehyung remains quiet, which is utterly unlike him, mouth settled in a firm line as he nibbles at the inside of his cheek. He nudges Jimin and jerks his head toward the dorms, and Jimin gets the hint, sparing Jungkook a reserved grin. "Later, man." 

  


Nearly a minute passes while the raven stares after the two departing forms, brain operating at a mile per minute as his mind wanders to Min Enterprises. About a year ago the company had encountered turmoil sprouting from the two leaders of the organization. The Min's, who had built the corporation from the ground up, had been ostracized after an extensive investigation regarding the savage treatment of the humans involved within clinical trials.

  


Experimental drugs were created within the corporation's laboratories, supervised and conducted by the Min's, that dealt with varying ways to remedy ailments. Not only that, but the family had also been under intense scrutiny from the results received from testing an array of specially crafted vials. Most of the evidence had been destroyed before further investigation but it was said from ex-employees that it revolved around changing the structure of DNA.

  


Having both graduated with the highest honors imaginable, the duo possessing degrees in Bio-molecular Engineering, they had created several vaccines as well as stimulants that could severely alter one's outer appearance. The issue with the human trials was that none of the tests had been formally ran beforehand, everything based purely on speculation alone. Unfortunately for the company, each and every subject had fallen deathly ill, having suffered for days to weeks and even months until succumbing to the darkness of death.

  


Jungkook's limbs send him in the direction of the dormitory as he continues to openly ponder the infamous ordeal. Even despite the large quantity of deaths, somehow the Min's had managed to escape prosecution and had been ordered instead to never deal with medicine again, having been stripped of their former licenses and even their prestigious colleges desiring to reclaim their diplomas. It had brought shame onto the family, the two rarely abandoning the expensive mansion they dwell in, locked away within the privacy of the massive walls along with their adopted son, Min Yoongi.

  


All the trial proved was that anyone with an abundance of money and power could do whatever it was he or she wanted. Many had accused the city of being corrupt in that way, but money talked, or so the saying went. Nothing had been heard from the Min's months after the trial, though the two had allowed their son to attend Seoul University to continue his education without the hassle of security; they had released a quiet statement that their son, who had caused no harm, should be able to live and function as an ordinary teenager.

  


Lost in thought, Jungkook isn't paying much attention to where he's going, only pausing to right himself once he slams harshly into a solid form. When he glances up, an apology already spilling from his lips, he finds himself face-to-face with none other than Namjoon. His dimples make an appearance and he takes a polite step backward to allow ample space between them, hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes trained on Jungkook.

  


"Just the guy I was looking for," sighs the elder in relief. He scuffs the bottom of his sneakers against the grass, shoulders rising then falling nonchalantly. "Sorry about before, sometimes my mouth works a little faster than my brain."

  


The raven, who would rather be surfing the internet for more information on the Min's, nods in response and offers an accepting smile. "It's okay," Jungkook's voice strains: "Being stressed about that test really got to me and I guess I'm not me when I'm angry."

  


Namjoon's brow twitches at the hero mention, mouth spreading further in a grin. "There's nothing to worry about now, I'm eighty-five percent certain that you passed." And for someone who hadn't been present in the room witnessing the struggle, he really does sound sure of himself.

  


"I hope so, it was a lot harder than I thought it would be." Jungkook admits, rubbing at the back of his head with a small frown. "Hey, um—I was actually heading back to my dorm, you know, to research things for one of my classes. I told my friends that I would do a little work and then head over to their dorm. My friend Jimin, he was really upset about something that happened in the—"

  


"—English building?" finishes Namjoon suggestively, lips quirking down into a mirroring frown. "I was in the room when it happened and it took everyone by surprise. None of us expected to witness something like that, especially when he seemed fine during the earlier half of class." 

  


Once again the raven finds himself staring at the elder in awe, brows furrowing firmly as he speculates. "You were there?" Namjoon shoots him a quizzical look as if he hadn't just spoken the words aloud. "It's just, well, you're older than we are and I thought that maybe you'd be in your own class."

  


Namjoon looks apprehensive about the question at first, quietly calculating where the raven was going with the subject. "I could probably graduate this year and get my degree if I wanted, but then I wouldn't have anyone my age around." shrugs the teenager casually. "I only have two or three classes I'm in right now so a lot of my old teachers tend to ask me to help them teach since I'm more 'relatable' to the students." He uses air-quotations, offering another reserved smile.

  


Jungkook absorbs the information despite his mind being permanently stuck on the thought that the elder knew who Yoongi was as well. "Do you know Yoongi or anything?"

  


Taken aback, Namjoon coughs awkwardly into his fist, hip jutting out and arms crossing defensively over his chest. "I talked to him a few times but nothing major. We weren't really friends, it was more that his parents took interest in me and the grades I was making." 

  


"Oh," cringes the raven outwardly. Once more that peculiar air of tension surrounds the two in a tight embrace leaving Jungkook's anxiety soaring through the roof. "Well I should really get started on my research—"

  


"About that, I could help?" Namjoon suggests, head canting imploringly to the side. "I don't have anything else to do today and I was thinking that maybe we could go for lunch or something?"

  


It occurred to Jungkook that the latter was quite possibly the most socially awkward person he had met in a while; and because of that thought, he thinks absently that maybe the school's resident genius didn't have a lot of friends due to that fact. He knows what it's like to feel lonely, like no one was around to support you or even anyone there to talk to about minuscule things. That is until he had encountered Taehyung those years ago and since then, he had never felt lonesome again. 

  


Making friends is difficult, something that is awfully familiar to Jungkook as well. It was even more so when one was naturally timid and uncomfortable in social situations. Growing up Jungkook had been a shy little boy, one that would often be alone on the playground, afraid of not being accepted by his peers. It had been rectified when a little boy around his age had bounded up to him with a tiny blue ball, shaking it wildly in the air and obnoxiously asking if he wanted to play. A few years after that the duo had met Jimin, who had always been much closer to Taehyung, yet he still considered him a great friend regardless.

  


So he stands there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, his forefinger and thumb absently fiddling with one of his belt-loops. "That'll be cool, yeah." confirms the raven with a firm nod. "Just probably not today though."

  


Namjoon, who had previously been standing tense, releases a relieved sigh and visibly relaxes. Some of the tension between them seems to dissipate until the two are standing more comfortably before one another. "Thank you for that," the broad grin that spread across his lips is as genuine and real as the dimples that appear. "I'll pay and everything," quips the elder a second later. "I think one of my old teachers needs me for a World History class right now anyway, see you later?"

  


Jungkook waves his hand enthusiastically until the latter is shifting on his heel with a pep in his step. While he still finds Namjoon a little peculiar and strange, the raven decides that he should reserve judgement at least until after the impromptu lunch date. "Date." Jungkook groans aloud at that as he finally begins the journey back to the dorm room, already halfway there and dreading what this little rendezvous would have in store for him.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Fingers type deftly at the keyboard until the digits are aching and sore. It had been what felt like hours since holing himself up within the room. There the raven is resting upon the bed with his laptop strewn across his lap, eyes flickering rapidly across the screen as he reads each and every detail there was to offer about the Min's and their notorious experiments.

  


Part of him had wondered about going to them himself to see if the infamous duo could aid him in getting rid of his powers somehow. Sometimes he desired nothing more than to be normal by definition, not what he attempts to be on a daily basis. After the bite he had fallen into the routine of being abnormally ordinary, he would purposely stumble and didn't rely on his superhuman reflexes during sports. Forcing himself to do these things went completely against the arachnid side of the raven, who wanted nothing more than to share his extraordinary gifts with the world.

  


But even if the Min's could assist him, what price would he have to pay? Tampering with the structure of genes was dangerous and never seemed to emerge with positive results. Did he really want to destroy the strands of his DNA that gifted him such abilities? Without Spider-Man the city would succumb to the villains mercilessly terrorizing it and where would the arachnid be? Probably right where he was watching a live-stream of the destruction from his laptop, completely and utterly powerless.

  


Jungkook brings his thumb to his mouth and nibbles at the blunt nail there thoughtfully. His eyes sweep over the new article he had discovered about the possibility of a success story. There had been a sole person—who remained unnamed in the article—who had managed to survive the gene splicer. No one knows who it was, however, which left the raven frustrated. 

  


And maybe just maybe he was looking far too much into it? The youth wasn't entirely convinced that anyone could cure him at this point, and he wasn't even certain himself whether or not he would be better off without his cherished powers. He closes the laptop then and places it to the side atop his nightstand. Maybe a nap would do him good? His mind was already too preoccupied with a million thoughts at once and sleep was the only remedy to that particular ailment.

  


Jungkook decisively sprawls upon the bed and wriggles beneath the covers, head resting peacefully on the pillow and eyes focused straight ahead. Across the room lays Taehyung's most cherished sketchbook, the intricate doodles on the cover easily capturing his attention, that broad and fond smile that only the elder can reel appearing on his lips.

  


Things would look up, they had to, all he had to do was believe. Part of him desires to march across the carpet to pluck the tiny book up to flicker through the pages but figures it's an invasion of privacy, an unspoken boundary that he didn't want to cross without proper permission. So he lays there, eyes fluttering to a content close, rigid form softening considerably until he finds himself succumbing to the peaceful dark of slumber.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Upon blinking awake the teen discovers that the elder is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had decided to spend the night with Jimin and had simply forgotten to send a text message? Either way the raven found himself worrying copiously over the thought that the brunet had somehow wriggled his way into trouble; that was the thing about Taehyung, he was fearless and often found himself in situations that were difficult to squirm out of.

  


Throwing logic far from the forefront of his mind, the raven leaps from bed and gathers his makeshift suit to tug on. Instead of tugging on the usual loose jeans he frequented, despite them being the most comfortable when free-falling or zooming from one place to another, Jungkook instead plucks up a snug pair of faux leather jeans he had never had the chance of wearing before—not that he'd had a reason to, and this isn't even a legitimate one either.

  


Once he's properly dressed he makes swift work of the windowsill, leaving it slightly cracked for re-entry, easily sliding out of the confined space and glancing about wearily for any sign that he had been caught. Of course he hadn't, who would be out this late anyway, other than a compassionate Taehyung spending the night consoling a melancholy Jimin?

  


It doesn't take long finding him this time, not when he had a general idea of his location. Checking the roofs first seemed to prove fruitful, locating the boy on top of the same building as before. There he was sitting at the ledge once more, elbows resting on the steel rails, head upturned to admire the starry sky.

  


"Stalking me again?" conversationally states Taehyung, glancing over his shoulder to spare the raven a fond grin. His legs dangle over the ledge, kicking childishly back and forth, prompting the latter to join him with a pat on the ground beside him.

  


The youth stills in place, foot hovering a few centimeters off the ground, clearly startled by the voice addressing him. "Something like that, yeah." He snorts softly, gingerly lowering himself to plop unceremoniously beside the latter. "You have super-hearing now?" Jungkook nudges him on the side, prompting an answer, eyes alight with intrigue.

  


"Nah, just super smart." Taehyung replies sardonically, appearing to be quite proud of his wit. Honey brown eyes are quizzical as he looks upon Jungkook's amused face, gaze lingering their briefly before reluctantly reverting to the sky. He nibbles at his bottom lip contemplatively, leaning back onto his palms, pressing into the grimy cement below: "But really, what brings you to my secret spot?"

  


"My Spidey senses were tingling and I felt someone was all alone on a roof looking up at the sky, so of course I had to go to whoever it was." He pauses for effort, cheeks flushing a rosy color. "A hero can't leave someone all alone now, can I?" retorts the teen with a teasing grin playing on his lips, noticing how Taehyung's mouth pouts; not the reaction he had wanted and he opens his mouth to question it, only to be silenced by a husky voice.

  


"I just have a lot on my mind lately," concedes the teen with sagging, defeated shoulders: "Normal teenage angst aside, my best friend is keeping secrets from me and it's driving me fucking insane." Nimble fingers lace together and release, alternating between these actions while his apprehensive face continues to stare pointedly at the sky. His eyes narrow and openly express his concern, visibly chewing at the chapped skin of his lower lip: "I'm so worried about him but he won't tell me anything, at least not like he used to."

  


Now was not the time to be freezing yet there the teen is left blanching with his mouth agape. Nothing he could say could contest the fact, let alone rectify it and come up with a decent objective for his actions. Expressing how it was to protect him would be seen as the easy way out, and quite possibly the most cliche reason that any semblance of a hero could give. But it was the truth, even if it sounded like a terrible last minute excuse.

  


Sighing and deciding that any excuse was better than none at all, Jungkook inhales deeply and holds it. "If he's lying then maybe it's for a good reason?" suggests the teen, eyes glued on the dimly lit figures strolling along the cement below.

  


"What could be so bad that he wouldn't want me to know?" prods the brunet with an aggrieved groan. "I mean—obviously I won't judge him for anything, even if he is robbing banks or—or even watching weird fetish porn."

  


Jungkook splutters at the absurd notion and thumps a fist fiercely against his chest, ultimately clearing his airways and subsequently furrowing his brows. "Uh, yeah. I-I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's _definitely_ not that." He notes the way the latter peers at him through his peripheral, can see the slightest hint of a smirk twitching upon his lips. "Maybe he just really cares about you and wants you to be safe?"

  


"Safe from _what_?" inquires an increasingly impatient Taehyung, hands wildly thrusting upward, eyes wide and incredulous as he peers at the youth.

  


Jungkook's expression softens exponentially at the statement, allowing the exasperated words to resonate within his mind. Seconds tick by like that and Jungkook finds himself reverting back to the timid boy he once was, wearing his heart on his sleeve and appearing as sheepish as ever. "The world can be scary out there," hesitantly begins the teen with a tiny, woeful smile: "And the last thing anyone wants to think about is that the person they love is out there somewhere hurt."

  


The raven continues to stare at the beautifully speckled sky above, onyx eyes reflecting the twinkling stars, currently lost in thought. Right now, in this moment, was the most peace he had experienced in months since becoming the famous hero. Just staring up in tranquil silence and watching the dazzling stars wink at him in acknowledgement, as if they were offering kind and wordless regards for the youth; like how things would take a turn for the better, that he shan't worry for the stars would continue to shimmer each and every night in reverence. 

  


Because sitting there beside Taehyung, the boy he had yearned for since middle school, beneath the starry sky proved to be heartening. Like he could do anything, that he was invincible and that no matter what trials or tribulations he faced, he would always have that same brunet there reassuring him that all was well. It's euphoric knowing that some things would never change despite the circumstances the duo may face, which the youth had feared once upon a time. He smiles now at the sky, allowing his mind to continually drift on the subject while the interminable silence prevails.

  


Jungkook observes Taehyung from his peripheral vision, watching as the latter's concentrated gaze focuses on the intricate details on his palm and linger there for another brief moment before blinking to redirect his honey gaze to the raven. There within his bright eyes is a gleam he doesn't quite recognize, one that rivals the stars above and emphasizes the determined look plastering across his countenance. Suddenly he darts a hand forward to slide down the expanse of Jungkook's shoulders and down to rest, barely there, against his bicep. His hand lingers there momentarily and offers the taut muscle a warm squeeze to garner his attention, eyes never once wavering as the two lock gazes.

  


Visibly the teen gulps, adam's apple bobbing, eyes searching the latter's desperately: "How does he think I feel, then?" breathes the brunet finally, unconsciously soothing his chapped lips with a simple flick of his tongue. 

  


Rendered completely and utterly speechless, eyes locked on the motion of the latter's tongue, Jungkook is uncertain about what to say or do next. He continues to stare, baffled at the admittance, his instincts propelling him forward on their own accord. Slowly, he leans forward, lashes fluttering delicately as he does so. His bottom lip trembles steadily and it captures Taehyung's gaze, the brunet's brows furrowing thoughtfully and expression intrigued; he smiles unabashed as he completes the distance, eagerly smashing his lips against the raven's. 

  


The kiss is soft and tender, the kind that one wishes would never end, one that left both individuals breathless and gasping sharply. Jungkook's lips tingled at the gentle touch, and he instinctively brings quivering fingers to his mouth to attest the fact, as if somehow he could seize the electricity flowing beneath the skin. Things like this only happened in movies, the peculiar feel of scorching fire warming his mouth, leaving him feeling dizzy and pleasantly disoriented.

  


Taehyung's gaze is heavy and sultry, flickering between the raven's onyx gaze to his lips and back, leaning in once more to consume him in yet another chaste kiss. This time the brunet takes initiative and proceeds to tilt his head ever so slightly in an attempt to deepen the kiss, one of his idle hands sliding to the back of the raven's hoodie. He cups the back of his head gingerly, caressing the plush material beneath his fingertips, applying gentle pressure there to press him closer. Instinctively the duo slide closer together with the strength of invisible magnets, yearning to close the quaint proximity between their bodies. 

  


Jungkook sighs into the kiss and muses the thought that his mouth was made especially for this moment, made specifically to match the mold of Taehyung's lips. Gaining momentum, the raven presses more insistently against the elder's mouth, desiring more of the saccharine taste of his tongue colliding with his own. And Taehyung, feeling gracious, parts his lips and allows the youth to freely explore every inch of his mouth with his eager tongue.

  


" _Tae_.." rasps the raven as melts into the sensations overwhelming him, one hand gripping onto the elder's knee while the other goes to his jaw, caressing the smooth skin fondly. 

  


Aforementioned male makes an inquisitive sound at the back of his throat, teeth nipping earnestly at the youth's bottom lip, silently pleading for Jungkook to submit to his administrations. "Please..?" keens the brunet, withdrawing from the youth's proximity to instead pepper kisses down the expanse of his sharp jaw. 

  


"How would your friend feel right now?" croaks Jungkook, head lolling to the side and allowing the brunet better access to his neck. Taehyung hums contently against the base of his throat, sending shrill vibrations through every sensitive inch of the raven. "What would he say?"

  


Taehyung nuzzles thoughtfully against his neck, inhaling his musky scent with a blissful hum. "You tell me?" His voice is low, raspy, and barely above a whisper; his voice an indistinguishable cross between optimistic and accusatory.

  


"I think he would understand," sighs the raven after a considerate moment, eyes still contently closed, body tingling in response to the latter's touch.

  


Taehyung retracts completely then, eyes blinking owlishly, mouth setting into a firm line. Nothing is said as he abruptly climbs to his feet to gather the things he had brought along with him, shaking his head and murmuring something quietly to himself. He halts then, glancing down at Jungkook in a mix between apologetic and furious, brows furrowing tightly as he runs thin digits through his locks.

  


"I just—.." The brunet utters a humorless laugh as he shakes his disheveled locks, fingertips hovering over his bottom lip. "I gotta head back.." There's a stoic look etched onto his countenance, the brunet fighting any form of emotion from encroaching his expression. "Be safe, Spidey?"

  


"Wait," hisses Jungkook as he scrambles gracelessly to his feet to stumble behind the retreating figure. "Tae, what is it? What's wrong?"

  


This time he pauses in place, head still bowed to the grimy cement, his hand rubbing up and down his bicep nervously. "I told Jimin I needed some air, don't want him thinking I was running away from him." He scuffs the bottom of his sneaker against the ground but immediately stops a moment later, the sound far too loud and grating against his eardrums.

  


" _Oh_ ," Jungkook looks dejected and is thankful that the latter isn't looking at him; doesn't him to, not when he looks as pathetic as he feels. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

  


Taehyung releases a snort at that, honestly finding it humorous, ultimately glancing over his shoulder to spare the youth a parting glance, "I know.." He offers a disheartened smile then bows his head once more: "I know.."

  


Once the words are uttered the brunet is briskly sauntering toward the fire escape on the opposing side of the building and even peers across the distance at the raven as he begins his steady descent, eyes heavy with betrayal as he shakes his head in dismay. And Jungkook, well, he's left standing there shamelessly wearing a dumbfounded expression. Because in all honesty, he was completely uncertain as to what he just conspired between the two, and happened to be left with more questions than actual answers. Fingers fiddle with the mask still plastered to his face, feeling exposed despite his coverings. He releases a sigh, snatching it off his face to stare at it with a sorrowful gaze.

  


Regardless of the situation, however, he finds that maybe he had finally gotten what he deserved; he just wished it didn't feel as bad as it did.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses about where this is going ? :p


	6. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually when it comes to fics i literally go weeks or months without updating but for some reason it's the opposite with this fic ? like tf ? but i guess that's a good thing ? :p 
> 
> anyway: enjoy, yeah? x

  
  


  
  
  


Twiddling thumbs and remaining silent throughout the duration of class was not something that the raven reveled in. An arms-width away rests Taehyung in his regular spot, eyes staring straight ahead, lips permanently tilted downward. Not once had the brunet acknowledged his presence, let alone even glanced in his general direction, and if this was what it felt like to be spited by someone you put above all else, then he would be hell-bent on making a hasty apology.

  


Because the more he sits there ignoring the lecture in hopes that the latter would speak to him, the more dejected he feels. He heaves a soundless sigh and stretches out across his desk, arms crossing on the surface, face burrowing in the space his limbs create. Ever since last night on the roof things had been tense between them.

  


Of course he hadn't seen the brunet until the duo had bumped into each other walking into class since Taehyung, as good of a friend as he is, had returned to Jimin's dorm to keep him company. That didn't mean that Jungkook hadn't attempted to converse with him because he had, it's just that the latter didn't wish to respond to the text he had sent and instead left him on ' _read_.'

  


Which honestly sent a dagger straight through his heart if he were being honest—or maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth because it had hurt a lot worse than that, even worse than digging the shell of a bullet from his shoulder. It meant staying up until the sun peeked over the horizon and its rays peered in mercilessly through the blinds pondering what exactly he had done to deserve such punishment.

  


Someone's calling his name, not that it matters, not when the voice doesn't belong to the one voice he desires more than anything to hear. "—Jeon Jungkook, why is your head down?"

  


Blinking at the sound of a meter stick slapping nonchalantly against the edge of his desk, Jungkook startles and shoots up abruptly to address the instructor. "I was—..." He glances at Taehyung for assistance but the brunet's head is bowed toward his desk, fists clenched tightly on its surface. "I was thinking about the answer to the question?"

  


Dr. Park looks unimpressed with the retort and even offers a derisive snort. His hands, wrinkled from age, grip tighter onto the meter stick and smacks it rhythmically against his palm until the skin is a furious crimson. "And what, pray tell, would the answer be?"

  


"Twenty-four..?" squeaks the raven in response, earning a cacophony of laughter from those close enough to hear. 

  


Taehyung glances about the room at the figures chortling with laughter, some even to the point of tears, and heaves a weary sigh. "He's been up all night worried about Yoongi," explains the teen hesitantly, eyes sliding to the younger's cringing form: "They're pretty close, so of course he's a little out of it right now. I mean, just look at his face."

  


As per usual the brunet is his scapegoat whenever he needed him, and for that he was grateful; always would be for as long as he lived. It helps that Dr. Park, for whatever unknown reason, had a tender spot for the teen. More often than not Taehyung could afford to slack off during class, knowing that the instructor would sympathize with him, but Jungkook? That was a different story entirely and for the same perplexing reason, Dr. Park seemed to have an affinity for giving the poor raven a difficult time.

  


"—Actually, we're going to go see him at the hospital after class." Taehyung quips with a weak smile, eyes drifting down to his desk once more. 

  


"We are?" Jungkook hisses, glancing at the elder for confirmation; he receives none, of course, as the brunet doesn't dare look at him. Dr. Park looks skeptical about the reasoning and suspiciously narrows his gaze at the raven: "W-we are, I just—I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention from now on." dumbly murmurs the teen, sinking further and further into his seat as the man glares at him.

  


Pointing the meter stick across the desk and aiming toward Taehyung, Dr. Park offers a scolding click of his tongue. "Take care of this kid." 

  


With that the man is bounding down the stairs to return to his desk, plopping onto it and staring out at the crowd once more. His eyes, beady and piercing, seem to go straight through Jungkook and he isn't certain how to feel about that—let alone anything else anymore. His cheeks burn crimson and he desires nothing more than to disappear, to just run away and never come back, especially while he's being glared at like he's an insipid bug that needs to be squashed.

  


Once more he resumes his fixation with Taehyung's face, and this time is rewarded by a pair of honey eyes studying him. "You, me and Jimin after class." insists the brunet, lips twitching at the corners but not fully broadening; it's the kind of barely there smile that doesn't even reach his eyes. "No running away, no excuses, nothing." 

  


"I swear," solemnly agrees the boy with an earnest nod of his head. "I-I'm sorry, by the way."

  


"For what?" Taehyung blinks, fingers ghosting along his lower lip like he had done the night prior. 

  


"You're mad at me, aren't you?" pries the teen with a deep gulp, eyes not daring to trace the movement of his fingers; not now, at least, not when he finally has his attention. 

  


Taehyung utters a breathless laugh and takes in the latter's expression; doe eyes comically wide, lips thoroughly bitten and red, brows twitching as they furrow upon his forehead. "It's hard to be when you look like that," snorts the teen, shielding the grin that spreads across his lips with a well-placed fist.

  


It's Jungkook's turn to blink his surprise, hands going to prod at his face, wondering just how foolish he appeared in that moment. "Like what?" implores the youth, prodding at his nose then down to swipe a thumb along his bottom lip.

  


"I thought you were playing dumb at first but now I think I figured it out," whispers the teen as the instructor resumes teaching, words incomprehensible to the duo.

  


"Are you implying that I'm actually dumb?" cackles the raven into his fist, propping his elbow on the desk and using his fingers to scratch at his cheek.

  


Hands display before his chest and not a word is spoken at first, Taehyung feigning innocence. "I would never call you the dumb one out of the two of us," scoffs the teen: "all those poles you run into must have given you permanent damage in that huge noggin of yours." 

  


Jungkook, completely forgoing his promise to the teacher, releases an appalled gasp that the students around shush him for. He glances about apologetically but then lays eyes on Taehyung, who's grinning broadly now, and finds himself thinking solely on the boy alone. "I think the poles I run into get more action than the both of us combined," he releases a self-deprecating laugh and subsequently receives a calculative look from the elder.

  


"Speak for yourself, man." Taehyung pipes in, quietly scooting his desk closer to the youth. He leans closer to Jungkook and cups a hand over his mouth, like he's about to tell the world's most cherished secret. "I kissed Spider-Guy last night."

  


Doe eyes widen in bewilderment and the boy shifts uncomfortably within his seat. The threat of jealousy knots within his throat despite the fact that he owned the persona. Nonetheless, under the assumption that the brunet was still completely oblivious, the raven squirms more and tugs at the collar of his shirt. He looks apprehensive as he studies the latter's countenance, finding hints of amusement lurking within his honey irises as well as a smug smirk twitching across his mouth.

  


"Yeah?" chokes out the raven in an attempt to sound indifferent and not completely invested in the topic. "I, uh—Did you like it, the kiss, I mean? You never told me you met Spider-Man?"

  


Taehyung still maintains a controlled facial expression as he nods, releasing an awed whistle. "Last night was the second time and it just kind of happened," casually regards the teen with a shrug of his shoulders. "I vaguely remember him biting me," Granted that would explain the slight split down the center of his bottom lip in the shape of teeth marks. Once more his fingers hover over his mouth, eyes wistful.

  


More flustered than before, Jungkook is uncertain with how to breach the subject, not when he was hearing first-hand what the latter actually thought about the kiss. His cheeks flush scarlet and he swears he can feel the heat radiating from his skin as he presses a palm against the area. He averts the gaze the duo had previously been holding in favor of glancing down at the surface of the desk, his idle hand rubbing absently at the traces of graphite drawings scattered along the top.

  


"He bit you?" incredulously asks the teen as he mentally recalls; and yeah, he does believe that his teeth might have accidentally sliced a little too harshly into his lower lip, but he also thinks he remembers a mewl in response. Taehyung nods enthusiastically in response, completely disregarding the assignment Dr. Park had just announced. "You let the Spider-Guy bite you?"

  


" _Spider-Man_ ," playfully corrects the brunet. He absentmindedly prepares his things, knowing soon it would be time to leave the class. "But I did, yeah. Not a big deal." He makes certain to pause every once and a while to gauge the latter's reaction and attempts to restrain his bubbling laughter. "I kissed him and left him a few minutes later."

  


Taking the bait like a ravenous fish, the boy immediately straightens and leans closer toward the elder. "That doesn't sound fair, actually—" Taehyung coins him a scowl: "So, uh, how do you think Spider-Man felt after?"

  


For the first time since the conversation started, Taehyung looks considerate and scratches a blunt nail over the cover of his sketchbook. "I don't know..." He scrubs the pad of his thumb against a stray mark on the cover diligently: "I guess I just thought we both had some thinking to do and that space would be good, plus Jimin was still really upset about Yoongi and I didn't want to leave him alone for too long, so..."

  


"Yeah, no. That—that makes a lot of sense, yeah." He stutters and glances toward Dr. Park when he announces that the class was officially over. " _Space_.." he repeats the sour word, feeling it singe his tongue.

  


Space was the last thing that Jungkook desired, not when he had so many things on his mind. Between fighting crime and combating the wave of criminals drifting about as well as school proved too difficult for one to bare alone. Allowing another to shoulder half of the weight would be selfish, however, and the last thing he wanted was to burden anyone else—especially Taehyung—with his altruistic issues.

  


Still internally debating the ordeal, the raven unconsciously gathers his things and trails behind the latter until the two are safely outside of the room. When he glances up he finds Namjoon on the opposing side of the hallway leaning against the wall, eyes plastered to the physics book he had previously been reading, head snapping up at the sight of Jungkook and offering an ecstatic grin.

  


On his shoulder is a messenger bag filled to the brim with a variety of different papers sticking out in disarray, the dimpled boy sliding the bag off his arm and offering it to the raven. All the while Taehyung watches him, eyes narrowed, mouth setting into a firm line. He watches the exchange quietly, not breathing a word, just staring quizzically at the elder boy.

  


"I know I told you I'd give you my old notes and late last night I decided to compile them together," explains Namjoon in one single breath as he hands it over, grin impossibly wide once Jungkook reluctantly accepts the gesture. "It's kind of a mess," admits the teen meekly with a hearty laugh, one of his hands rising to scratch at the back of his neck. "Sorry about that..."

  


Jungkook beams at the unexpected gesture and nods his head in regard. "It's not a big deal, really. This is better than nothing, plus you know I suck at Psych so." He shrugs a shoulder and grunts at the weight of the bag. Namjoon looks apologetic and glances timidly between Taehyung and the raven, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. "Oh—okay, yeah, this is heavier than I thought it would be.. Uh..?"

  


Taehyung speaks then, eyes never once leaving the elder's. "I got it," offers the teen as he slides the bag onto his shoulder, barely even registering the weight that significantly sags his shoulder. "So," his voice trails off and the air is thick: "I'm Taehyung,"

  


Namjoon looks nervous as he reaches out a hand to connect with the one extended to him, offering a firm and hearty shake. "I remember you," confesses the boy with a reserved smile. "But Namjoon, I'm Namjoon." 

  


Jungkook had been proud of the feat he had accomplished yesterday, having made the air around him and Namjoon impalpable. But now, after such hard work, it seemed that he had just started over. "Thank you, by the way. We were just headed to meet up with Jimin, we're stopping by the hospital to check up on Yoongi."

  


Namjoon nods solemnly and wavers awkwardly from foot to foot. "Yeah, I—I figured that. I heard he's doing alright, his mom called my dad and he told me after, so..." 

  


Taehyung slides an arm around Jungkook's shoulders and tugs him into the contours of his body. "Good to know, we're still gonna go make sure though." He sounds as polite as he usually does, though his body language deceives him. "Catch you later, man." The arm encasing Jungkook waves toward the elder and even shoots him a peace sign as he physically tows the younger toward the double-doors exit.

  


Jungkook is taken aback by the sudden display of affection but doesn't question it as he offers Namjoon, who's still perplexed about the exchange and standing by the wall, a parting smile. It's returned almost instantaneously by the boy, who's dimples make an appearance, the elder lifting a hand to wave his good-byes. If the brunet notices, he doesn't say anything, though the arm wound around him seems to tighten considerably.

  


"Tae?" Aforementioned makes a noise in the back of his throat, the boy still leading them toward the massive tree the trio had agreed to meet under. "You know Namjoon hyung?"

  


Taehyung purses his lips but nods nonetheless. "I think he helped me with a project back in high school or something," murmurs the teen, visibly nibbling at the inside of his cheek, hissing when he bites the skin far too harshly.

  


"Were you guys cool or..?"

  


Taehyung shrugs a nonchalant shoulder and waves an idle hand at Jimin, who has a phone plastered to his ear, mouth moving and producing incomprehensible words but immediately seizes once he notices the two approaching. "It was only a project," snorts Taehyung as he releases the boy, shoving his hands deep within his pocket. "I just don't like how he looks at you, like he's eye-sexing you or something." He crinkles his nose in disdain, lips pursing into a pout: "Dimples has a thing for you obviously."

  


Jimin, who receives the end of the conversation, quirks an imploring brow. "Who's Dimples?"

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Riding the shuttle bus from the campus to the hospital nearly fifteen minutes away proved event-less. By event-less, Jungkook means it consisted of the blond and brunet huddled together mumbling on about Namjoon and his seemingly harmless "crush," if it could even be considered that. In all honesty the raven didn't mind the braniac taking interest in him, if anything it was flattering, but for some peculiar reason Taehyung was taking the entire situation to heart and had even flushed darkly upon exchanging words about it with a receptively amused Jimin.

  


Majority of the ride had been spent resting for the youth as he had had an eventful week thus far and didn't wish to enter the weekend exhausted, not when there was so much to do and talk about with the brunet. More on their own accord than anything else, his eyes mechanically flutter to a peaceful close, content with listening to the faint murmur of the two older boys chattering beside him.

  


It helped that Taehyung had a hand resting on his knee, whether consciously or not, squeezing and patting the area alternatively every few moments or so. It was this type of casual contact, as innocent as it was, that left the raven melting into the consistency of putty; completely and utterly under the brunet's will, beck, and call.

  


Arriving at the hospital, however, is a completely different story. Jimin, arguably the more antsy of the trio, had rushed off the bus in haste and had already engaged in conversation with one of the middle-aged women at the reception desk. Taehyung brushes the back of his hand against Jungkook's, and it was such a simple touch, but that barely there brush left the raven grinning inappropriately despite the ordeal.

  


"What do you mean we can't go visit him?" Jimin is demanding incredulously as the two steadily approach, quickly exchanging glances with each other before jogging toward the desk to join him.

  


The woman behind the desk, who's name tags says 'Hayun,' looks apologetic as she reverts to her fierce typing upon the keyboard. "I'm sorry, but Min Yoongi isn't allowed _any_ visitors at this time, unless you're family that is." She adjusts the glasses upon her nose, gazing at the blond over them sternly. 

  


Jimin slams a fist down onto the counter, wearing his defeat on his face like a badge, already sulking as he shifts on his heel to glance from one boy to the other. "Apparently we came all this way for nothing," he heaves a frustrated groan and buries his face within his hand, next words muffled by his palm: "I just wanna see if he's okay, it's not like I'm gonna help him escape or anything stupid like that." 

  


Hayun hears the statement and grimaces, brows rising and falling, head canting imploringly as she stares at the three. "I wasn't implying any of that, plus I have no control over what happens here. The doctors said that he is in no condition to be speaking with anyone right now."

  


Taehyung makes to grab Jimin and holds him by the shoulder, preventing him for doing anything rash, offering them both a reassuring squeeze. "Ah, I see." He pats the elder firmly on the shoulder before releasing him, noticing how flushed he is and how he looks more disappointed than anything else. "Can you at least tell us how he's doing? I mean—that's not against the rules, right?"

  


Hayun looks offended by his tone and is about to part her ruby red lips to speak when Jungkook rapidly interjects. "It's not," quietly states the boy with a hopeful grin. "At least not technically?" quips the raven after a considerate moment, receiving a fond wink from Taehyung. "Our friend's been obsessing over this ever since yesterday and it'll really help if you could give him some peace of mind, maybe?"

  


Expression softening immensely, seemingly charmed by the youngest of the three, she offers a slight nod. "I suppose that would be alright," concedes the woman as she pauses her typing to assess each boy before continuing. "His temperature had dropped dangerously low by the time he had arrived and the doctors weren't quite sure what his diagnosis was. I believe they're keeping him a few more days, so it's very likely he'll be returning to school relatively soon." 

  


Jimin releases a lengthy exhale and leans his elbows onto the counter, grinning triumphantly at the woman. "That's all I wanted to know," His mood rises dramatically and his eyes are crinkling at the corners with the width of his smile. 

  


"You're welcome," Hayun pauses thoughtfully and offers the teens a finger then, reaching instead to pluck up the phone to swiftly dial a number. After a hushed exchange of words, she finally hangs up the phone and offers a reassuring quirk of the lips. "The doctor agreed to let you three see him, but only for a short while. Yoongi needs to rest after all in order to regain his strength. He's on," fingers type and eyes dart across the screen to locate the boy's whereabouts. "He's on the third floor in room three-twelve."

  


"You're a life-saver," gratefully sighs Jimin as he smacks Taehyung's upper arm and nods his head in the direction of the elevators. "C'mon, man. I'm hella excited now." 

  


Jungkook follows behind the two as they lead the way toward the elevator, awkwardly scratching his cheek at the thought of coming face-to-face with Yoongi. Of course he had heard of the boy but he had never actually encountered him in person before, not after the information about his parents seeped throughout the city as well as across the country. At times he would see him while going to classes or even brush past him in the corridors, but the two never exchanged words, unless you counted wordless nods as communication.

  


All that he vaguely remembers is that Yoongi was quite possibly shorter than him, by perhaps an inch or so, nothing too impressive. One thing that stood out about the boy was that despite the weather, especially the heated days during the summer, somehow the boy managed to maintain snowy white skin. His eyes were onyx yet soft and there had always been a slight quirk of his lips when he strolled about the campus. There was nothing about him that seemed threatening in the least; kind, he seemed, but reserved as well.

  


Ascending the elevator went by smoothly enough, though it had stopped multiple times to gather more passengers once reaching the second floor. Jimin had been the first, eager as he was, to escape the confines of the tiny space of the elevator; something about feeling claustrophobic as hell and desiring nothing more than to be within the safety of the hallway where less dangerous things occur.

  


Once more Jimin leads them, as if he knew the exact location by heart, eyes flickering at each number on the doors until breaching the one he desired. Without warning he barges in and receives an annoyed grunt from Taehyung when the door practically slams back in his face, grumbling to himself as he opens the door and holds it for Jungkook to accompany them.

  


Each boy surrounds the bed and hovers beside the cot where a tranquil Yoongi is resting. His hands are folded neatly over his chest, body paler than Jungkook had ever seen, dark crescents heavy beneath his eyes. He looks pale, sickly so, translucent veins blue and spindly beneath his skin. His hair is as black as ever, wild in disarray, sticking up in varying directions.

  


Jimin finds the chair on the right side of him and plops down within it, reaching outward to take one of his frigid hands in his own. "Fuck, he's freezing." hisses the boy, fighting the urge to withdraw his hand.

  


Taehyung stands there and leans casually onto Jungkook's form for support, an elbow digging into his shoulder and head canting to knock against the younger's. "He looks so weird and blue," he receives a heated glare from Jimin and a disapproving grunt from Jungkook: "Sorry, but look, it's true. What do you think, Kookie?"

  


"Uh, I don't know?" mumbles the teen, arms crossing over his chest, lips pursing thoughtfully. "I guess he kinda looks the same, except now it looks like he kissed a blueberry or something."

  


Jimin offers the youngster the middle finger as well as a scowl, even turning the finger toward the brunet for added effect. "You guys are assholes." remarks the boy as he takes one of Yoongi's hands in both of his own, rubbing the appendage vigorously to create friction, desiring to warm the skin there.

  


"I can't deny that," replies the brunet flippantly. "But hey, do you think he can hear us or anything?"

  


Jimin, who appears fed up with the two, doesn't even both to glare at the teen. "He's asleep, Tae, not in a coma." He continues to warm Yoongi's hands until he feels the faint twitching of fingers within his grip. "Yoongi? Hey, you awake?"

  


Three pairs of eyes watch the pale boy's form in narrowed scrutiny, noting how his dark lashes and thick brows twitch visibly. His mouth, tinged a peculiar shade of blue, quivers briefly before his eyes blink groggily open. The hand clasped in Jimin's trembles lightly and the boy groans aloud, his idle hand grappling at the layers of blankets encasing him to more properly cover himself. 

  


At first it doesn't seem as if he registers that there are people in his presence, the boy blinking to clear his vision, lips twitching downward into a frown once the figures come into view. " _Ji_.. _Min_..?" He clenches his eyes closed and the hand holding Jimin's wiggles until their fingers thread securely together. The blond appears stunned at the sound of his gravelly voice and immediately smiles, breathless, at the awakened boy.

  


"Yeah, it's me." croaks the blond as he scoots closer toward the cot. Yoongi abruptly snatches his hand away, eyes widening in bewilderment, and brazenly attempts to straighten upon the bed. "Hey, can you not? Relax," insists the blond as he presses a gentle hand upon the boy's chest, trying to keep him restrained on the bed.

  


"I—.. I need to get out of here.." Yoongi's voice is rising in volume and his hands are frantically moving to his chest to scramble underneath his shirt, grabbing harshly at the cords attached to his chest, grunting deeply as he yanks the adhesive from his milky skin. "Please, I need to—..."

  


Jungkook, who reacts quicker than the rest of the boys, rushes into action and pushes the boy gently back down. "You can't leave, you're not feeling well." speaks the boy slowly, as if talking to a wounded animal versus an ailed person. "If you get up now, you might hurt yourself even more."

  


"Who—Who are you?" hisses Yoongi, swatting desperately at the hands on his chest, hissing through his clenched teeth as he tears the needle pumping fluid into his arms out, hand clamping down on the dabble of blood that seeps from where the sharp-point was removed. "Jimin, what—what the hell is this.. Wh-what's going on?"

  


Jimin offers a nervous laugh once the boy settles back against the cot, chest heaving and breathing labored, eyes blinking excessively as he gazes about the room as well as the myriad of machinery encasing him. "You don't remember what happened?" reluctantly inquires the boy, wincing outwardly. Yoongi's hands grip at the edge of the pristine white sheets until his knuckles are alabaster, head shaking and eyes wide and pleading. "Tae? Tae, call the doctor."

  


"Already did," squeaks the boy as he ushers Jungkook out of the way of the men in scrubs rushing toward the scene.

  


Words are mumbled to the boys, instructing them to leave the room and return at a later date. Jimin, however, refuses to depart at first and insists that he stay by the teen's side. All cries were silenced when the sight of a syringe is handed from one doctor to the next, jamming the needle-point end into a pulsing vein located on Yoongi's neck, his veins bulging inhumanly as he strains against the action, eyes trained solely on Jimin.

  


Jimin continues to blanch at the scene, unable to look away for even an instant, and the last thing he sees before the doctors shoo them away completely is the sight of Yoongi, skin perspired and hair clinging to his forehead, subdued and collapsing numbly onto the plush material of the bed. The three hover uneasily by the door, pressing ears against the closed object blocking their entry.

  


It's eerily quiet, an ominous ambiance settling within the lengthy hallway. Taehyung manages a hand to the crook of the blond's elbow, attempting to dissuade him from his pursuit. "The lady was right, we gotta let him sleep in order for him to get better."

  


Jungkook nods encouragingly and places a supportive hand on the blond's shoulder, squeezing it through the material of his shirt. "And neither of us are trained professionals and there's honestly nothing we can do to help anyway."

  


The blond stares at the door, expression forlorn, until finally he gives in to the latter's words. He runs a hand through his locks, nibbling anxiously at the inside of his cheek, eyes remaining trained on the neat tiling beneath his shoes. "Don't act like you guys didn't see that something was seriously wrong." 

  


Taehyung opens his mouth to speak, brows furrowing with lack of retort, glancing at Jungkook for assistance. "We did, trust me. Something isn't right, and we all could see that. It was pretty obvious."

  


Jimin casts a wary glance at the raven and releases a breathless sigh, wriggling out of the hold the two had on him in favor of finding one of the chairs on the other side of the hall to sink down into. "It's just—I know you guys don't know him like I do, but.." He releases a shuddery breath that extends to his limbs, body shivering involuntarily. "About a month ago he started acting really strange, he just wouldn't say why or what it was about. And he even looked alive then, now he just looks barely here."

  


Taehyung can attest to that, it had looked like the boy was withering away before their eyes with those around him powerless to halt the diminishing cycle. "Do you think his parents know about it?"

  


"He doesn't talk about them at all, never mentions anything now that I think about it." Jimin pulls a face, head canting as he ponders all their prior conversations. "I wouldn't know though.. Every time I tried coming over, they would tell him me was sleeping or just wasn't home."

  


Considering the shady history of Min enterprises, Jungkook figures that perhaps the family valued what little privacy they were allotted and wished for no intruders. It was an easy enough explanation, but explaining that to Jimin would be difficult; he was stubborn and when his mind was set, that was it. "Maybe they're just not comfortable with other people being inside of their house? After what happened, it just kinda makes sense, y'know?"

  


"Let's not talk about that here," nervously laughs Taehyung, voice lowering considerably. "Time and place and all that, heh."

  


Jimin looks peeved when he finally glances up at Taehyung but a moment later his face is brightening in realization. He points his forefinger at Taehyung, practically beaming as he looks at him. "Didn't you say you were cool with Spider-Man?"

  


"I don't know what he has to do with this," interjects Jungkook sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and expressing his unease.

  


"Something like that," scoffs the brunet, gaze sliding to an unsuspecting Jungkook currently strolling off toward one of the paintings on the wall. "Oh, _oh no_. I know where you're going with this."

  


"Oh, c'mon. This is the type of shit he does for a living," Jimin insists. Gears were grinding this way and that within his mind as he pieces together a half-thought plan. "At least consider it? You guys are hooking up or whatever, he'll just think of it as a courtesy call."

  


"Tae's not hooking up with Spider-Man," absentmindedly states Jungkook, eyes still focused on the painting; his face would betray his inconspicuous act. He can feel the heated glare Jimin gives him, doesn't even need to look at him to know its there. "I'm just saying, uh—Anyway, I don't think that's a good idea."

  


Taehyung snorts his amusement and strolls closer toward Jimin, leaning back against the wall, one leg crossing over the other. "I'll ask him about it whenever I see him next, can't guarantee he will though. He's busy with hero things and getting his ass kicked on occasion."

  


Jungkook can't formulate a response as Jimin is already beaming brighter than the sun shining outside. "Perks, man." He holds his fist out for the younger boy, bumping them together pridefully.

  


All things considered the day had been quiet for the raven but of course as soon as he leaves through the doors of the hospital, his phone begins to blare loudly within his eardrums, alerting him that something was occurring within the city as per usual. Jungkook looks apologetic as he glances from one boy to the next, though this time Taehyung isn't as surprised as he usually is, just offers a barely there quirk of his mouth.

  


"I have a thing, like over there—" Jungkook points in multiple directions and offers a sheepish grin as he jets off in the opposing direction.

  


Jimin snorts and jabs the brunet in the ribs with his fingers, earning a litany of pained hisses in response as he attempts to dodge the assault. "We gotta talk about your crush on Road Runner sometime."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


This particular call proved to be more peculiar than any other call than he had taken prior. This case took place at a popular store selling exotic pets; which why would anyone desire to purchase a potentially venomous animal anyway? Logically speaking, humans weren't the brightest of creatures, always seeming to revel in the dangers the world had to offer.

  


Perhaps that was made humans just that— _human_ , their curiosity to meddle with nature when it should be respected and not moved from where it was meant to be. Jungkook had briefly read the contents of the situation and had honestly choked out a laugh at the irony of it all, the raven getting a hang of the split-second changing routine.

  


It doesn't take long sprinting down the length of the cement, having to leap over several awed bystanders along the way, and had even scaled a building or two until landing gracefully on the ground. On the corner of the block rests the exotic store and inside the building are people, who are namely professionals in this field, scrambling about and hopping on top of counters for safety.

  


When he opens the door, it seemed the commotion stalls to a halt, everything going silent and the tiny critters freezing upon the floor. Numerous terrariums had been knocked over, a variety of spiders—big and small—shamelessly chasing the staff as well as a few civilians who had stayed purely for entertainment value.

  


People were either high on the counters to evade the arachnids or slithering away toward the backrooms where the staff offered a safe haven from the creatures. Two professionals are dodging the larger spiders and are trapezing about cautiously with nets in a poor attempt to capture the briskly scurrying arthropods.

  


A strange call, in deed, and an even stranger visual.

  


In unison the spiders scuttle across the floor, clambering over the other to approach the raven, Jungkook taking a few attentive steps back toward the door. His hand lingers on the door handle, eyes flickering from one arachnid to the next, noticing how they surround him; some had crawled onto the walls, beady eyes focused solely on him, as if he were their leader or something ridiculous like that.

  


"They think you're one of them," one of the professionals squeak as he gathers the handle of his net within his hand, grasping it tightly out of habit. "Oh God, this is great. Just—Would you mind putting them back in their terrariums?"

  


"No problem?" Jungkook replies flippantly, crouching low on the ground to gather one spider within his hand, stifling a giggle at the feather-light feel of tiny hairs tickling his palm.

  


"All hail the Spider-King!" one of the bystanders whoops from his spot near the cash-register, legs folded neatly onto the surface, cell phone pointed toward Jungkook.

  


That was potentially taking it a little far but what could he say when it seemed to prove true? He nudges the tiny arachnid within his palm using a forefinger, bringing it close to his eyes for a better look, admiring the sleek black creature as well as the scarlet red on its abdomen. Why people were allowed to sell such beautiful creatures was beyond the teen but he wouldn't start pondering the foolery now, not when he had a gang of arachnids scurrying after him as he walks toward the terrarium set-ups.

  


Without having to ask which spiders belonged where, like the information was already hardwired into his brain, he makes sluggish work returning the clingy arthropods to their respective containers. One tiny Black Widow captures his attention, however, as its the last one left to contain. When he gathers it within his hand and mobilizes toward the final container, he stares at it for a considerate moment, can feel its needle-thin legs poking at his palm.

  


At first he doesn't register the bite, barely even hissing at the dull pain that throbs through his palm, can see the tiny droplets of blood dotting his skin as he drops it haphazardly into the terrarium. He instinctively closes the lid tightly and watches as it scuttles about, eventually settling beneath a shady rock to avoid any further inspection.

  


Jungkook blinks once, twice, and even thrice; it feels like something is pricking at his eyes, vision blurring as he gazes about for a reasonable explanation, glancing about at the patrons who had finally abandoned their hiding spots. A litany of gasps meet his ears as he glances about and he quirks his brows, not certain what the issue was.

  


His eyes had gone entirely black, even the sclera was an off inky color, yet he doesn't realize it as he steadily blinks to rid his eyes of whatever stray elements had caused the issue. Soon his vision clears and everything comes back into focus, eyes still dilated however, as he offers a reassuring smile to the owners of the shop as they emerge from the back room.

  


"I don't think it's smart selling animals like these," Jungkook scolds with a stern wag of his finger, eyes darting toward the rapidly drying dots of blood within his palm. Absently he plucks at the dried substance and rubs his palm on his pants to remove the scarlet essence. "Animals aren't meant to be caged anyway, and the last thing you want is an angry mob of spiders chasing you once they find an escape route."

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually already halfway done with the next chapter lmao
> 
> i'm obsessed with writing this fic tbh. poor kookie though, that's all i'm gonna say. :l


	7. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part has a little fluff; gotta have the calm before the storm, right? 
> 
> i don't know if this'll help set the mood of the chapter or not, but i was listening to **[THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpimiNvcRC4)** while typing it out? It's kinda how JK feels at this point, I suppose ? xx

  
  


  
  
  


There was no way he _wasn't_ going to infiltrate Min Manor, not when he feels the arbitrary need to do the right thing. Not just for Jimin's benefit either, but for his own. Currently slouched over within bed, head hanging off the side to read the contents of the comic strewn about the floor, rests Jungkook; he had managed to purchase a few copies of Spider-man from one of the local comic book stores and had felt the need to compare his powers with the fictional one's.

  


Despite his eyes flickering across the inked letters, he doesn't comprehend any of it, not when his mind is so far from concentrating on anything remotely involving the book. Thoughts linger on the Min's as well as what they were capable of, and he ponders just how he would go about the entire ordeal. Would he adorn his Spider-Man garb and politely knock on the front door like a friendly neighbor? Or would he sneak into the building, probing for documentation on the experiments they had conducted.

  


What would he say—what _could_ he say?—to convince these people that he was to be trusted unlike the rest of the outside world? Powers didn't rank him higher than an average human being, and it definitely wouldn't aid him in winning the couple over. Because even though he had rose to fame, even being featured in the local papers, there were still some civilians who were leery about his involvement with law-enforcement and what his true purpose was. Some had speculated that he was cunning and desired the trust of those around him before seizing the city under his own personal reign.

  


Jungkook scoffs aloud at that absurd notion, that was quite possibly the farthest thought from his mind and had never even occurred to him. Not only would he have nothing to gain from such an acquisition, but it wasn't something that even remotely pleased him to think about. He slinks an arm beneath his chin to support it as he reaches down to turn the page, feigning to read the contents and ignoring the pictures illustrated.

  


Theoretically speaking, even if he could garner the Min's trust, what would it accomplish? Chances were that they wouldn't be able to remedy him of his arachnid gifts either, and he was still on the fence on whether or not he wanted to keep them anyway. He releases a puff of air, lips pursing together tightly, eyes scanning the page but still not absorbing the material.

  


"Kookie?" Taehyung crouches low and proceeds to snap his fingers before the youth's face until he takes notice. "Welcome back to reality," grins the boy cheekily as he ruffles the raven's locks fondly, hand going to the back of his head to rake along the tiny hairs framing the nape of his neck. "Dimples was looking for you earlier, told him you caught the bus to McDonalds."

  


Snapping out of the intense reverie, Jungkook splutters for a response, looking appalled the brunet would do such a thing. " _Tae_ ," scolds the boy with a scowl as he darts out a hand to smack the boy on the arm, only to miss and hit him on the upper thigh once he straightens. "What if he catches the bus because he really thinks I'm there?"

  


Taehyung shrugs a halfhearted shoulder and looks relatively smug with his actions. "I'm kidding, Kookie. But he was looking for you, said he wanted to talk about 'plans' you guys made to 'hang out' or something like that." He crinkles his nose as he uses finger quotations, plopping down on the bed with the youth.

  


Jungkook releases a groan, just now remembering the deal he had made with the dimpled boy. "First, it's not like that." defends the raven when Taehyung initially pouts, arms crossing childishly over his chest. "It's just—Namjoon hyung looks so lonely all the time, and I just thought it would be nice if he had a friend." murmurs the raven, tucking his idle hand beneath his chin to join the other. "You know, someone to annoy him as much as you annoy me."

  


"I resent that," tersely disapproves Taehyung. A devious smirk twitches across his lips as he raises his hands before his chest: "Is that really how you feel though?" goaded the teen, waggling his fingers impishly.

  


Deciding to engage the elder out of sheer intrigue about where this was going, the raven nods confidently and gauges the latter's reaction. The brunet doesn't look entirely convinced, if even a little skeptical about whether he was being genuine or not, earning a snort from Jungkook. "It's really how I feel," disputes the teen, eyes narrowing quizzically, fighting the urge to snicker at the latter's expression.

  


Accepting the challenge, mischief blatant in honey brown irises, Taehyung springs into action and dives forward to connect his fingers to the youth's rib-cage. He tickles him through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and earns a rewarding squeal in response to his steadfast administrations. The raven is shifting further up the bed in a futile attempt at avoiding the frenzied assault, but to no avail of course; because the elder is already crawling toward him once more, engaging him in another breathless giggle fit.

  


Honey brown eyes are filled with determination as he continues to prod at his rib-cage and even beneath his armpits where he's arguably the most ticklish. Jungkook is far too breathless to ask the elder to heed his exuberant attack and allows the tears prickling his eyes to freely cascade down the planes of his cheeks. He chokes on a cough, shifting beneath the weight of the brunet as he eases on top of him for better access to his taut form, fingers here and there as he continues to rage war.

  


"S-stop," squeaks the raven, breaking out into another giggle fit as he swats fruitlessly at the fingers poking relentlessly at his chest. "I—I can't—can't b-breathe," Jungkook wheezes, knees rising off the bed and allowing the elder to lean back on.

  


Jungkook's head continues to thrash and Taehyung persists until he, too, joins in the laughter fit until he's snorting obnoxiously loud into the air. Eventually he seizes his movements, hands splaying flat across the youth's abdomen and resting there, honey brown eyes warm as they stare down at the crimson-faced boy he's currently straddling.

  


"Admit it, you love me." teases the brunet, leaning back against the firm thighs supporting his form. His fingers toy with the fabric beneath his fingertips absently, blunt nails scraping playfully at the material.

  


Jungkook hisses, body arching inward on its own accord. His chest is heaving and his cheeks are sore from laughter, mouth permanently stretched in a broad grin. He stares up at the brunet, finds him looking at him in the same way he had that one night the two had kissed, and immediately gulps deeply. What did he do to deserve that glint twinkling within those pretty brown eyes this time?

  


Unconsciously his hands go to Taehyung's waist to anchor him there, and the brunet has the audacity to squirm within his lap like _that_ —the way that has the raven releasing a pleasantly surprised gasp as he squirms. And he does that thing like before where he releases another round of laughter as he leans downward, hands abandoning their spot on his abdomen in favor of resting on either side of his head.

  


The raven holds his breath in anticipation, head rising off the bed to meet the latter halfway, nearly drowning at the feel of the first anxious press of their mouths. Just a simple touch has that same feeling of intoxication consuming him, a feeling that left your head swimming and body humming pleasantly for hours after.

  


Taehyung withdraws, and Jungkook really wishes he would stop doing such things, but this it's only a few centimeters. Honey brown eyes observe him, flickering between his eyes, nose, and lips before ardently repeating the cycle. His lips quirk upward into a small smile as he leans down once more to overwhelm him in yet another kiss, this time allowing his lips to part ever-so-slightly in hopes of intrusion.

  


And honestly, how does the latter expect him to resist at a time like this? The hands on his hips tighten then and his legs sink down to meet with the mattress once more. He's only a little embarrassed when his body responds accordingly and he knows the exact moment that Taehyung realizes as well, the brunet withdrawing reluctantly, eyes blinking open to meet the youth's mortified gaze.

  


Like that his spine straightens but he doesn't yet move to abandon the younger's lap. He chooses his next words carefully, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth, eyes trained on the youth's invitingly red-tinged lips. "I don't want you going out with Dimples," he speaks seriously with a pleading look in his eyes, ivory teeth sinking into his lower lip. Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise, not entirely certain his vocal cords were functioning just yet. "Just don't, alright?"

  


"I thought you were jealous before," croaks the teen with a tiny smug grin as he slides his hands along Taehyung's thighs to settle upon his knees. "I just—I thought—.."

  


Taehyung winces at that and bows his head bashfully, picking at his nails nonchalantly. "I wasn't jealous," argues the teen with a firm purse of his lips. His eyebrows rise and fall, eyes peering down at the raven: "I just think it'd be more fun if _we_ went out, y'know? _I_ could kick your ass at the arcade and _you_ could buy me all the candy I want."

  


"Like a date?" tentatively questions the boy, not wanting to get his hopes up just in case.

  


"Not unlike a date," snickers the latter as he playfully smacks the younger's abdomen. "Doesn't have to be complicated or anything, not like you need something else to be hung up on."

  


"What do you mean?" Jungkook's speaks through his post-kiss haze, mind still wandering to what the future would hold. His brows furrow and he pouts when the brunet is crawling out of his lap, he shifts upon the bed before rising to stretch his limbs. "Tae?"

  


Taehyung offers another timid smile, rubbing at his bicep as he disappears to his side of the room. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" shoots the boy over his shoulder, hands sifting through his dresser for a fresh pair of clothes to change into as well as pack. 

  


Jungkook manages to sit up in bed, one leg folding beneath his form, the other hovering just above the floor. "I guess so?" concurs the teen, eyes watching him pack clothing into a tiny bag. "Jimin's again?"

  


Taehyung releases an exasperated sigh and nods slowly. "Ever since Yoongi went to the hospital, he's been pretty clingy." He winces visibly and slings the bag over his shoulder. "We'll be at the park downtown all day, he said something about wanting to chill by the river." Jungkook doesn't get to respond at first, the brunet clearing his throat, a faint flush still tainting his cheeks: "Be safe today?"

  


Instead of voicing a response this time, however, Jungkook resigns to offering a solemn nod and wiggles his fingers as the elder departs the room. Honey brown eyes connect with Jungkook's for a brief moment as he leaves, lips quirking into a fond smile, before finally allowing the door to click shut on its hinges. The raven falls back onto the mattress and buries his face within his hands, groaning outwardly; why did the elder have to be so confusing all the time?

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Breezing through the city on an unusually sweltering day clad in a vivid red hoodie was not something the teen enjoyed doing. Because while the brisk breeze provided by the wind aided in cooling down his overheating body, he was still a sweaty mess beneath the jacket and it made it that more difficult keeping the adhesive mask attached to his face.

  


It had meant halting briefly in illuminated alleyways to adjust the thin material on his face, slicking it more strongly over his skin. He had tugged insistently on his gloves as well, feeling far too hot to have them on; he didn't feel like Spider-Man right now, no, he felt more like _Heat-Man_. Like he was going to melt beneath the fervent rays of the sun if he stayed still a moment longer.

  


Finding Min Manor had been far more difficult than he had originally thought, too, which made him even more frustrated as he soars above the citizens of the city. It hadn't been marked on any maps and hadn't been listed on Google either, so he was depending solely on prior knowledge. He vaguely remembers it was located somewhere near where Min Enterprises was—or, well, had been. It had been purchased by a pharmaceutical company shortly after the trial had came to a close, one that developed a myriad of vaccines that saved millions a year.

  


He crouches on the streetlamp as he glances about for any sign of the mansion; he knows it's massive, quite possibly one of the largest homes in the entire city, and would be hard to miss. People are calling him from below the streetlamp, demanding a photo or an impromptu interview, but he didn't have the patience to respond; not when he was attending to business

  


He just offers an apologetic grin as he leaps down and gracefully lands on his sneaker-clad feet. The streets are clamored with people and the sound of voices is nearly deafening within his head as he decides on strolling straight until finding a clue to the whereabouts. Of course it's not a straight walk as he's jumping from car roof to the next until shooting a web to send him soaring onto the roof of a building.

  


From its height he has an advantage as he glances about, eyes narrowed and focused, keen and determined to locate the manor. And what his gaze eventually lands on is a home off in the distance, closed off by an large iron-wrought gate. It's located toward the outer rim of the city and is cleverly concealed by the shield of a few conveniently placed trees, but visible nonetheless.

  


Setting course, he springs forward and slings his way toward the property, scurrying through the grass and hiding behind one of the massive trees. There he collects his breath, back pressed against the trunk of the tree, slumping forward as he sucks in eager breaths. When he straightens he takes the time to observe his surroundings; the gates are firmly pressed shut and a man rests on the other side of it with a fire-arm, so the place had security. 

  


_Great_.

  


Jungkook finds several cameras located within the perimeter of the gates and heaves an aggrieved sigh; nothing could ever be simple, and it was about time he got used to it. Glancing up, he finds that the leaves on the tree would be a decent enough shield and easily skims his way up, crouched on a sturdy branch as he glances about for another tree to stalk within.

  


Leaping from one tree to the other proves to be easier than he had originally thought, and before he knows it, he's rounding the side of the house where a window is cracked on the third floor. All he had to do was meander over the gate and he could effortlessly slide into the window to freely roam the home. He climbs as high as he can within the tree and free-falls toward the ground, shooting a web to the side of the home, slinging high over the fence and spiraling down to tumble within the grass.

  


He crunches through the leaves noisily and hisses when he hears the sound of a dog barking, alerting the man at the wrought gates of his location. Jungkook curses lowly to himself, noting how stealth was obviously a weak-point, and proceeds to speed off toward the home, scaling the structure with fluid grace, feet and hands strategically reaching for spaces and ledges to wrench himself further up until finally he finds the ajar window.

  


Hands reach for the sill and yank it upward, hearing it squeak beneath his administrations, though it soon relents and barrels straight up. Jungkook heaves a grunt as he crawls safely inside of the home, though he remains on high alert as he tumbles onto the hardwood floor, glancing about cautiously for any sign of the Min's or any other household security.

  


Jungkook finds himself within a vacant room that has a litany of cameras covering the far-side of the wall. Whether it was cameras surveying the grounds or even one that vaguely resembles a hospital room. At that, the teen blanches, brows furrowing at why the Min's would feel the need to hide a camera within the confines of a hospital; it was arguably one of the safest places one could be, surely they could trust the hospital staff to take good care of their son?

  


Voices are heard grumbling on the other side of the door as well as heavy footfalls as they zero in on his location. And yeah, Jungkook regrets this decision as he scrambles to his feet, glancing about for a place to hide. There aren't any, how lucky he was. He instead extends a web to the ceiling and crawls across the expanse to one of the corners, holding his position as the door squeaks on its hinges.

  


In walks both of the Min's as well as two bulky security guards, one in front of the duo and one trailing behind them protectively. One of the guards jogs toward the window and peers down, finding the security detail from the gate scratching his head dumbly on the ground with a German Shepard in tow. "See anything down there?"

  


The man below offers an incomprehensible response and Jungkook finds himself freezing entirely. His grip on the wall seemed to be failing him and there was no way he could silently right himself, not unless he wanted to alert the family that he had blatantly trespassed on their property. The guard that had been behind the family steps forward, handgun pointed cautiously about the room, still attentive despite the muted silence.

  


"I told you, I think it was the wind." grunts the man hoarsely as he inspects the desk in the center of the room, pulling out the swivel chair that rests there to peruse the quaint cubicle; nothing. 

  


Min Jihun looks skeptical, arms crossing over his chest, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he glances about the seemingly untouched room. "Continue searching, someone was here." states the man, voice thick with conviction, as he offers his wife, Min-Seo, the crook of his arm.

  


She accepts and snorts derisively at the guards still scanning the room for any signs of intrusion. "They were the best money could buy?" she muses aloud as the duo shift to exit the room.

  


And Jungkook, he honestly thinks that he had held it together quite well, at least until he abruptly loses his footing and his sneaker-clad foot slides gratingly along the side of the wall. The sound of guns clicking greets him as he collapses in a weak heap on the hardwood floor, eardrums steadily ringing as the sound of it firing resonates along with the throbbing within his shoulder that accompanies it moments later.

  


Jungkook groans feebly as he attempts to roll onto his stomach, only for the pain shooting through his shoulder to spread throughout the rest of his body. This bullet is different than the one that had grazed him those weeks ago, he can tell, as the other hadn't left him feeling this wretched. He hisses through clenched teeth as he attempts to rise onto his knees, but alas it doesn't happen. Instead he finds himself blinking away familiar black dots that cloud his vision, preventing him from seeing the person that gathers his frail body within their arms. And the last thing he thinks before drowning within the black abyss is that he had failed not only himself, but his family as well as Taehyung, and that hurt possibly more than the oozing wound itself.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Upon coming to, Jungkook makes certain not to alert those who may be watchful of his current state, body barely moving as he regains consciousness. Almost immediately the stinging pain of the bullet lodged in his shoulder has him clenching his jaw, desperately fighting the sob building within his chest, subtly clenching his lids to keep them sealed shut.

  


Voices are faintly murmuring around him and as he listens, he finds it's as if he were underwater; the voices are so warbled and they sound so far away despite the proximity. A pair of hands find their way to Jungkook's shoulders, righting him upon the couch he was resting on, blood staining the plastic laid over the white furniture.

  


Because that was all the wealthy cared about apparently. The raven chokes out a laugh and regrets it a moment later, one of his trembling hands going to gently prod at the gaping wound on his shoulder. At least it was numbing, or so it felt like, as it wasn't near as intense as it was when it had first occurred.

  


He blinks to clear his vision, hissing as he maneuvers his arms, bending them at the elbows as he brings his fists to his eyes. He rubs at them adamantly and ignores the pain until finally the figures come into focus. The Min's were huddled close upon the opposing couch with two security guards, equipped with guns, standing behind them. By the door rested another security guard, this one with a much larger gun, cocking it loudly when he notices onyx eyes lingering on it.

  


"To what do we owe this honor?" Jihun implores aloud, voice monotone and lacking any semblance of emotion, wearing an apathetic expression upon his countenance

  


Still disoriented, Jungkook takes a moment to assess the question, hand previously on his shoulder retracting to find his palm stained scarlet. His gaze wavers on his hand, staring at the deep color tainting his skin, gaze shifting to lock on the man addressing him finally. "I—I.." he grunts and his head lolls back onto the plaster-covered cushion, he stares up at the intricately decorated ceiling and steels a breath. "I came about—about Yoongi.."

  


"Is that so?" Min-seo questions, one leg crossed over the other, hands smoothing down the material of her pencil skirt delicately. She quirks a brow when he doesn't initially respond, finding herself impatient. "And what business do you have with my son, as you know he isn't here, Spider-Man." She pauses and surveys her manicured nails, smirking darkly at the boy beneath her lashes. "Or perhaps we should call you by your real name, _Jeon Jungkook_." 

  


"W-what..?" splutters the teen, his mind still swimming as if he were leagues under the sea; can feel intense pressure pounding his temples, making him whimper pathetically. "How do—what..?"

  


Jihun purses his lips sternly and stares sharply at the unmasked teen. "What involves Yoongi does not concern you, and it would have done you well to have realized that sooner." haughtily declares the man, scolding the boy with a click of his tongue. "Why did you really come?" He cants his head imploringly, his wife reaching for his hand, resting their twinned fingers upon his knee.

  


Jungkook wheezes once more and gradually shifts upon the couch, hearing the plastic crinkle beneath his body weight as he does so. He scoots toward the end of the chair and leans across it, attempting to take some of the pressure off his aching chest. "Maybe if I wasn't potentially dying of blood loss we could talk more?" strains the teen, barking a humorless laugh.

  


And it definitely wasn't the time to be a smart-ass, but there he was mouthing off like he wasn't in a life or death situation. The duo looks impressed regardless as the two lean toward each other to exchange words, glancing him up and down studiously. Jungkook means it though, he wasn't certain how long he had been knocked out and with blood still steadily oozing from the wound, he knew that soon he would once again faint.

  


And fainting, the boy had realized after numerous occurrences, was not an experience he reveled in repeating. All it ever resulted in was the raven's mind feeling like it had been overtaken by errant thoughts, ranging from things that he feared most to things that he cared about; except it was all at once, brain muddled and neither here nor there. Like in dreams where one would fall down a flight of stairs, an endless type of nosedive with no end in sight; the kind of uncertainty that left one petrified.

  


Jihun drums his fingers rhythmically against the back of the couch as he sinks back more comfortably within it. His wife, however, remains ram-rod straight with impeccable posture that Jungkook would probably envy had he not be as frightened as he was. "You don't give a damn about Yoongi, so cut the drivel. But of course our men here," he motions idly with one hand toward the armed guards: "could find more fiendish ways to reel an answer out of you if you refuse."

  


Min-Seo snaps her find accordingly and in perfect unison the guns aim directly at Jungkook's head. Onyx eyes glance about the room, expression guarded, as he ponders just how he would talk his way out of this one. "I know about the—the experiments," The duo maintain their stoic demeanor as he approaches the subject, knowing he didn't have much to lose, not if they planned on killing him regardless. "And I just—just thought that we could—.." He clutches his shoulder, applies pressure on the wound: "We could w-work something out.. I want to be me again.."

  


Min-Seo, who appeared to be the quiet and more cunning of the two, quirks an arched brow. "Why would someone so insignificant desire to be less than what they are now?" ponders the woman without lack of regard to his feelings; not that he had expected hospitality, not with how the two were slowly allowing him to expire on their couch. "You were nobody before. No one cared about you." she speaks, enunciating her words punctually. 

  


Jihun coins a sweltering look at the woman, dark smirk playing on his lips. "What could you possibly gain from destroying your powers and, more importantly, what do we get out of this exchange?" inquires the male, head canting as he demands an answer. "Make us a deal we can't refuse and perhaps we could be in business."

  


Jungkook feels a familiar wave of nausea overwhelming him as he slouches forward, still clutching at his shoulder. Is this what it felt like to die? He releases a bitter laugh, he had always knew this day would come but never had he thought it would have arrived so soon. "You can have my blood or—or whatever it is you need, just—just pl-please help..?"

  


Min-Seo rises and disappears momentarily to presumably another room, returning shortly with a small steel box. She places it upon the quaint table in between them, gazing at Jungkook, pleased with what he was willing to offer. Manicured fingers acquire the key from her husband, who offers it to her in kind, and utilizes it to successfully open the box. Inside is a syringe as well as an alcohol prep pad. She plucks the syringe solely and surveys the needle-like point at the end with morbid, almost guileless, fascination. 

  


She wears a sinister smirk on her lip as she snags the pad as well, mobilizing to approach the youth. "It'll only hurt a little," she speaks in an overly-saccharine tone as she motions toward Jungkook's arm.

  


How idiotic was he to agree to such terms, yet he was powerless to do much else. So he weakly, body feeling completely drained of all his previous energy, offers his forearm and watches the woman studiously. Manicured fingers place the fresh syringe onto the arm of the chair as she opens the packet, swabbing near the crook of his elbow to prepare the area for insertion. There's an oddly excited buzz surrounding the woman as she hums to her work, like she had been reliving the nostalgia from her prior occupation; this was her area of expertise, after-all, and he was sure she hadn't had a receptive test subject in years.

  


The woman disposes the tiny soiled cloth back into its packet and nonchalantly tosses it toward the small table a few feet away. When she turns back to face Jungkook, the raven goes completely still, eyes bulging at the sight of the needle so close to his vicinity. She flicks it a few, tantalizing times, reveling in the exhilaration she receives from such a disturbing act, eyes appearing pitch-black as she brings the needle-point to the prepped area.

  


And if he hadn't felt a modicum of nausea before, it was definitely crashing on him like a brutal wave now; sweeping him away and drowning him in its murky depths. Onyx eyes struggle to remain open as he watches the scarlet liquid pool within the containment chamber of the syringe, head swaying dizzily this way and that, lids blinking drowsily. The process seems endless and he feels near drained by the time she removes it, strolling around the table to offer the bloody syringe to her husband, who eagerly snags it with a Cheshire grin.

  


"Pleasure during business with you, Spider-Man."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Lids flicker but otherwise remain closed as the raven rouses from his comatose state. The distinguished scent of chamomile invigorates the stationary form resting upon the lumpy furniture, nose twitching as he inhales the intoxicating scent. Jungkook emits a grating groan as he swivels to position himself on his back and the action—harmless as it was—transmits waves of pain through his limbs.

  


An instantaneous cry emanates from deep within his throat, back arching off the uneven cushion of the couch, hands darting forward to some invisible void for purchase; as if someone would materialize and simultaneously relieve him of the discomfort he experiences. A figure, blurred and unrecognizable, emerges from his peripheral to join him on the couch. 

  


Lips are moving but no words are audibly spilling from its mouth and before Jungkook can question what had befallen him, his eyes warp and pool with an inky black, staining his sclera as he glowers at the latter. Instinctively he thrusts a hand forward to wrap around the stranger's throat, fingers clenching taut and ultimately constricting their air-flow.

  


" _J_ - _Jungkook_.."

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad decisions, bad decisions, bad decisions. Who knows how this'll turn out now? :p
> 
> You gotta remember though, JK is an untrained superhero and at the end of the day, he's only human. 
> 
> (( you'll love next chapter though, i'm just saying. so don't stay mad at me for long. lmao ))


	8. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just have some fluff, shall we ? next chapter is pure action, like a helluva lot of action.
> 
> (( i kinda got behind with writing the next chapter, but i have read all your comments !! i'll reply asap after i post this xx ))

  
  


  
  
  


Lips are moving but no words are audibly spilling from its mouth and before Jungkook can question what had befallen him, his eyes warp and pool with an inky black, staining his sclera as he glowers at the latter. Instinctively he thrusts a hand forward to wrap around the stranger's throat, fingers clenching taut and ultimately constricting their air-flow.

  


" _J_ - _Jungkook_.."

  


Obsidian eyes glint menacingly beneath the subdued glow emanating from a lamp nearby. The hand tightens, blunt nails forming crescents in pale skin, receiving choked gasps from the figure. Quiet whimpers erupt from the form, fingers gripping at the fist around his throat, eyes beginning to water at the lack of oxygen flowing through his veins. 

  


"It's—it's _me_ ," screeches the boy and ultimately, the raven release his firm grasp, falling back in a battered heap upon the cushion. He coughs aloud, bringing a fist to his mouth, eyes blinking erratically as he searches the latter's countenance. "It's me, it's _Namjoon_." croaks the boy, inhaling deeply as he leans out of sight.

  


Regaining cognizance and concentrating on distinguishing the voice speaking to him, it's then that his eyes flicker and gradually return to its original color. Blinking to rid of the gritty sensation plaguing his eyes, Jungkook brings a fist to his eyes, arm shrieking its displeasure with his actions. When he finally gains his sight, he peers over at Namjoon, finds the teen grasping meekly for a small medicine bottle.

  


Namjoon makes certain to expose the bottle to his field of view before he screws off the top to retrieve two tiny, oval pills. Nothing more is spoken as he hands the pills over to the youth, leaning across the short distance to pluck up a heavily perspired bottle of water. His eyes are downcast, not desiring to look the boy in the eye, thrusting the plastic bottle in his general vicinity. 

  


"H-hyung," breathes the boy in remorse, not sure what he could possibly say to relay his shame: "Hyung, I—I'm sorry, I just—.." What could he say? His brain was betraying him and unable to supply a sufficient answer to what he had done; what was happening to him?

  


The older boy is indefinitely silent as he observes the youth. Jungkook is weary, rightfully so, as he accepts the pills as well as the bottle. After what had occurred, only possessing fragments of the events that had taken place, it was only practical that he remain guarded. But the latter wouldn't harm him, he could be certain of that. Another harrowing pulse leaves him gasping sharply as he briskly pops the pills into his mouth and shortly thereafter chases it with the cool, refreshing water.

  


Another revelation ensues once he surveys the room he was currently residing in. Upon the table rests the mask he adorned as well as his bloodied hoodie and gloves. Hissing as he eases back down against the couch, the uneven material nearly swallowing him whole, he allows his lids to clench shut. Of course, he knew. There was no doubt in his mind that the braniac was aware of his not-so-secret identity. But yet the dimpled boy had said nothing about it, hadn't even hinted that he knew.

  


"Namjoon hyung—" Aforementioned clears his throat and makes to abandon his spot on the couch. "How? What—what happened?"

  


Deciding that there was no way to avoid the topic—as well as the elephant in the room—Namjoon settles back rigidly and smooths his palms along the fabric of his jeans. "I found you," explains the teen, fingers curling inwards as he steels himself. "My roommate, Jin, left the night before to visit his parents but his boss called earlier and wanted him to come in." He pauses to thread his fingers together, thumbs fiddling anxiously.

  


Jungkook releases an inquisitive sound, the painkillers seeping into his bloodstream, making him increasingly drowsy the more he listens on. "Hyung are you—are you rambling?" his voice staggers deliriously as he addresses the latter, lids fluttering as he fights sleep; he had done too much of that for one night.

  


"I guess I am," humorlessly snorts the teen as he halts his fidgeting movements. "What I was saying before was that I had offered to take his shift since none of the other employees were willing to do it. I got off around eleven and was walking to the bus stop when I found you." His eyes cast a sympathetic look to the boy, lips quirking downward. "I knew it wasn't good, you were barely even breathing. But then I got closer and noticed it was Spider-Man.. I couldn't leave you there like that, not when anyone could have found you." He rubs the back of his neck, shaking his head.

  


"You carried me all this way?" openly ponders the teen as he stifles a pained grunt, shifting onto his side as he feels close to succumbing to slumber once more.

  


Snorting, the dimpled boy shakes his head once more, gaze flickering to the youth and then back to the carpeted floor. "No, but I did manage to get us to the bus stop. I had taken off your mask and gloves and hid them with my things before we got on. Everyone was giving me these weird stares but I knew it was the right thing to do, and realizing that Spider-Man was you, well—.." Namjoon folds his hands within his lap and shrugs a shoulder. "It was the least I could do after how nice you've been."

  


Thinking through a mind full of fuzzy haze was more difficult than he had originally thought. Jungkook just smiles softly, hoping he was relaying the gratitude he felt. "Thank you.."

  


"You should try and get some sleep, though." Namjoon suggests as he abandons the couch in favor of twisting the manual switch to the lamp off. "I did the best I could to clean up but the rest of the healing is up to you. Just call me if you need me, I'm just a room away."

  


In no condition to combat sleep, even though he mentally felt he had had enough to last him a lifetime, the raven surrenders to the calming lull of peace that consumes him. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new day meant another chance at life; for now that was enough, for it was rewarding enough just being able to live to see another day.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


When Jungkook was a child, no more than eight years old, he had contracted the flu. Some symptoms were shortness of breath, fervent fever, and even relentless chills that would wrack his small frame. While his body was physically fit and up to par, having played several sports and had been an overly-active child, his immune system was not.

  


A simple sickness had morphed into something more dangerous and weakening; _pneumonia_. Weeks had passed by since he had originally been hospitalized, and it seemed there was no hope for a speedy recovery. As disoriented as he was, however, somehow he had managed to wear a brave smile. Being so used to sports and participating in little league games, he was much more hindered by being unable to abandon the comfort of his cot.

  


He would lay there watching television, enjoying the shows that would flicker endlessly upon the screen, wishing that one day his immune system would strengthen; all he had desired from a young age was to be strong and healthy, to be able to do things without something as tiresome as a cold holding him back.

  


Thinking back to it, maybe he had finally been granted his wish, even if it had been nearly a decade in the making. Sitting there on the couch now felt reminiscent of that, and he feels as hopeless as he had back then.

  


For the past few hours he had laid there watching the television, the volume barely above a hushed whisper, having requested to watch cartoons; he was oddly nostalgic as he laid there, lips poking out in a pout. His limbs were aching, yes, but mostly to mobilize and manage on his own. Not to mention he detested the thought of burdening the dimpled boy who had disappeared nearly half an ago, murmuring an explanation about how Jungkook would enjoy the surprise.

  


Not even blinking when the door knob jostles, he just stares at it blandly, not interested in even rousing from his spot. That is until the two figures come into view and he nearly tears the bandage attached to his chest. Jungkook scrambles and abruptly pulls himself into a sitting position, feet finally gracing the floor, toes curling into the carpet with his excitement.

  


Honey brown eyes are set ablaze and the noticeable glint of concern dwelling within them diminishes as he crosses the short distance toward the raven, Namjoon hovering by the door and averting his gaze politely. Taehyung releases the breath he had been holding and chokes out a relieved laugh, proceeding to perch down beside the younger. Almost instantaneously he's towing Jungkook into an embrace, burying his nose in the side of his neck, fingers caressing the back of his head.

  


"Fuck, you look like hell." expresses the teen through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing suddenly. Without warning he withdraws from the embrace and his fists curl inward, grunting as he delivers a swift punch to Jungkook's good shoulder, lacking any true strength or malice.

  


Jungkook releases a pained yelp despite the latter's attempt at being gentle and nurses the spot with his fingers, gingerly prodding the area and massaging it for relief. "What was that for?" murmurs the teen, leaning back against the cushion to support his spine.

  


Taehyung gasps sharply and swats at the hands attending to his chest, replacing them with his own. "You promised to be safe, you idiot." seethes the teen with a stern scowl. "I would totally kick your ass right now if you didn't look like a flick would tear you to pieces." He pauses, notes the band shirt he adorns and smooths over the material. "Can I—Can I see?"

  


That kind of morbid curiosity came with the territory, supposed the raven, as he nods hesitantly. "It's—it's kinda bad," admits the teen and Taehyung casts him a heated scowl: "It's bad, yeah.."

  


Deciding that now was the time to interject, Namjoon crosses the distance and hovers behind the couch, placing his hands upon the cushions as he assesses the two. "I guess I should give you guys some privacy?" offers the dimpled boy, gaze remaining on his fingers. "I have to take another shift for Jin soon anyway but I'll be back later?"

  


A thoughtful expressions crosses Taehyung's features and his eyes soften considerably as he gazes at the elder. Reluctantly, he nods, offering a grateful quirk of the lips. "Thanks for taking care of this little dork," Ivory teeth make an appearance and bury deep within his lower lip, mouth still quirked on the corners. 

  


"It's no problem, really." Namjoon expresses in kind, pointing off toward where his bedroom was presumably located. "I'll just go shower and then I'll be out of your hair." 

  


And like that he retreats to the solidarity of his room leaving the duo there on the couch. Honey brown eyes watch his form and only glance back at the youth once the door clicks quietly closed. Considerate silence passes between the two and the brunet's fingers linger near the bottom hem of Jungkook's shirt, toying with the fabric and uncertain as to whether it was appropriate or not to wrench the material up.

  


"I guess you know then.. About, well—.." contritely begins the teen, eyes watchful of the latter's fingers, too ashamed to meet his earnest, heavy gaze. His own fingers find the bandaged wound and fiddle with it over his shirt, feeling the phantom pain as he prods against it. "You know I'm Him..?"

  


There's a matter-of-factual look plastering across Taehyung's face as he vigorously. "Oh yeah, I definitely do."

  


".. _Surprise_..?" squeaks the raven. Jungkook looks apprehensive as he studies the latter's face, finding that he appeared more bemused than betrayed; but of course, one could never tell with Kim Taehyung.

  


"Not much of one," Taehyung states in rebuttal, leaning an elbow alongside the back of the couch. "You're not good at keeping secrets," quips the teen a moment later, mouth turned downcast.

  


"I am, too." Jungkook defends adamantly, head abandoning the couch to stare, reserved, into darkening honey hues; they're dark and brimming with emotion as he stares back, the brunet's brows furrowing.

  


Fighting an internal battle about whether or not to say what was at the forefront of his mind, Taehyung brings a fist to his mouth, teeth biting at the skin on his knuckle. "You got shot," blurts out the teen, eyes searching the latter's vehemently. "You got shot.. And it's not—.. It's not the time to be defending your honor, not when you're—.. Not like this." 

  


Pretending that everything was okay and thrusting the situation to the background had been a flawed plan. The teen had known that from the start but he had reveled in the normalcy of the conversation, had even pleaded with the higher-ups that the latter wasn't entirely aware of the damage that had been done. More than anything he wished Taehyung wouldn't look at him like he was; commiserating how he felt in the way he looks at him, like he was condemning him in the way he frowns and how it brings a grim glint to his usually animated irises.

  


Denying what had happened had been an impossible feat, especially when he would quite possibly wear the scar on his chest for the rest of his life. But it was too much at once meeting that unwavering gaze, listening to the hushed sound of sniffling as he reaches forward and tucks the youth's head within his shoulder. Fingers twirl a lock around his finger, watching as the ends curl around his forefinger.

  


"I can make fun of you about it another time, just not now.. Not when I thought—.."

  


Jungkook inhales the scent of the latter like he was oxygen and he was deprived, something about it was almost enough to lull him back under the sweet serenity of slumber. He shifts uncomfortably, limbs aching as he curls into the elder's side, not caring how much pressure it applied to his afflicted shoulder.

  


"You can't get rid of me that easily," assure the teen, breathing evenly against the base of his throat.

  


"It seems that way," Taehyung snorts, but the humor he attempts doesn't quite meet the mark; it lacks its usually intensity, doesn't feel genuine. "Sticks and stones, right?" muses the teen in hopes of lightening the gloomy mood that had settled upon the room.

  


From his position he can faintly hear the palpitations of Taehyung's heart; it stutters every few seconds but is comforting nonetheless. Sitting there like that, huddled close to the warm heat of Taehyung's body, had provided him peace—his mind, as discordant as it was, calming tremendously. No matter how he felt, the latter would always empathize, rarely condescending when it came down to it.

  


Even with superpowers and the strength to move boulders, somehow the raven still felt inadequate. Someone like Taehyung, headstrong and determined, deserved an equal. Without his powers he wasn't much and when he finally settles his lids closed, he can hear vague remnants of the words spoken the day before; _you were nobody before_ , she had said, _no one cared about you_.

  


That couldn't be true, however, not when Taehyung is resting his chin atop his head and drawing figures along the expanse of his arm. Part of him wonders what the latter is thinking, was he upset with him? How long had he known? Was he truly accepting of what had happened and what was bound to occur in the future? So many questions but Jungkook didn't open his mouth to voice them, just slides his legs over the elder's and shifts more comfortably into the contours of his body. 

  


"The next time you decide to do something like this, at least tell me?" breathes Taehyung sullenly: "We could figure it out together and next time I won't have to see you hurt."

  


Wordlessly Jungkook pokes up his little finger, wiggling around for the elder to see. And when he notices the gesture, he laughs at the innocence of it, wrapping his own around it. For extra measure he offers his thumb as well, chuckling softly at Taehyung's sigh, but nonetheless he presents his as well. 

  


"I promise."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Hours pass like that, huddled together in an unbreakable embrace, leaning on the other for support. Rehabilitation had never felt so good, muses the raven, as he rouses. Regenerative powers were a blessing and he was grateful that whatever kind of bullet had wounded him hadn't hindered the process. It had taken longer than normal, more than the usual hour to mend, but is working nonetheless so he had no complaints. 

  


Jungkook releases an outstretched yawn, mouth smacking, as he blinks awake to the sight of the brunet's tranquil face. His mouth is parted to release breathy exhales and his cheeks are a pleasant shade of pink, one arm hanging off the couch while the other had sunken into the cushion. Moving an inch would waken the boy and he didn't wish to do that, not when he looked so peaceful; the concern long gone from his expression, appearing years younger and unhardened from age. 

  


The brunet groans then, head lolling to the side of the cushion, lids clenching. "You're staring so hard," groans the boy, blindly reaching for the raven. "M'still tired.."

  


"Yeah, well I need a shower.." Jungkook mumbles as he reluctantly crawls off the latter's form in favor of rising to wobbly feet. He extends his arms to steady himself, nearly falling forward on the elder, managing to catch himself just in time. 

  


The brunet rises onto his elbows for a better look at the teen, eyes squinting at the harsh lights above. "If you can make it," quips the brunet as he rolls onto his side and rises into a stretch, stomach peeking from the bottom of his shirt.

  


Feeling the urge to impress the latter, Jungkook takes an experimental step forward, testing his balance and ability to maneuver around by himself. For the most part he was doing alright, hands remaining in front of his chest, ready to right himself if need be. Honey brown eyes watch his movements cautiously, hands thrusting forward to catch the youth by the back of his shirt as he stumbles, offering him a shoulder for leverage. 

  


"Nice try, Kookie." He teases lightheartedly as he begins to stroll leisurely toward the bathroom. "Maybe you shouldn't shower just yet, maybe a bath? At least until you're past the baby gazelle stage?"

  


"I feel better," insists Jungkook but willingly stumbles beside the boy regardless, slipping through the bathroom door and glancing curiously about.

  


The brunet drops the lid on the toilet and points a stern finger toward it, quirking a brow at the raven. Obliging, he plops down unceremoniously, amused at how the latter is sauntering around the quaint space. Taehyung turns the dial to the center on the tub, diving a hand beneath the water to check the temperature. Finding its satisfyingly warm, he plugs the drain and sits on the edge of the tub. When he glances at the youth, he finds the boy is grinning softly, and he quirks a curious brow in response.

  


"Well?" Taehyung motions toward the youth and feels a smirk tugging onto his lips: "Are you gonna take them off or do you want me to?"

  


Jungkook is appalled and releases a bewildered gasp in response, cheeks flushing a dark scarlet. "I, uh—You're not gonna leave?"

  


Making a noncommittal noise, the teen shakes his head, reaching the short distance to tug at the material of his jeans. "Off, Kookie. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." 

  


"Taking baths together as kids was different," hisses Jungkook; his embarrassment is evident in his features and he moves his hand this way and that to shoo the latter away.

  


Taehyung rolls his eyes promptly and dips a hand into the water, finding the water is warming considerably, then removes it with a shake to rid it of the water. "I'll stay long enough to help you get in the tub, then? Since you're so embarrassed."

  


Forgoing the shame that consumes him, Jungkook rises from the closed lid to fiddle anxiously with the bottom hem of his shirt. Honey eyes are looking at him expectantly, grinning softly as he averts his gaze, instead focusing straight ahead at the door. His fingers grip the material tightly between his fingers and leisurely tugs it up to reveal the smooth skin of his abdomen. 

  


Once more eyes are on him but part of him doesn't mind as the seconds tick by, reveling in being the focus of the latter's ardent gaze. Grunting as he lifts his arms to rid of the shirt, tugging up and over his head, he discards it upon the tiled floor and begins to work on the fastenings of his stained denim jeans. Onyx eyes glance up, meeting Taehyung's unabashed gaze, subconsciously covering the bandage loosely hanging from his chest.

  


Abruptly the boy is rising from the edge of the tub and crowding him against the sink counter. His fingers are gingerly prodding at the tape holding the gauze together, plucking at it until it peels from his skin, discarding it within the tiny bin on the floor. His gaze remains steady on the revealed marred skin and brushes the pads of his fingers across it, flickering his gaze apologetically when the youth cringes visibly beneath the scrutiny.

  


"Looks like you were barely shot at all," comments the boy with a relieved sigh as he retracts his hand, nodding his head in the direction of the tub. His fingers go to the raven's belt loops, flicking them encouragingly: "Your water's gonna get cold," Taehyung chastises, hooking his fingers through the loops and delivering him to the tub. 

  


"That's what you're worried about?" Jungkook muses aloud, body reacting peculiarly to the contact. 

  


Looking vaguely amused by his words, Taehyung exposes his boxy smile and cants his head imploringly. "Should I be worried about anything other than the water?"

  


Not confident enough without the mask, he allows the topic to linger in the air, fingers popping the button on his jeans and following with fumbling with his zipper. Easily he slides out of the denim, eyes facing starkly to the tiling, shoving them all the way down then kicking out of them nonchalantly. The latter releases a wolf whistle that leaves the teen barking out a laugh, unconsciously rotating his shoulder to alleviate the faint paint that resonates there.

  


Cheeks tinged with a flush and ivory teeth buried deep within his lower lip, the teen ultimately leaning against Taehyung for support as he tugs his briefs down the length of his milky thighs and steps out of them a moment later. It's awkward as hell and its the most exposed he's felt in a while, completely bare and lacking a mask to shield himself as well as his insecurities. He waddles toward the tub and offers the brunet, whose eyes are raking appreciatively down his form, a soft inquisitive noise.

  


"Right, I was just—..." Honey brown eyes take their time to ascend his body, focusing just below his waist momentarily, before finally meeting his gaze. "Hold onto me, alright? Then I can leave—"

  


"No," Jungkook nearly shrieks as he clings to the brunet, easing a wobbling leg over the side of the tub. "I mean, it's just—You don't have to, I don't mind." 

  


Taehyung wets his chapped lips and grunts as he lifts the boy into the tub, sluggishly lowering him down within the basin. Its filled just below his ribs, warm and relaxing, and he shifts more comfortably within the basin, pressing his spine against the cool interior. Maneuvering those few motions had left him breathless and more than a little exhausted, head thudding back to meet the tiled wall, eyes sliding over to meet the latter's.

  


The brunet is fiddling around within cabinet beneath the sink, rummaging about for body wash. His eyes flicker over various bottles, picking a few up and surveying its contents, before finally settling on a coconut scented one. He lifts it, waggling it toward the teen triumphantly, and snags a wash cloth from the fresh pile on top of the counter. He dumps the cloth into the water and deposits the bottle on the corner of the tub, settling himself on his knees.

  


"Hey, c'mon. Are you _really_ gonna make me bathe you right now?" incredulously scoffs the brunet, reaching for the cloth and lathering it within the pleasantly scented wash. "Because I totally will, I'm just saying."

  


"You try getting shot in the chest and see how you feel after," petulantly grumbles the teen, eyes fluttering to a content close. 

  


"I can imagine it doesn't feel that great," retorts the boy a moment later despite the statement being rhetorical. Jungkook frowns in response and peeps an eye open, brows furrowing into a playful scowl. "Let me know if I do something you don't like, alright?"

  


Jungkook doesn't breathe a word, far too focused on the lavish scent filling his nostrils to even formulate one. Soft hums spew from his lips as the elder begins to gently smooth the cloth over his chest, gingerly stroking over where the wound has closed. Hints of dried blood stain the white cloth and he crinkles his nose at the faint copper smell radiating from it. But nonetheless he continues, bringing the cloth across his chest to caress his neck as well as his collar bones.

  


"Gonna tell me what happened, Spider-man?" implores Taehyung, dipping the cloth into the basin, watching as bubbles appear from the squeezed material, dispersing throughout the tub to conceal his more personal bits.

  


Strangely enough the teen prefers the moniker, especially when it rolls off the elder's tongue like it does; sounding akin to a caress, one that sends an involuntary shiver throughout his form. Jungkook grins at the usage of the name and releases a purr; he ponders absently whether or not he had found a new kink. And when he peeps an eye open at Taehyung, finding him focused on scrubbing him clean, he snorts quietly and decides that, yeah, it was definitely a thing.

  


"Jimin wanted Spider-Man to check out Min Manor, remember?" moans the teen as the warmth of the cloth works down the length of his arms, rubbing at the grimy skin, ridding of the dark splotches of dirt that had gathered.

  


"I also remember that being a really, really dumb idea." counters Taehyung with a firm purse of his lips. "I didn't think you would actually do it just because he said so." 

  


Jungkook echoes the frown with one of his own and shivers involuntarily when the cloth is transported toward his ankles, slowly winding its way up one of his thighs. His eyes widen, unconsciously wetting his lips, as he observes its ascent. It's a struggle reminding himself that this was an innocent act, one that didn't require a bodily reaction, yet his cock is stirring despite the serious topic. The arachnid gulps deeply, eyes trained upon the ceiling, willing his libido to control itself; but how could it when he had an attractive boy raking a cloth steadily up and down his thighs?

  


"Well I did and I sort of broke into the estate," keens the teen as he instinctively arches into the touch of Taehyung's hand: "It.. Didn't go well.."

  


"No shit, Kookie." seethes the brunet as he seizes the movement of his hand, reaching toward the bottle to add another dollop of soap. "I can't believe you thought it was a good idea in the first place. I know you got these dope powers and all, but you're still human. You can still get hurt."

  


"It's hard not doing anything," confesses the teen, who sinks further within the depths of the lukewarm water, allowing his hands to rest on either side of him. "I can't help it, it's like Spider-Man— _Me_.." He groans aloud, fluttering his lashes. "The part of _me_ that's _him_ , it makes it impossible ignoring the things that happen in the city." 

  


"Hey," Taehyung dips his hand within the water to rid the appendage of the soap and then reaches out to caress the youth's cheek, thumb brushing affectionately along the smooth skin. "You're Spider-Man as much as you are Jungkook, it's who you are. And I guess I get it, being a hero and all. I just wished you would think things through sometimes."

  


Jungkook bows his head apologetically and leans forward, giving the latter space to cleanse his back. He brings his knees to his chest, embracing his legs snugly, resting his chin upon his folded arms. "Once I got inside they shot me, I thought I would be okay but I—I slipped from the ceiling and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor."

  


The soft cloth glides down the expanse of his back, stroking delicately at the sharp blades of his shoulder, smearing the gel-like substance along his skin. "What else do you remember?" questions the boy as he slides the cloth down his bony spine, rubbing the ridges intently.

  


"We talked about Yoongi." recalls the teen reluctantly, arching toward the elder's touch. "And then I—.."

  


"What did you do?" demands Taehyung a moment later, cloth stalling against his back, eyes narrowing suspiciously: " _Jungkook_..?"

  


As insolent as the action had been, he knew he had to tell Taehyung, even if it made him feel even more moronic than he already did. He exhales through his nose, shaking his head, detesting the thought of even bringing the horrid idea up. "I gave them my blood." 

  


Feeling the elder go silent and rigid, he glances up and peers at him, eyes wary about what he sees. Honey brown eyes are alight with numerous emotions, so many that he can't identify them all in one glance. Mostly he sees disappointment lingering there as well as a flicker of dismay. He drops the cloth within the basin, having it disappear between the cloudy water, pads of his fingers soothingly rubbing at the base of his spine. At least he wasn't as furious as he had first predicted, that much had the raven releasing a breath he hadn't known to be holding.

  


"I don't get why you would do something like that," murmurs the teen with apprehension fluttering across his features. "What if they use it against you, huh?" He frowns slightly but continues his movements, hand gliding up and down his back. "We'll figure something out, alright? Let's not worry about it now, we can think of something later."

  


Jungkook only nods in response and leans forward once more. Taehyung cups his hands, gathering a substantial amount of water within his palms, before dumping it unceremoniously on top of the youth's hair. Black locks cling mercilessly to his forehead as well as the nape of his neck when Taehyung repeats the action, persisting thoroughly until he's satisfied with the results. The scent of coconut fills the room and lingers heavy on Jungkook's skin, making him feel rejuvenated and refreshed as he straightens his spine.

  


Fingers pull at the drain stopper until the soiled water beings to leisurely whisk down the drain. Taehyung had already risen by the time Jungkook glances at him, having left to retrieve a plush towel, setting it on the side of the tub as he slinks an arm around the teen. Wordlessly he heaves him up until he's standing then proceeds to wrap the towel securely around his waist, deciding that the actual drying part could take place once the two were out of the slippery and perspired bathroom.

  


"Doubt Dimples'll mind us using his room," humors Taehyung as he assists the boy in abandoning the tub, transporting him through the door and toward the bedroom. Once he deposits the boy on the bed, he begins to rummage through the Namjoon's things until retrieving what he can only assume is a clean shirt along with a pair of briefs and grey sweats. 

  


Part of the teen detests the idea of seeing the raven in someone else's clothing but it wasn't as if there were any other options. Upon the initial realization that Jungkook had been harmed, potentially mortally, he had dropped everything and rushed along with Namjoon to check on him. It had never occurred to him that the raven would need a fresh set of clothes, not when such wounds had been acquired, and all he could think about was the urgent need to make certain that he was as well as Namjoon had said. He tosses the clothes haphazardly toward the bed and exits briefly to retrieve another towel, using it to towel-dry Jungkook's damp locks.

  


Heartfelt silence drifts between the teens as Taehyung occupies himself with drying the youth. Jungkook's eyes look much wider when his hair is wet, face more round and child-like, eyes downcast as the elder tends to him. Next time he would do better, thinks the raven, as the towel rakes through his locks once more.

  


Next time he would tell Taehyung everything there is to hear; there was so much left to say, so many unspoken experiences that needed to be told in detail. Today would be a step in a new direction with no more secrets, there would be nothing else to hide from this moment forward. After-all, it was easier telling the truth than it ever was lying.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Later on that evening Namjoon returns with a massive pizza in tow as well as a giant liter of soda, one that couldn't possibly stand a chance against three teenage boys. His dimpled cheeks had widened along with his grin when he had passed the threshold and laid the cardboard box down upon the kitchenette's counter. Of course Jungkook, who was ravenous and had been for what seemed like hours, was the first to secure five pieces and had hurried off toward the couch to resume the cartoon currently playing.

  


The three had managed to fit comfortably on one couch without many complaints, content with watching whatever Jungkook had suggested. Despite it being hours since the bath, his hair was still slightly damp, leaving him trembling involuntarily when the air conditioner turns on. It creates a brisk breeze that nips eagerly at his skin, but luckily enough for him, he had two human furnaces on either side of him.

  


"How many more episodes of Sponge-Bob are you gonna watch?" snorts Taehyung, nibbling vigorously at the triangular piece he had acquired moments prior, humming pleasantly at the meaty taste of pepperoni on his tongue.

  


Namjoon grins in kind and reaches for the soda can resting on the floor near his feet, bringing it to his mouth to take measured sips. "I actually like it," regards the teen contently, locking eyes with Jungkook when the raven blinks his surprise.

  


Jungkook does a triumphant jig within his spot and playfully sticks his tongue out at the brunet, who places a hand upon his thigh, squeezing it twice. "I wasn't complaining, Kookie, I was just wondering how much longer you could handle hearing Sponge-Bob laugh like that." He shudders for emphasis: "I swear I had nightmares about it as a kid." 

  


Namjoon blinks at the brunet, wondering what could be so frightening about something as simple as a laugh, but doesn't voice those thoughts; not now, not when he had made a potential friend. "There's a ten hour version of it on Youtube," casually remarks the boy absentmindedly, continuing to sip at his soda until the can is empty.

  


Jungkook furrows his brows but resolves to snickering after a considerate moment, head canting curiously. "How long could you listen to it?"

  


" _Well_ —..."

  


The crimson banner from the news appears abruptly on the television screen and scrolls urgently along the bottom of the cartoon. Jungkook's phone echoes the alarm seconds later, and the raven hears it blaring from somewhere behind him, presumably in the kitchen where he had left it. Onyx eyes narrow in concern as he clamors to his feet and mobilizes to the kitchen, snatching up the phone and going rigid upon reading what resided on the text.

  


Distressed by the contents of the text, Jungkook's eyes dart around for his intricately decorated bag, knowing he would need to take care of this issue before it worsened. Upon the television screen, the cartoon fizzles out and is replaced instead by live footage of the hospital, but one thing in particular disturbs the typical scene. Ice, crystal clear and glinting beneath the sunlight, encases the entire third floor. Having been there just days ago, he can attest that there was something seriously wrong and springs into action, fumbling about for his things. Namjoon and Taehyung are left bewildered on the couch, exchanging weary glances; it seemed they had come to similar conclusions.

  


"Jungkook, you're not entirely healed yet." Namjoon croaks, glancing at the brunet for some back up. 

  


But Taehyung isn't paying him much mind, having already leaped to his feet and traveled halfway to the kitchen. He tugs the youth by the wrist, further away from Namjoon's prying ears, eyes studying the raven acutely. "You don't have to do this," hisses the brunet, gulping deeply as the sound of manic shrieking erupts from the television: "you can let the police handle this, it's their job to anyway." 

  


But Jungkook, who had already explained his arbitrary need to defend the city hours earlier, is steadily trembling. " _Tae_ —"

  


"—I know you're going to anyway," Taehyung acquiesces with a humorless scoff, flexing his fingers and snapping his neck this way and that to loosen up, receiving a rewarding crack in response. "And I am, too."

  


Jungkook is glancing over Taehyung's shoulder to survey the television screen once more, eyes hardening upon the sight of the ice surrounding the third floor, and then flickers toward Namjoon, who is twisted on the couch to gauge the conversation. Having heard the last few tidbits, voices having risen unconsciously, the dimpled boy is frowning, shaking his head. "You can't be serious."

  


Clinging desperately onto Taehyung, Jungkook nods vigorously, eyes gleaming with determination. "Just—.." He manages another fleeting glance to the television, finds a newscaster speaking on what was going on, and releases a reluctant sigh, lips quirking downward, displeased with where this was going. When he glances up, honey brown eyes are wide and expecting an answer, brows furrowing with anxious anticipation. This would be added to the ever-growing list of decisions that Jungkook would regret, but nonetheless he nods deliberately, knowing that the latter would fight him vehemently if he were denied: " _Let's go_."

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sorta kinda wanna make a playlist to this story ?? but i need song ideas ?? 
> 
> it's on again will probably be the title song for the playlist, i think :p 
> 
> lemme know what you guys think, yeah? xx


	9. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS VERY LONG AND FILLED MOSTLY WITH ACTION, THERE WILL BE LITTLE TO NO DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to say that before you read it all. c:
> 
> but since the fighting is so long, I guess you could skip around if you wanted, as long as you read the dialogue parts? :o
> 
> also: i roughly skimmed, so if there are any mistakes, i will be sure to check after i post; i just rewrote the whole thing before i pasted it here. lol

  
  
  


  
  


"—I know you're going to anyway," Taehyung acquiesces with a humorless scoff, flexing his fingers and snapping his neck this way and that to loosen up, receiving a rewarding crack in response. "And I am, too."

  


Jungkook is glancing over Taehyung's shoulder to survey the television screen once more, eyes hardening upon the sight of the ice surrounding the third floor, and then flickers toward Namjoon, who is twisted on the couch to gauge the conversation. Having heard the last few tidbits, voices having risen unconsciously, the dimpled boy is frowning, shaking his head. "You can't be serious."

  


Clinging desperately onto Taehyung, Jungkook nods vigorously, eyes gleaming with determination. "Just—.." He manages another fleeting glance to the television, finds a newscaster speaking on what was going on, and releases a reluctant sigh, lips quirking downward, displeased with where this was going. When he glances up, honey brown eyes are wide and expecting an answer, brows furrowing with anxious anticipation. This would be added to the ever-growing list of decisions that Jungkook would regret, but nonetheless he nods deliberately, knowing that the latter would fight him vehemently if he were denied: "Let's go."

  


Honey brown eyes are glinting tenaciously beneath the dim glow of the lights above, expression softening briefly as he locks gazes with a pair of steadfast onyx hues, immediately hardening as he nods his head in the direction of the living room area. Wordless understanding passes between the two and Jungkook is off, jogging out of the kitchenette area to retrieve his things; along the way he tugs off the clothing he adorns and replaces them with the metallic-scented Spider-Man gear.

  


Namjoon looks on, unnerved, from his spot on the couch as Jungkook meanders about. Why someone who had only healed a minuscule amount would wish to inject themselves into dangerous turmoil was beyond his comprehension, and as he stands there observing with furrowed brows, he could only hope that the raven knew what he was doing. But part of him understood it, especially when you had such a tight-knit friendship like the duo had; one that was unrivaled and built on mutual faith in each other.

  


Nothing Namjoon could say, however, could change the duo's mind. He chooses to remain silent as he watches the two studiously, noting how such intimate contact came natural to them, like it was as simple as breathing itself. His eyes shift downcast, sinking further down within the ratty couch cushions, a range of thoughts transpiring in his mind as the door opens and closes.

  


Taehyung is hopping up and down where he stands, shaking his arms this way and that, like he's warming up for what was to come. Jungkook casts a glance at him, pondering just how he would transport the two to the scene but not only that, but what would they do once accomplishing that feat? An idea manifests within his mind and he proceeds to shoot a thin string toward the elder, tugging him forcefully toward his chest. 

  


"You mentioned wanting to go flying once, didn't you?" Thick brows furrow in response to the query and before he can express his fear of indeterminable heights, Jungkook is already hoisting him up to situate him upon his back, webbing his arms securely around his neck.

  


His body instinctively diffuses the familiar sticky adhesive it tends to whenever he was becoming increasingly nervous and, for once, he was grateful for being able to adhere to something. He begins to jog, slowly gaining momentum as he goes, feet pounding against the pavement as he moves. Dodging the clusters of bodies was easier than he had predicted, especially when they seemed to part like the sea and allow him a path to follow, persevering in his pursuit. 

  


Terrified shrieks resonate against his eardrums as he speeds across the street, cars coming to a screeching halt as they seize movement, understanding that the situation was dire and that their hero needed to make haste. Climbing the expanse of the tallest building nearby proved difficult with the extra weight bolstered to his back but he fared relatively well, palms and feet sticking strongly to the glass he ascends; the brunet is glancing about at their surroundings during the duration of the climb, glancing down at the cars that shrink the more Jungkook scuttles up the expansive building.

  


This was a horrendous idea, idly thinks the raven, as he grunts and perseveres along the glass. Upon reaching the roof the building, he bends into a crouch, easing the brunet off his back. He jogs toward the opposing side of the structure and surveys the area, peering about to locate the hospital. Sure enough he finds it, and it's only a few blocks away. From his vantage point he can also see the thick layer of ice that covers the entirety of the third floor, can see it gleaming beneath the sun's rays, yet somehow it maintains its disposition despite the heat.

  


Eventually Taehyung runs to a stop behind him, bending forward with his hands on his knees to support himself, breathing heavily as he regains his breath. When he finally recovers, still panting slightly, he straightens and places a reassuring hand to Jungkook's shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly. He leans forward, breath tickling the shell of the youth's ear: "You can do it, tiger." 

  


Jungkook, who had been deep in reverie, blinks and turns his head to peer at the elder. He offers a weak laugh in response, placing his hand over the latter's. " _Tiger_?" implores the teen, quirking a brow, lips twitching into a soft smile.

  


A broad grin etches onto Taehyung's countenance as he nods, taking a step forward, his front pressing into the youth's back. "Yeah, you know—Because you're _fierce_ ," lightheartedly teases the brunet, lips hovering over his ear.

  


In that case, if Taehyung thought he could do it, then he could and it was as simple as that. He releases another breathless laugh then, unconsciously leaning back against the elder. Taehyung had always possessed unwavering faith when it came to him, and he should've known that this time would be no different. He offers a heartened quirk of the lips: "You ready?"

  


Uncertainty crosses his countenance as he peeks down at the city below, knowing that one wrongly placed string could leave them both crashing violently to the ground; and why, oh why did he have such a fear of heights? "Not really," squeaks the teen, taking a step away from the raven.

  


Snorting, Jungkook shoots a web to the latter's center and tugs him close into the contours of his body, reveling in the reassuring heat his body radiates. "I never am," confesses Jungkook, sticky secretion expelling to protectively cling to the brunet's body. "Hold on tight?" suggests the teen conversationally: "you can even close your eyes, if you want."

  


When the raven takes a confident step toward the air, Taehyung squirms and instinctively wounds his legs securely around the youth's waist, barely able to release the shriek that leaves his mouth once the two immediately free-fall down the side of the building. But Jungkook knows what he's doing, having shot a silky string toward the building nearest to the one the duo were descending. Honey brown eyes clench closed when Jungkook swoops just above the roof of cars, bodies springing upward abruptly to attach to the next building.

  


Instead of scaling this one, which would probably cost him a lot of time, he fluidly clamors down the side of the building toward the cement. Plus running a few blocks would be the more beneficial option, which meant possessing the element of surprise, one that would certainly buy him time as he assesses the situation and what he could potentially do about it. Taehyung gets the hint and withdraws from the adhering body in favor of stretching upon the sidewalk, ignoring the astonished gazes from the surrounding civilians, slipping down into a lunge to thoroughly relax his muscles.

  


Jungkook observes the warm-up routine with a fond smile, absently musing the thought of how not all heroes wore capes; some simply wore worn converse sneakers, skinny jeans, and a sleeveless hoodie. Eyes crinkle at the corners as his smile widens but he unfortunately didn't have time to spare, not when the ice could spread to the other wards in the hospital. He playfully smacks Taehyung on the shoulder, garnering his attention, and nods his head in the direction of the scene. 

  


Without warning the raven breaks out into a sprint, earning a distressed cry from Taehyung, who struggles to keep up. Laughter bubbles from the teen despite the situation, glancing over his shoulder at the brunet, lips twitching into a prideful smirk; he knows that despite the blatant differences in abilities, that the elder was just as capable as he was.

  


Upon arriving at the scene, having left Taehyung behind the massive crowd of people secured behind control barriers, Jungkook discovers a barrage of policemen crowded in front of the building. Almost every chief in the general vicinity has a hand clenched around a bull-horn, shrieking loudly into it, demanding that whomever—or whatever—was responsive for the disturbance to surrender. Not likely, muses the raven, as he tucks into a flip onto one of the police cars; its sirens belt beneath his weight and he motions toward the closest chief, who is stumbling a few steps back at his appearance. 

  


"Bull-horn?" Jungkook requests kindly, and the man is tossing it toward him without a second thought. He rises upon the hood of the car and clears his throat, bringing the circular piece to his mouth. "Attention citizens of Seoul, have no fear, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here."

  


Somewhere backed behind a crowd, having fought to get near the front, rests Taehyung who rolls his eyes at the words spewing from the raven. Somehow he had manage to meander through the throng of bodies, as much of a struggle as it was, grinning to himself once he catches sight of the teen. Jungkook glances about the crowd and locks eyes on the brunet's head and offers him an apologetic twitch of the lips.

  


"I'll take care of this," solemnly swears Jungkook as he glances about at the citizens whooped their regards, cheering him on and offering amorous words. "But please, don't try to do anything rash." This time his gaze lands on Taehyung, who grips onto the iron bars of the barrier, eyes narrowing into a scowl. "No one else has to get hurt and I just want everyone to be safe." 

  


Like that he's tossing the bull-horn back toward the police chief, who tilts his hat at him, nodding his head in the direction of the hospital. A vast majority of the staff had managed to gather the patients and had transported them safely out of the building, minus those on the upper floor above the third. Jungkook is grateful for that as he scales the side of the building with finesse, eyes flickering a dark black as he speeds up his pace. What he finds is a window frozen in ice upon the third floor and he decides that it was as good an entry as any, so he brings his fist back and punches the icy area, releasing a pained hiss as it barely gives in beneath his hand.

  


Once more he repeats the action, again and again, until finally it cracks beneath his administrations. He punches the sheer ice one final time and it ultimately shatters beneath his fist, glass shards collecting inside of the room. Jungkook takes the utmost precaution as he rolls through the window, involuntary shivers wracking through his frame at the bitter temperature once he's safely inside.

  


When he glances about he discovers that the hallway had frozen over and that tiny speckles of what appeared to be snowflakes danced about his field of vision. In all honesty, it was a breathtakingly beautiful sight to behold, how everything was glazed over in clear, oceanic frost. Like a winter-wonderland, everything slick and frozen over in a wintry mix. Even through the hoodie, he could feel the bitter chill of the air, can see his breath when he exhales, teeth chattering vigorously as he glides down the glossy path of the hall. 

  


Doors are sealed closed by the ice and there are people frozen, quite literally, in terror as he slides past them, unable to do much of anything to aid them for the time being. Its eerie how the expressions are solidified on their features, eye wide and mouths parted in silent screams, and this time when he shivers it isn't because of the frigid temperature.

  


As he approaches the room Yoongi resided in, he finds that the door is ajar, and when he slides in to check on him, he discovers that the teen is the only thing left untouched by the glacial mix. Resting there, a look of sheer peace and indifference etched upon his countenance, is presumably the one responsible for the desolation. His skin is still the same deathly pale, border-lining on hypothermia as he lays there, completely still and blissfully unaware of the havoc wreaking around him. 

  


The quivers wracking Jungkook's form increases as he haphazardly glides along the sleek surface of the floor, nearly slipping as he nears the bed, finally gripping onto the side of the cot for leverage. There are doctors frozen in place, having been rushing out of the room in haste, feet plastering permanently to the floor beneath their feet, clipboards held in the ice's possession as it hadn't yet struck the ground before the room had been frozen.

  


Trembling hands go to Yoongi's catatonic form and gingerly shake him, attempting to rouse him from whatever was going on. "Yoongi—Yoongi, you have to wake up." pleads the teen, who is struggling to suck in a breath; what he could inhale constricted in his throat, body temperature dropping dangerously low as the seconds tick by.

  


Strained moans echo from Yoongi's throat as he begins to rouse, eyes a dark obsidian as he blinks up at the raven. Almost instantaneously the darkness flashes a blindingly bright white color until ultimately fading to a misty grey. His eyes are piercing as he peers up at Jungkook, and the raven is uncertain whether or not the latter recognizes him or not, but is currently more alarmed by the sudden change in appearance.

  


Yoongi bends mechanically at the waist at a tantalizing pace, spine ram-rod straight, as he straightens upon the cot. His hair bristles within an unseen gust of wind, not even a breeze in the air, hair whistling as flurries flutter about his head until it tinges a silvery gray color. His lips are impeccably blue, border-lining on sapphire, when the boy finally maneuvers to sling his legs over the side of the cot.

  


Suddenly alert and cautious, Jungkook thrusts his hands before his chest defensively, taking a few tentative steps backward to allow the latter much-needed space. " _Yoongi_ —.." hisses the teen, trying to show the aforementioned that he meant no harm.

  


Alabaster hands clench tightly into fists, nails digging into his pristine skin, his blue veins straining against the flesh of his palm. " _Spider-Man_ ," Yoongi growls, the wintry atmosphere diminishing in its entirety; the ice dissipates into oblivion, leaving faint traces of snowflakes flickering throughout the room.

  


The bodies that were frozen had defrosted, and their trapped shrieks release in a shrill symphony. But the blond doesn't bat a single lash at the petrified sounds as he stalks closer toward Jungkook, he continues to tread across the floor with eyes focused solely on the raven. "I don't want to hurt you," Jungkook expresses in warning, back meeting the moist wall of the room, boxing him in with no escape route in sight.

  


Near the opposing side of the wall scuttles the frightened hospital staff, scrambling about for something hidden within the drawers, not even attempting to vacate the hazardous scene. Dark eyes flash to the people mulling about, wondering what could possibly be so important that they would risk their lives securing it, as he slides along the expanse of the wall in a poor attempt to avoid the menacing glower the blond is shooting him. He continues to side-step along the wall, casting a wary glance at the doctors still fumbling about within the drawers; whatever it was, it must have been a necessity, and that meant buying them time.

  


Yoongi is positively fuming now as he thrusts his arms out away from his body, spears of ice materializing from his palms as he gains momentum. And Jungkook, who produces an exasperated sigh, dodges the icy point that whizzes just past his chest and swiftly parries the attack with a muscular arm; almost immediately the frigid ice creeps along his skin, causing the raven to dart backward, snatching his arm back to rake his frenzied gaze over the chilled appendage.

  


He doesn't have much time to study the reddened skin of his arm because once more, Yoongi is thrusting out his hands in an attempt to spear the raven, but this time Jungkook is more prepared as he shoots a web at the very last second, just narrowly avoiding being impaled. The spindly silk secures around Yoongi's wrist and momentarily distracts him as he attempts to break the bonds, but is uttering a snarl when Jungkook grunts with force, tugging the string as he sprints rapidly to the side. It drags Yoongi along with it, sending him sliding along the tiles, and Yoongi is seething now as he slashes the spear through the firmly rooted silk. It doesn't have the desired effect and before Yoongi can release another guttural sound, he's being catapulted over Jungkook's head, sending him barreling harshly against the wall.

  


"Christmas is months away," pants Jungkook as he prepares his stance, eyes flickering to gauge his next movement. "You're in the wrong season, Frosty."

  


Once the doctors had prepared whatever it was they had been seeking out, they shriek at Spider-Man, attempting to redirect him to where they were scurrying toward the hall. Yoongi hears the directions and rises from his slump onto a knee, smacking his palms to the tiled floor and heaving erratically as the frost slithers the short distance toward the doctors, encasing their feet and leaving them firmly planted to the ground, sending them tumbling forward.

  


Remnants of the ice tingle along the skin of his arms, sending another involuntary shiver through his form, as he shoots another web toward Yoongi, who blocks it with a thin wall of ice, retaliating with thrusting his hands forward and rising firmly to his feet—the wall lurches forward and pins Jungkook, who is struggling adamantly against the solid block, surging to crash against the wall with a dull thud. Misty eyes, as stormy as skies, narrow threateningly as he summons another ice spike, clenching his fingers delicately around the base of it. 

  


Jungkook is encased by ice, body shivering spasmodically against the frigid bonds; his arachnid genes are desperately combating the cold and his system is beginning to drastically fail him. His abilities seem to freeze right along with him, as he's unable to budge from his casing, instead plastered there heaving his panic and gaze widening as Yoongi stalks evermore closer.

  


Ice is steadily climbing up the expanse of his skin, nipping at his flesh until its an angry crimson, pressing like pins into his throat as it extends its reach. Yoongi smirks, triumphant, eyes scanning over the expression his captive holds: "Look at you, itsy-bitsy," condescends the blond, tone haughty as the ice sluggishly continues its route, tightening its hold on his neck: "Too bad the sun won't be coming out for you anytime soon."

  


Onyx eyes observe Yoongi with foreboding, eyes clenching firmly shut, shoulders quaking beneath the sheet of ice. If this was how he was going to die, then so be it; he would accept it for what it was, knowing that he would at least go out a lion-heart that never gave in. His lips begin a deliberate tremble as his body temperature continues to dramatically lower, inching close and closer to a comatose state.

  


Faint footfalls echo throughout the corridor and Jungkook blinks his lids open, hazy vision finding a figure creeping inside the interior of the room. And when he blinks to clear his clouded vision, he discovers it's none other than Taehyung stealthily sweeping in. Upon taking in the scene, Taehyung halts mid-step, concealing a sharp gasp with the shield of his hands; his eyes reflect the glinting, cerulean ice as he takes a trepid step backward. Jungkook squeaks in response, shaking his head vigorously at the teen, and Yoongi chuckles darkly in response as he presses the tip of the spear just below Jungkook's jaw, dragging it tantalizing slow along his skin.

  


"Any last words, Spider-Man?" Yoongi's haunting voice queries, reverberating from the walls and oddly tinkling as he speaks. He presses the point more insistently against his throat, prompting a response.

  


Dark eyes flicker to where Taehyung had previously been and found that he had disappeared from the scene, presumably fleeing for safety. At least he would be okay, absentmindedly thinks Jungkook, as he firmly shakes his head in response to Yoongi's question. Aforementioned looks taken aback by the lack of pleas for his life but not dismayed in the least, he snarls into the latter's face, accepting his lack of final words as he draws the fist back and darts his hand forward to jab it at his pulse point.

  


But when the raven clenches his eyes shut, dreadfully anticipating the stake, his body finally succumbing to the numbing temperature encasing him, never once does the piercing sensation come. No, instead he hears a deafening clunk followed by a leaden thud that has Jungkook's eyes flashing open to survey what had occurred. What he discovers is the sight of Taehyung, breathing heavily, with a scarlet fire extinguisher clutched within his hands.

  


Its enough to momentarily discombobulate Yoongi and temporarily distract him, however, as the frost dissipates from Jungkook's body significantly; at least enough to liberate the youth, who is quivering incessantly as he hobbles toward the brunet's side. Taehyung finally drops the extinguisher then, hands hovering in the air, unnerved by his own actions as he blanches at Yoongi's immobile form.

  


But there would be no time for solace, not when Yoongi, groaning disjointedly, is clamoring to his knees, body trembling with the intensity of his fury. His fanatic gaze lingers on the brunet specifically as his hand prods at the back of his head, discovering the droplets of blood that taint and contrast greatly against his alabaster fingers. He utters a gruff grunt as he charges forward, surfing on the frosted tiles, thrusting his fists forward and producing numerous spikes that soar like daggers through the air.

  


The spears are headed straight for Taehyung, who is still stunned and stationary, eyes widening as they pierce through the air but making no move to escape. Jungkook doesn't think before he grapples onto the brunet, sending him barreling toward the opposing wall unexpectedly, which seems to reel him from his stupefied stance, eyes flickering from Yoongi to the ajar door and back. But Jungkook doesn't have a minute to linger on the boy and instead shoots a web toward the blond's bare foot, yanking him down onto his back, disrupting his balance as he moves into action.

  


By the time that he rises, Jungkook is already standing directly before him, throwing harsh punches to his face. Yoongi fluidly dodges every single jab he has to offer, however, effectively countering his attacks. Icy hands capture his fist and clench snugly around it, its icy essence spreading up his wrist and crawling up the length of his arms. Responding on instinct, Jungkook utilizes his good hand and thwarts him in the center of his face, withdrawing bloody knuckles as he delivers another round of savage blows.

  


Yoongi smirks, blood staining his ivory teeth, as he concentrates on spreading the frost. Thinking fast, Jungkook grunts and tangles his slender legs around Yoongi's calves, sending him tumbling toward the ground but not stalling his administrations. Jungkook propels his body forward, ice digging painfully against the expanse of his arms as he performs, rolling and contorting his arms at an impossible angle; it successfully shatters the ice and sends the latter tumbling in a heap. Yoongi kicks a leg out in heed and twirls in a full circle, sliding along the tiles in a squatted position, expression unimpressed.

  


Jungkook grunts at the pain that radiate within his arms as he crawls across the floor toward the latter, climbing to his feet and beginning a diligent sprint that the blond reciprocates, breaking out in a brisk dash, ultimately crashing into each other. Yoongi meets him blow for blow, grabbing him by the arm and retching him across the floor, frosting the tiles to disturb his balance.

  


The raven slides across the floor but manages to avoid the ice by shooting a web toward the corner of the ceiling. He holds onto it snugly and runs sideways across the wall, leaping from it and shooting another string of silk mid-air, sticking firmly to the center of Yoongi's chest. The way he scuttles about is too brisk for the blond to keep up with, though he does notice the web that had melded to his chest; he yanks at it harshly but as soon as it comes loose, Jungkook, who's bounding off the wall and tucking into a roll, is already blasting out another in its place.

  


"Do you really wanna keep playing this game?" pants Jungkook as he maneuvers his idle hand, releasing the strand dangling from the ceiling in favor of thrusting another adhesive string to Yoongi's chest. He exerts all his might into the yank, sending Yoongi sliding along the floor on his knees toward the raven, who is mercilessly shooting webs to encase the blond in an unbreakable cocoon. "Spoiler alert, the bad guys never win."

  


Yoongi is thrashing violently within the cocoon, clenching his eyes shut, ice piercing the strings and ultimately freeing him. But Jungkook was prepared this time, he scurries across the floor and shoots two well-placed webs around Yoongi's neck, tugging at them until his head collides with the hard tiles.

  


"It's your fault," grumbles the teen that tugs at the vice-grip around his neck, stormy gaze meeting the youth's onyx: "it's all your fault." seethes the boy, sending ice trailing along the strands in a poor attempt at continuing the pained battle.

  


"Tae—Tae, _now_." hisses Jungkook, eyes flickering to the brunet that had sprinted in with the syringe held snug in his grasp. 

  


The brunet dashes frantically behind the blond and collapses his weight onto his back, violently jabbing the needle-point into the side of his neck. Yoongi persists beneath his body mass, thrashing capriciously, stormy gaze flickering between its typical color and back. After a considerate moment, he releases a sob into the air; his powers were failing him, and he was succumbing to whatever substance he had been injected with.

  


Subdued, he is, when Taehyung slips off his form. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to regain his breath, bringing his knees to his chest and encasing them with his arms. He slouches forward, sucking in much-needed breaths as he does so, humorlessly chuckling into the air at the surreal situation. But Jungkook isn't laughing, not yet at least, as he scuttles across the floor with inhuman speed to check the blond's pulse.

  


"He won't be down for long," warns Jungkook as he grabs at Taehyung's bicep, towing him to his feet and nodding his head in the direction of the door. "Just—just go, okay? I can handle it from here." 

  


" _Jungkook_ —"

  


His onyx eyes pool with inky black as he scowls sternly at the latter, grasping onto his bicep and squeezing it tightly. He nods his head in the direction of the door, eyes searching the latter's for sign that he was comprehending what he was saying. " _Go_." demands the raven once more and, more perplexed than ever, Taehyung is tripping over his own limbs in his haste to leave. 

  


Now he had to decide what he should do about the unconscious Yoongi currently sprawled upon the floor. But as soon as he shifts on his heel to address the situation, he discovers that the blond had scampered weakly toward one of the broken windows. Blood dribbles down his mouth as he smirks at the arachnid, tugging himself to his feet and hitching a leg over the windowsill. He glances at the raven pointedly, head canting tauntingly as he eyes him.

  


"So much for being a hero," mocks the boy with a wicked snicker, swiping at his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand: "How pathetic, getting your boyfriend to fight your battles for you." 

  


"Yoongi, it's not too late, you can still—"

  


Yoongi growls low in his throat, dark brows furrowing in the center of his forehead, nails piercing his ivory skin. "That is _not_ my name," the boy enunciates each word, eyes clouding with emotion.

  


Jungkook takes an experimental step forward, hands raised defensively before his chest. "It is, you're Yoongi. That's who you are." persists the raven, stormy eyes flickering a dark color and back. "You're Yoongi, and this—.. _This_ isn't you." 

  


Expression steeled and eyes hardening, the blond is hiking his other leg over the sill, spares the Jungkook a devious smirk, then takes a tumble through the window. Releasing a shrill gasp, Jungkook darts forward and leans through the sill, eyes overwhelmed with relief at the realization that he wasn't splattered on the concrete below.

  


But still, what he saw was unsettling to say the least. Mounds of ice meander through the streets as the blond, weakened by the tranquilizer, surfs through the crowd and ultimately escapes the scene. All the strength he had left had been mustered into one powerful movement, eager to abandon the scene in hopes of recuperation. And, if Jungkook had any cognizance of villains, he could only assume that soon the healing process would begin and that the blond would once again resurface.

  


After-all, villains had a streak for persistence and refused to resign to failure, always persevering through the hardest of times to reign victorious. 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Instead of returning to Namjoon's home for solace and recuperation, Jungkook had decided to go back to his flat; fresh clothes and the comfort of his own bed would a be a decent change, especially when he would still be expected at school the next morning. Taehyung had offered to accompany him, to catch a bus back to campus grounds, but Jungkook had declined and much preferred a leisurely stroll.

  


Escaping the scene had been an interesting feat, there had been cameras rolling and scattered just outside the sliding doors of the hospital. Blinding flashes had left him stunned, frozen to the spot even, as he gazes about the crowd of people that cheer for him. News teams had scurried like little ants to approach him, shoving microphones in his face and asking a barrage of questions about the actions he had taken to protect the city.

  


Somewhere behind him Taehyung lingered, he had decided to wait until the inquisition was over, observing the fanfare from within the safety of the hospital. Honey brown eyes stare through the glass, lips quirked into a small smile, as he watches the way that Spider-Man straightens considerably and speaks from one microphone to the next.

  


Being the nation's savior meant conducting interviews and speaking on behalf of the city, whether he actually wanted to or not. Feeling uncomfortable with the praise surrounding him, he takes a precarious step backward, hands raising defensively before his chest. When he glances back at the brunet, he finds the elder is shrugging a halfhearted shoulder, not offering much assistance.

  


But all things considered, he understood why he hadn't. It would only garner more inquiring minds to ponder just who the mysterious boy who seemingly befriended Spider-man was, and neither desired anymore attention than what the famous arachnid had already acquired. Taehyung departs from the hospital and heads in the direction of the bus-stop a few blocks away, coining the raven an encouraging thumbs up.

  


Offering hasty apologies, having come up with an excuse for why he had to abandon the scene, Jungkook sprints down the sidewalk and eventually shoots a web toward one building to the next until he's safely away from the scene. As he goes, he thinks about how he would combat Yoongi in the future and just what steps he could take to make certain something as harrowing as this would never happen again.

  


It seemed like hours had passed since he had first left the hospital, the raven leaping from one building to the next and springing into death-defying stunts as he does so. Soon the sun is setting and he still had yet to return to his dorm. He knows that Taehyung would ring him soon, asking about his whereabouts and whether or not he would be returning at all that night.

  


Thinking about the brunet, Jungkook nearly forgets the shoot a silky string to the next building, fumbling in the air and managing to shoot one last minute. It propels him through the air and he does another flip, rolling twice, before shooting another. This one he clings tightly to, spiraling around the expanse of the building until his feet meet the pavement once more.

  


Glancing about for any sign of civilians, he sneaks behind a massive dumpster behind a restaurant, changing swiftly into his "normal" clothes and casually leaving the smelly hiding spot. Walking to the dorms would only take a few minutes, minutes he needed to cleanse his mind of all the dark thoughts that he swamped his brain.

  


When he finally returns, he finds all the lights are off and that Taehyung is within the confines of his bed, peacefully slumbering the night away. The only thing that lights the room at all is the soft glow of the television screen where video from the incident had been streaming. Jungkook quirks his brows as he approaches the screen, sitting down in front of it, eyes flickering over the sight.

  


The camera cuts then to one of the numerous civilians that they had interviewed earlier that day. It's a young woman, probably late twenties, and she had a broad grin on her lips. She primps on screen and slides closer to the newswoman who would be asking her questions. The newscaster questions the young woman about what she had seen, and her reply is lengthy, detailing everything she had done that day up until the accident. 

  


What she says next has Jungkook groaning aloud. She talks about the mysterious brunet that she swears she had seen climbing the side of the building to get inside of the hospital, voicing her suspicions about Spider-Man potentially having a sidekick that no one knew about. With that, he turns off the television and stumbles blindly to bed, not even caring about his personal hygiene with how exhausted he was.  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaah. i hate reading long blocks of text, and i'm sure you do. next time i write a drawn-out action scene, i'll try to make it a lot shorter than this was. xx
> 
> (( posting hella early since i technically finished this part days ago but continually re-wrote it over and over. if i don't post this now, it'll probably never get posted at all D: ))


	10. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i found something veeeryy interesting on twitter today. 
> 
> there's smut in the first half of this, and i thought that this might help you visualize stuff and thangs so go [HEEERE](https://twitter.com/softbtsnswf/status/808842065148788736) ((I would recommend going to 0:57 and onward from there lmao))
> 
> definitely not my best writing and chances are i'll probably come back and edit the hell out of this. D:

  
  
  


  
  


Waking up the next morning was more difficult than diffusing the situation with Yoongi had been. Monday mornings were generally a drag regardless, but adding being completely drained of energy and relatively sore on top of that list? Well, it was a wonder he had even gotten up at all. Taehyung had been sleeping in as well, something that the brunet rarely did, only when he had been equally as knackered; which was few and far between, all things considered.

  


Part of Jungkook desired to stay wrapped up within the security of his blankets and to never face the outside world again, after-all he did have everything he needed right in the dorm room with him. Yet the other half, the half that wished to pass all of his classes to avoid suspicion of his parents, had practically heaved him out of bed and dragged him into the comforting warmth of the shower.

  


Water mercilessly pounds his aching form as he remains stationary beneath the spray, head canting back and pleasant hums spewing from his lips. Grime swirls down the drain along with the stress from the day prior and he almost feels ready to take on the day— _almost_. He hears the door to the bathroom open and its followed by the sound of an outstretched yawn. Dark eyes stare at the shower curtain and debate what he should do, and ultimately peels back the plastic to peer over at Taehyung.

  


The brunet is leaned over the sink with a toothbrush between his fingers, scrubbing idly at his teeth and staring at his reflection through the fogged mirror; there were noticeable crescents beneath his eyes and his eyes themselves drooped drowsily. Taking notice of Jungkook's gaze, the brunet shifts to grin at him around the toothbrush in his mouth.

  


"Is this is what it feels like to be you, then I'm hella sorry I ever teased you about it before." murmurs the teen, temporarily removing the toothbrush, mouth covered in spearmint foam. "I don't even know how you do this all the time, like I swear my arms and legs are gonna fall off or something." 

  


Jungkook smiles fondly at the teen and slicks his damp hair down with his fingers, combing his tresses back and away from his eyes. "Welcome to the _Amazing World of Spider-Man_." teases the raven, grinning as he peels the plastic back into place.

  


Taehyung rolls his eyes at that and finishes brushing his teeth, spitting a mouth full of foam into the sink and snatching up a tiny cup to rinse with. Once he's finished, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning back casually against the counter. "I don't really think that sounds like a good name, actually." He hears a snort in response and feels a grin plaster across his mouth. "What about the _Spectacular Spider-Man_?"

  


The hand currently carding through his hair to rid off the shampoo is pausing and he's poking his head out of the curtain once more, this time to frown at the brunet. "C'mon, Tae. I'm just Jungkook right now." 

  


Honey brown eyes dawn in realization and he's snapping his satisfaction; a real visual of the word ' _eureka_.' His eyes are comically wide as he peers at the raven, and Jungkook is groaning before the words are even uttered; all he knows is that it's gonna be completely ridiculous and borderline terrible. "Spider- _Kook_!" 

  


"That's it, go." Jungkook flicks the water clinging to his hand toward Taehyung, who is grinning triumphantly, not even moving an inch from his position. "No, I'm serious. You're banned from the bathroom." 

  


"Can you at least ban me _after_ I take a shower?" snorts Taehyung with an amused smirk twitching onto his lips: "Or we could always shower together, you know, to save water and all those great things."

  


Jungkook pauses, brows furrowing as he assesses the latter and whether or not he was serious. His mouth parts to respond but his lips immediately clamp shut a moment later. Honey brown eyes are looking at him expectantly, quirking an imploring brow, arms crossing over his chest. Unconsciously the raven soothes his bottom lip with his tongue, there were a lot of things he desired in that moment, and having one moment of ecstasy without worrying about the state of the city was one of them.

  


But no, there was no way he would be able to function with the elder in his vicinity. This time when he opens his mouth to retort, a jolt wracks his frame, and his eyes flash a brief obsidian. Blinking, he nods slowly and beckons to the latter, returning to the warm spray of the water after a moment. It leaves Taehyung, who hadn't been expecting his nonchalance, gulping deeply and hesitantly removing his clothing.

  


Being confident without the mask was one of the hardest feats that Jungkook had struggled to conquer, but his more primal instincts were encouraging him to chase his desires, to consume his prey and to take what he wanted. His fingers faintly tremble as he takes a step closer toward the pounding water, facing the warm spray with his eyes clenched shut. Where the sudden confidence came from, he wasn't quite certain, but he wasn't going to fight whatever it was either.

  


The curtain hooks slide gratingly along the shower rod as Taehyung enters behind him, closing the plastic material and encasing them within the humid air of the shower. Awkwardly, he hovers behind the youth, hands tingling with the urge to reach out and hold him, to slide the tips of his fingers across the unblemished skin of his back.

  


Jungkook can feel his presence behind him and it sizzles like static, his pulse rate heightening considerably. Droplets cling to his lashes when he glances over his shoulder at the latter, finding honey brown eyes are darkened and gliding along the expanse of his back. Noticing the scrutinizing gaze, the brunet immediately stiffens and peels his gaze away to stare at anything other than the attractive raven.

  


"I thought you wanted to conserve water?" snarks the raven as he shifts on his heel, taking an experimental step closer toward the immobile brunet. 

  


Taehyung balks at the sight of the raven and can't resist—and even if he could, he wouldn't—the urge to trail his eyes down the route of Jungkook's form. His chest was flushed from the heat of the water and its scarlet tint cascades down the expanse of his chest to his abdomen. He gulps deeply, the sound seeming to reverberate in his ears, as his gaze lingers on the sight of the youth's cock.

  


"This is _definitely_ about conserving water," squeaks Taehyung—it's more of a whimper than anything else, and he takes a step forward himself until the only distance between them is mere centimeters. Water slicks his hair once he steps beneath the spray, brunet locks tinging darker as it clings to his forehead and plasters to the back of his neck: "Wouldn't you say we're conserving water?"

  


Another second ticks by like that, the tension gradually increasing and becoming palpable the longer the two thoroughly drink each other in; it was thick and heavy, unadulterated desire blatant within dark, blown irises. Warmth settles within the pit of the Jungkook's abdomen and an involuntary shiver wracks through his form as he quirks the corners of his mouth up into a smug smirk. Taehyung reciprocates with his own and surges forward with an overwhelming urge to press his mouth against the latter's.

  


And this one is entirely different from the previous kisses they had shared, before it had been chaste and testing the waters, but now it was a full-on tsunami. Like tidal waves were crashing down upon Jungkook as he darts his hands forward to find the back of the latter's head, fingers twisting in the soaked hairs at the nape of Taehyung's neck, arm tugging him flush into the contours of his body.

  


At the first enticing touch of skin against skin, the duo is left gasping sharply, Taehyung's stomach coiling as he bucks against the latter, body humming for more contact. Coy Jungkook is far more enraptured with the kiss to be embarrassed by the way his cock twitches in response, yearning to be touched, to feel those sweltering hands on his bare flesh bringing him pleasure beyond words.

  


Taehyung delves his tongue into the youth's mouth and ardently explores his cavern with vigor; like he was a man dying of thirst in the desert, having finally received just the slightest taste of water and already greedy for more. His teeth nip at Jungkook's bottom lip teasingly, earning a rewarding mewl from the raven, who tightens his grip in Taehyung's hair and tugs harshly. 

  


Its Taehyung's turn to hiss out in a mix of pleasure-filled pain, hips bucking forward once more, aching for any type of friction he could achieve. He withdraws from the kiss, panting heavily, chest rapidly rising and falling as he sucks in much needed oxygen. Droplets of water cling to his lashes and he blinks to rid of the inference, eyes burning fervently as flickers his gaze down to Jungkook's cherry-red lips, unconsciously licking his own at the alluring sight; it should be illegal to look that ravishing, muses the teen, cock pulsing painfully at just the sight of him alone.

  


"Is this what you want?" rasps Taehyung, his hands lingering on the youth's hips, thumbs brushing against the smooth skin there. Jungkook whines petulantly and attempts to chase the latter's mouth, eager to remain connected, but to no avail as Taehyung is denying him, leaning back further until he's able to survey every inch of the youth's countenance. "You gotta tell me this is what you want, I'm serious—I can't just.."

  


Jungkook is whining once more, cock pulsating between his legs with dire need for release, eyes searching the latter's vehemently. "I want this, I've always wanted this, and if you don't it's—it's okay, just—"

  


When the raven makes to disentangle himself from the embrace, Taehyung holds him firm, shaking his head as he leans forward; he's practically beaming now, all teeth and renewed enthusiasm, leaning forward to peck his lips once more. Jungkook is drowning in the sensations, succumbing to the vigorous kisses assaulting his mouth, while Taehyung occupies himself with backing the youth against the perspired shower wall. He holds him there with firm hands and manages to sneakily slink a thigh between his legs to nudge at his cock, mouth detaching from his mouth to pepper kisses down the length of his neck.

  


"How could you think I don't want you?" inquires the boy as he trails kisses down his neck, pausing to suck earnestly at his pulse point, nipping at his adam's apple as he continues along his journey. "I've always wanted you, just like this, _always_." 

  


"Y-yeah?" croaks Jungkook as he burrows his blunt nails into Taehyung's shoulders for purchase, hips stirring to rock brazenly against the thigh situated between his legs, sighing his satisfaction once he attains the friction he so ardently desired.

  


"Hell yeah," echoes Taehyung breathlessly as he trails his forefinger down the length of his sternum and toward his abdomen. The raven arches keenly into the touch, reveling in the trails of fire the barely there digits leave in their wake. Taehyung nips eagerly at his neck, lips suctioning roughly to his skin, intent on forming a possessive bruise; Jungkook was his after-all, and no one else's.

  


Not another word is uttered after as Jungkook relaxes his weight upon the wall supporting him, nails scraping down the sinewy expanse of Taehyung's shoulders to his biceps, squeezing the taut muscles there in hopes of emboldening him. After tantalizing seconds of Taehyung's forefinger trailing up and down his abdomen, finally, after what feels like hours of aimless torture, his hand encases Jungkook's hardened cock and grants him consolation.

  


His chest rapidly rises and falls with the force of his labored breathing and his eyes roll to the back of his head with gratification. His lids flutter to a content close, mouth parted to release breathy sighs. Honey brown hues sweep over the elation that crosses his features; how his cheeks deepen in its crimson tint, how he looks thoroughly wrecked by what he was doing— _him_ , no one else, he looked so blissed out because of _him_.

  


Taehyung leans forward and rests his forehead against Jungkook's, eyes falling to a close, his hand maneuvering to take both of their rigid cocks within his palm. Soft moans echo from his mouth at the delicious feel of his cock sliding wetly against Jungkook's, his hips moving on their own accord and desiring to maximize the mind-boggling sensations radiating from his adept administrations.

  


He makes certain to pay special attention to the head, squeezing around the sensitive area with gentle pressure, wrist flicking steadfast on the upstroke. The coil continues to pull taut, winding up tightly as he continues, thumb brushing tenderly over the weeping tip dribbling wantonly with pre-cum. Jungkook's mouth extends further open and Taehyung finds himself blinking his eyes open, peering down at the sight, leaning forward to silence the lascivious cries erupting from his throat.

  


Jungkook's lips move without finesse as they meld with the latter's, far too enticed by the promise of release to put much effort into the movement of his mouth. Unabashed mewls are breathed into Taehyung's pliant mouth and he eagerly swallows the sounds down, hand increasing its momentum as he strokes them in-time, angling his hips and thrusting earnestly into the tight fist his hand makes.

  


Teeth clash and collide in a hushed clamor as he struggles to keep up with the movement of Taehyung's eager tongue, reveling in the way it searches and caresses against his own, fighting for dominance. The raven's hips stutter at the sensory overload, and grinds determinedly into the snug fist stroking his cock, breath ragged and uneven as he actively seeks out his pleasure, whimpering for more—for whatever the elder was willing to give him.

  


And give he does, he always does. Taehyung tugs his lower lip between his teeth, nipping at the bitten skin there, hand tightening in a squeeze around Jungkook's cock solely, temporarily forgoing his own pleasure-chasing journey. He utilizes both of his hands to indulge the youth, one hand kneading his balls while the other strokes his cock from base to tip, thumb pressing against the head and gingerly spreading the pre-cum that gathers there. His fist squeezes the head particularly tight, and it's just enough pressure to have Jungkook's hips thrusting spasmodically, nails sinking further into Taehyung's skin, eyes clenching firmly shut as his head thuds dully against the wall.

  


"It's okay," comes Taehyung's husky voice near his ear, tongue tracing the outer shell: " _come for me_." croaks the teen as he strokes him heartily, up and down, alternating between gentle squeezes and fluid pumps. "I wanna see you come for me."

  


Just those simple words, words that had plagued Jungkook's dreams ever since he could remember, are enough to send him spiraling over the precipice and into the ocean of bliss that overwhelms him. Its all-consuming as the waves hit, blinding him temporarily as he parts his mouth to release the sounds that were previously trapped in his throat. His cock pulses with each spurt he has to offer, milky white essence seeping through Taehyung's fingers and ultimately easing the slick slide of his fist.

  


Taehyung is forgoing the hand kneading the latter's balls in favor of stroking his angry red, neglected cock. His eyes are fleetingly gazing over Jungkook's face, memorizing every euphoric flicker of his countenance with an urgency. His hair clinging to his forehead, his mouth bruised from overzealous kisses, body flushed a bright crimson beneath the sweltering spray. With a grunt, face buying deep within the crook of Jungkook's neck, he releases into his fist and moans huskily, the youth's name singing his tongue as he utters it.

  


The duo remain locked in that position for some indeterminable time, breathing in each other's air, hands blindly reaching out to caress whatever slippery skin they could manage. Jungkook stares pointedly at the ceiling, slowly reigning in his breathing, fingers absentmindedly caressing the back of the latter's back as he soothes him through the final waves of bliss. He can faintly feel lips pressing against the side of his neck in the form of barely there butterfly-kisses, one's that he turns his neck to allow, offering those earnest lips better access to the pale expanse. 

  


"Five years of wet dreams," snickers Taehyung abruptly, nuzzling affectionately at the side of Jungkook's neck: "five years and they weren't ever as good as this was." 

  


Jungkook is barely able to stifle the laughter that bubbles within his chest at the admission and is left shaking his head, rolling his eyes fondly. "You ruined the mood." 

  


Taehyung withdraws from his neck then, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the latter's kiss-bruised lips. "You dry-off first, if we do it together I can't promise that I'll be able to keep my hands off you."

  


The raven grins bashfully at that, coining the latter a playful narrow of his lids. "I've created a monster." Taehyung doesn't audibly respond, just winks playfully and slides a hand around Jungkook's ass, pinching it firmly.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Jungkook is seated comfortably at one of the picnic tables as he catches up on the reading he had been assigned over the weekend. It was typical Literature work, having to thoroughly read the lines of each poem and write down what story the author had desired to tell. Apparently each poem had its own meaning and the grade wouldn't be based solely on what the students had assumed it was about; precise assignments like these often agitated Jungkook, whose mind tended to wander at the myriad of possibilities. It felt like it was restraining his creative thinking and he could only hope to deliver the correct answer.

  


Taehyung, who's concentrating on the sketchbook within his grasp on the opposing side of the table, has the tip of his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Every now and then he'll glance up at the raven, eyes studying him in intense scrutiny, before flickering his gaze back to the page covered in delicately etched lines; there's a reserved smile on his lips, and a euphoric glint in his honey brown eyes, but the same could be said about Jungkook.

  


Beneath the table their feet are childishly kicking back and forth, Taehyung capturing one of his feet with his own and jostling it around, all the while struggling to maintain an impassive expression. Everything seemed to simultaneously become peaceful within his ever errant mind after what had occurred earlier that morning, like the cure to whatever was ailing him was Taehyung, and he supposes that had always been the case.

  


Jungkook had attended classes with a pep in his step equipped with a peculiar tingle that resonated through every limb. Perhaps this was what it felt like to feel normal again, and all it took was to release all the pent-up frustration that had accumulated within his body. He peers at the latter over the top of his book, finds the brunet is practically beaming at him, lips twisted up in a broad grin and eyes shining brightly. The raven snorts his amusement but doesn't breathe a word, he enjoys the comfortable silence surrounding them, like they were in their own separate world away from those around them. 

  


From Taehyung's peripheral, he spots the form of Jimin's body coming into view and immediately seizes his drawing. Fingers close the notebook tightly and discard it within his bag for safe-keeping, eyes sliding to acknowledge the blond. Jimin doesn't notice, however, as he's glancing erratically from one side to the next, almost like he had been searching for someone.

  


Before Taehyung or Jungkook, who had just become aware of his presence, can question his peculiar behavior, he's plopping down unceremoniously beside the brunet. Head still craned and shifting from one table to the next, he opens his mouth: "Have any of you seen Yoongi—... Oh, wow." He pauses, glances from one teen to the next: "Oh, this is weird." 

  


Jungkook flushes and is hindered speechless, eyes sliding to Taehyung for the quick-witted teen to reply. "I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did, we definitely wouldn't talk about it." states Taehyung defensively, lips pursing sternly, cheeks flaming crimson.

  


Jimin looks pointedly at Jungkook this time, quirking an imploring brow, ultimately offering a smug smirk. "Yeah, well. You don't have to say anything, the glow says it all." 

  


Clearing his throat and closing the book he had been reading, Jungkook straightens considerably, eyes not meeting the blond's gaze. "I looked in the mirror this morning and didn't see anything like that," vehemently denies the raven, receiving a teasing kick beneath the table from Taehyung: "I'm actually kinda tired, honestly." 

  


Deciding that he wasn't going to be hearing the juicy gossip anytime soon, Jimin reverts back to his previous inquiry and returns to glancing about. "Your sex-life has nothing to do with me anyway, but seriously. Have you guys seen Yoongi at all?"

  


The question leaves the raven going rigid in his seat, awkwardly shifting back and forth, foot stalling its movement against the brunet's. Honey brown eyes are equally as stunned by the question and he's shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly at the raven, whose brows furrow tightly. Taehyung wets his bottom lip, eyes trained on the drawings etched onto the table momentarily, clearing his throat and voicing his speculation.

  


"I thought he was in the hospital still?" Taehyung counters with a quizzical look, eyes reluctantly peeling from Jungkook's face to assess the blond.

  


"Well, yeah. He was there yesterday but when I went to visit him, he said he was getting out but I haven't seen him." Jimin explains with a prompt roll of his eyes, retrieving his cell phone from his pocket to sift through his messages for any sign of Yoongi's name, but to no avail. 

  


Jungkook perks up as well and leans imploringly across the table, earning a stern look from the brunet, but he ignores it as his curiosity got the best of him. "I didn't know you were going to see him yesterday? I, uh, I thought that ice thing happened and no one was allowed inside?"

  


Looking flustered by the statement, Jimin averts his gaze to the table where his phone is clasped within his hands, ivory teeth sinking into his lower lip decisively. "I was there before that and we talked a little about how he was doing and stuff, nothing too serious." He shrugs a nonchalant shoulder, absently opening an application to distract himself with: "He texted me last night and said he was out of the hospital and he was okay, I just figured he would've came back to school today is all." 

  


"Not to be nosy or anything, but what did he say? About, you know, how he was doing and stuff?" pries the raven, earning a dubious glance from Jimin, whose eyes narrow as he assesses him.

  


Taehyung interjects then, can feel the tension forming between the two boys, laughing nervously as he slings an arm around Jimin. "C'mon, Jiminnie, we just wanna know if your lover is okay." He reaches a hand up to pinch at Jimin's cheeks, and its enough to leave the blond chuckling and slapping at his hands.

  


"Well..." 

  


-

  


_It had been nearly half an hour since he had arrived at the hospital, just barely a few minutes past twelve in the afternoon. Today he had woken up and had been avid about visiting the sickly teen in hopes or rousing his spirit if nothing else; he knew firsthand that sometimes all someone needed to get better was a gentle push in the right direction, it was how he managed to crawl out of slumps himself._

  


_Sitting there in the chair that the doctors had brought from him, Jimin reaches across the short distance to take Yoongi's icy hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. At first he had pouted and whined about the bitter chill of his hand but eventually he had grown used to the frigid temperature, he figured some form of temperature was better than none at all—it meant he was alive, and it was worth enduring just for that simple feat._

  


_"I remember all the times I used to make fun of you in class about sleeping all the time," humorlessly chuckles Jimin as he fiddles absently with Yoongi's nimble fingers, maneuvering his palm until theirs matched up; the blond's hand was visibly shorter, of course, and he quickly withdraws in embarrassment despite no one else being in the room: "But now I just really want you to wake up and be okay."_

  


_Fingers twitch within his hand and a hopeful gleam casts over Jimin's countenance. Compassionate words always worked, thinks the teen, as he strokes the tips of his fingers along the back of the latter's hand. When he peers toward his face, finding his blue-tinged lips trembling slightly, he feels a miraculous sense of relief overwhelm him; Yoongi was okay and he would be okay in the future as well, he would just have to keep telling himself that enough and soon it would true._

  


_Jimin scoots the chair closer toward the cot now, observing each and every movement the comatose boy makes. "That's it, c'mon." goads the teen, a broad grin appearing upon his mouth. "Wake up and talk to me, you know you love my voice."_

  


_Despite his eyes still not opening, faint laughter echoes from Yoongi's mouth, his shoulders quivering as he does. He opens his mouth to speak, releasing a weak murmur at first, but ultimately responding once he manages a breath. "I don't, I hate it." snarks the teen, hissing as he attempts to shift into a seating position and begrudgingly opens his eyes._

  


_Dark eyes stare back at him and he discovers a peculiar silvery ring around Yoongi's irises, but Jimin figures that maybe it was a side-effect of the medication he had been given. He releases a watery laugh and smacks the back of Yoongi's hand. "Nice to know you still love me."_

  


_Yoongi wiggles his toes, regaining feeling within them, then wriggles his fingers in between the latter's to loosen the stiff digits. "Sounds like you downed fifty balloons of helium." retorts the teen, coughing aloud, clenching his teeth tightly as he attempts to sit up once more._

  


_Jimin scolds him with a click of the tongue and presses a button on the side of the cot, it sluggishly creaks until Yoongi is at a relatively normal position, enough for him to get a better look at Jimin at least. "Well it sounds like you just ate one-hundred coals." reprimands the blond, eyes narrowing teasingly; he rises from the chair in favor of plopping down near the end of the cot, eager to be closer to the ailing teen._

  


_Managing another breathless laugh, Yoongi reaches for the hand resting on his knee, tugging at it feebly. "Kiss me and make it better?" he challenges, smiling despite himself._

  


_Jimin purses his lips, contemplating whether or not that was an intelligent idea with the latter's illness still not diagnosed, but decides that he would regardless; if it brought him any semblance of solace, then so be it. He leans forward, slides his hands along Yoongi's arms, and presses a simple, tender kiss to his frigid lips; it was almost diving headfirst into a pool of icy water, his body shivering involuntarily at the biting chill resonating through his system._

  


_When Jimin withdraws, he finds Yoongi is staring at him thoughtfully, visibly compiling his thoughts and what he was going to voice next. He turns his hand palm-up and beckons the latter's hand with his fingers, expression staunch and lips stretching into a firm line. Dark eyes flicker around the room, as if realization dawns that he was still being held captive in the hospital, gulping deeply to compose himself. Tears prick at the back of his eyes but he fights them diligently, doesn't want Jimin to know that something was wrong, that things would be out of their control from that day forward._

  


_"About what happened.." His voice trails off and he focuses his gaze across the room at one of the meaningless paintings on the wall: "I just want you to know that I'm okay and that if anything happens to me, that I love you."_

  


_"But why would you say something like that—"_

  


_"_ —Jimin _," Yoongi rasps through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself together as he trains his gaze on a separate nondescript painting. "I'm telling you, I'll be okay, I just need you to listen to me."_

  


_"Nothing's going to happen to you," flippantly remarks Jimin as he tries with all his might to keep the atmosphere light and cheery. "Your doctor's even told me you could leave soon."_

  


_Yoongi releases an exasperated sigh, eyes clenching tightly to steel himself, then proceeds to stare directly into the latter's befuddled gaze. "I'm leaving today, it's just—..." He pauses, blinks back tears. "I don't feel like myself, alright?"_

  


_"W-what do you mean?" tentatively asks Jimin with furrowed brows, dumbfounded about what he could possibly be implying. Dark eyes study the latter's countenance and finds that he was just as impassive as he usually is, though his eyes are glinted with something unknown, something that leaves Jimin shivering involuntarily. "Yoongi..?"_

  


_"If I told you, you'd laugh." Yoongi explains, shaking his head dismissively. Jimin makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, shaking the latter's hand for an answer. "My heart feels as cold as ice." He's only a little ashamed about the way his voice cracks upon voicing the last word, eyes locking with the latter's and holding his gaze._

  


_Jimin snorts at the absurd comment and could only assume that Yoongi was just exaggerating and being a pessimist like he tended to be. "You seem fine. Yeah you're a little cold but that's what happens when people are sick, they get the chills." His expression hardens then and he scoots closer toward Yoongi, eyes wide and sincere. "Whatever is happening to you is gonna be okay, you said so yourself. So stop saying things like that."_

  


_"You don't get it," retorts Yoongi with a distressed groan, teeth burrowing within his lower lip. "Spider-Man was supposed to help me, but he didn't, he did the opposite."_

  


_"That—That doesn't sound like Spider-Man." Jimin is genuinely bewildered by the admittance and feels his hand slacken against Yoongi's on their own accord. "His job is to help people..."_

  


_Yoongi's grip on Jimin's hand tightens, however, and ultimately prevents him from snatching the appendage away. "Just be careful about who you trust." He breathes solemnly. "And just know that I'll be okay, so don't worry about me." His fingers feebly reach forward to cup Jimin's cheek, pad of his thumb caressing the unblemished skin there. "I love you, Jimin."_

  


_Jimin offers a barely there smile in response, feeling uneasy with the conversation; he still had so many questions left unanswered, but he knew one thing, whatever was happening to Yoongi was Spider-Man's fault. But he didn't voice his concerns aloud, no, just revels in the gentle movement of Yoongi's hand against his cheek, lulling those dark thoughts away and out of his mind for the time-being._

  


_"I love you, too."_

  


-

  


Not expecting such intimate details, Jungkook's gaze focuses solely on Taehyung, and finds that the brunet is gaping at him. Jimin, however, looks resigned as he sits there twiddling with his thumbs. But he smiles nonetheless, even if it is a little strained. When he glances up upon hearing no response, he finds that the duo are mouthing things to each other, whispered conversation coming to an abrupt halt upon garnering Jimin's attention.

  


Speaking up first, brain optimizing the information and fishing for other questions to ask, Jungkook is leaning on the table propped on his elbows. "So, uh—He texted you, right?" Jimin nods simply in affirmation, appearing to be skeptical about where this was going. "Did he say where he was or where he went?"

  


Uncomfortable by the sudden inquisition, Jimin slides his gaze to Taehyung, coining him a dumbfounded expression. "No, he didn't say." He wets his lower lip and glances toward the cell phone screen, immediately making to abandon the table a second later: "I have to go anyway, don't catch up."

  


Taehyung and Jungkook watch, intrigued, at the fleeing form of Jimin. The blond scurries toward the road where a stop sign rests, wavering from foot to foot, just standing there until a sleek black SUV pulls up on the curb beside him. Glancing about warily, as if frightened by the idea of someone catching him, before finally hopping into the vehicle. It speeds away almost as quickly as it had came, zooming down the road in a black blur. 

  


To follow the SUV or not weighed heavy on the teen as he watches it eventually brisk out of sight. Taehyung, who had previously looked euphoric, now looks forlorn as he turns back to eye Jungkook. He looks at him for a thoughtful moment, assessing the torn features upon his face, before shaking his head vigorously in response. Never once did Jungkook have to breathe a word, for the brunet knew him better than anyone else.

  


"No, hey—" Taehyung purses his lips firmly. "For all we know it could be nothing, let's not jump to conclusions here. I know it looks suspicious but I think Jimin would have told us if something big was going on, don't you?"

  


Jungkook shakes his head in response, bowing his head and staring at the closed book in front of him. "I don't think so, I think he knows something." Advocates the teen with a terse tone, fingers smoothing over the title of the book. "I think he could be hiding something, it just—I don't know, it seems like he knows more than pretends to."

  


"So what? You're just gonna follow him, then?" incredulously asks the brunet, throwing his hands up in defeat. "What if—What if he is and it's a trap to lure you out? Remember the talk we had, about making decisions together?"

  


"Tae, look." begins the raven tentatively, fingers raking anxiously through his hair. "Yoongi might do something to Jimin, and I can't just sit here and let something bad happen to him too. I already let Yoongi down, it'll only be worse if I let Jimin down too." 

  


"I'm not saying you shouldn't do anything, it's just—What I'm saying is that maybe we should see how this works out before anything else. We might need Jimin's help one day and having him not trust us isn't gonna be good." explains Taehyung, releasing an exasperated sigh. "I get it, I care about him too, but I just have this weird feeling that Yoongi won't hurt him." 

  


Flabbergasted and confused about the words being spewed to him, Jungkook furrows his brows, head canting imploringly. "How could you say that? You saw him, Tae."

  


"Because.." Taehyung's face trails off and his expression turns solemn, offering a faint quirk of his lips. "Because Yoongi _loves_ him and it's hard hurting the people you care about."

  


Jungkook knew that better than anyone else and unconsciously darts a hand out toward the center of the table, meeting the latter's hand halfway. Their fingers twine together and he offers the latter's a firm squeeze. "I know that better than anyone." solemnly states the teen, lips quirking into a melancholy smile.

  


"So trust me on this, let's leave it alone for now." 

  


Jungkook nods in response, agreeing to the terms for now; if something came up or neither heard from Jimin in the next few hours, then he would take matters into his own hands with or without Taehyung's support. At the end of the day, he had to do what he had to do, regardless of the latter's approval. For now he supposed the two would continue just what they were doing, which was averting his mind from the topic of Jimin and Yoongi, otherwise he would obsess unnecessarily over the topic and rashly dive into the unknown to uncover what was truly occurring. And one thing he had learned over recklessly involving himself in a situation, was that it never ended well.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Later on that night, upon the roof of the usual building, rests the duo staring up at the sky. Jungkook lays flat upon the blanket he had brought with Taehyung plastered to his side, knees raised and hands folded over his chest. The raven peeps at him through his peripheral on occasion, wordlessly deliberating the pensive expressions he wears. And when Jungkook's gaze lingers longer than necessary, he swears that the gleam of the stars is reflecting in his eyes and that it's quite possibly the most stunning sight he had had the pleasure of witnessing.

  


Earlier in the day Taehyung had received a spontaneous text message from Jimin detailing that he was alright and had called an Uber for transportation; apparently he needed to be somewhere at that particular time and had foolishly forgotten about his plans. Of course the raven hadn't bought it, it had practically screamed suspicious, but Taehyung seemed satisfied that at least he wasn't restrained somewhere in a basement—he had used those exact words, which had reeled an inappropriate snort from Jungkook.

  


There was no telling how long the two had been sprawled on the blanket admiring the twinkling stars, but it had been at least an hour at the least, neither speaking much except for a few sentiments here and there. Throughout the duration of the night Taehyung, who's face is bathed in the glow of moonlight, had been reticent. He had been the one to suggest the excursion, murmuring something about needing to gather his thoughts, but still had yet to speak on the subject of whatever was plaguing him.

  


Jungkook had readily accepted the offer because how could he ever fathom declining time with the brunet? The raven stares at him openly now, head turned to face him, rising onto his elbow and easing onto his side to peer down at the unsuspecting teen. Taehyung notices almost instantaneously and offers a subdued smile; his fingers drum steadily on his chest, quirking an inquisitive brow at the latter. 

  


"Usually I'd be begging you to stop talking, but now you're just.. _Quiet_.." comments Jungkook cautiously, eyes searching Taehyung's face for any sign of discomfort with the topic. Ivory teeth sink into his bottom lip thoughtfully, waiting for an answer, but after a moment he opens his mouth once more: "What's on your mind?"

  


Initially Taehyung doesn't breathe a word and instead proceeds to mimic the latter's action, shifting to lay more comfortably on one of his elbows. "You, actually." His eyes find Jungkook's and offers a slight quirk of the lips, uttering a soft laugh at the raven's reaction.

  


That had been the last thing that Jungkook had expected and he finds himself taken aback, blinking dumbly, as he repeats the word to himself. A hope glint appears within dark irises as he offers a timid grin. "Good thoughts?"

  


"Something like that," teases the teen as he drowns within his thoughts once more; his brows furrow once more, knitting thickly in the center of his forehead: "I wanted to talk to you about your terrible secret keeping skills and I guess I just.. I wanted to know why you felt like you couldn't tell me." His voice decreases in volume as he speaks, as if bashful to breach the subject.

  


"I told you why before," sighs Jungkook, earning an annoyed eye roll from Taehyung: "I did, and I meant it before. I didn't want you to get hurt and seeing you fight Yoongi, it was hard for me because—because if _you_ got hurt, it'd be _my_ fault and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." It all seemed to flow freely from his mouth in one single exhale and he finds himself pursing his lips resolutely; he meant it all from the very bottom of his heart, and he could only hope that the elder would understand.

  


"We promised to tell each other everything and I just—.. When I first started piecing it together, I didn't even _want_ to believe it was true because I kept telling myself that you wouldn't lie to me." Taehyung pauses to release a humorless laugh, shaking his head dismissively.

  


"I didn't lie, I just—.. I _wanted_ to tell you," confesses Jungkook, lips quirking down into a frown. "I did, I just didn't know _how_. I didn't even know what was happening to me at first and I just wanted _us_ to be normal, I didn't want you looking at me different just because I had powers." There it was again, truth bombs flowing through his mouth like an endless fountain; after-all, he had said he would tell Taehyung everything, even if it were secrets he had only admitted to himself.

  


"You think I would do that?" Taehyung scoffs indignantly. Judging solely on his tone alone, Jungkook can tell that he was deeply wounded, and that left him mentally scolding himself for being so stupid. The raven bows his head toward the blanket, fingers toying with the fuzzy lint on the blanket beneath him. "Because I wouldn't, and I'm not doing it now either. I loved you before and I love you now, nothing's changed and it won't, Kookie." 

  


Jungkook freezes at the admittance and allows the words to seep within his cranium. It's repeated like a mantra within his mind, like his brain is unable to comprehend the idea that the latter, who deserved far better, could possibly harbor such intense feelings for _him_ —for ordinary Jungkook, who just happened to have the gift of the extraordinary. Of course he had known to an extent from prior conversations and situations that Taehyung had felt something akin to love for him, but it was entirely different hearing those words voiced aloud; it made them real, and he finds himself grinning, giddy with the confession that had left his heart palpitating erratically within his chest.

  


"I should have told you, I know I should have." Jungkook settles with eventually, grin as broad as ever, and the latter in return reaches out to fondly stroke his fingers along the Jungkook's flushed cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't sooner, Tae." Unconsciously he leans into the palm that caresses his cheek, nuzzling against it, practically purring as he does so.

  


"You should have," concurs Taehyung with a mellow smile. "We could have been kicking ass together and I could have helped you all those times before. Knowing you were going through it alone kills me on the inside, especially when I swore I'd always be there for you." Nimble fingers abandon their hold on his cheek in favor of tracing tiny circles there, touch feather-light and sending shivers through the youth's form.

  


"Even when you didn't know, you were still there for me." Jungkook declares confidently, head canting as he gazes into those pretty brown hues; those eyes are watching him amorously, unwavering in his observation: "Thinking about you is, well, it's what got me through it." admits the teen with a flush, eyes shifting downcast. "Even if you didn't know it, I felt like I could do anything as long as I thought about you."

  


Awed by the words, fingers stutter on his cheek and instead shift to brush along the latter's lower lip teasingly, sliding the pad of his thumb across the smooth skin. "You telling me I make you feel invincible, Spidey?" He leans in as he speaks, gaze flickering from Jungkook's eyes to his lips and back, breath fanning against the youth's face as he nears.

  


" _Bulletproof_." confirms Jungkook, breath catching in his throat as he leans the short distance to connect their mouths, lips meeting in a chaste caress.

  


Taehyung lingers for a moment, lids closing contently to revel in the moment, withdrawing seconds later with a lovesick smile. "Jungkook?" Aforementioned makes a noncommittal noise in response, eyes bright beneath the glow of the moon. He hesitates and ultimately utters the words in a hushed whisper: "You're the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen." 

  


Jungkook crinkles his nose in disdain at the term used, "Did you have to say 'beautiful' out of all the manly words out there?" He snickers at the bemused expression consuming Taehyung's features but the brunet is beaming again half a heartbeat later, not deterred by the regard in the least.

  


"Uh, _yeah_. Because you're too beautiful for those manly words," insists Taehyung matter-of-factually, sincerity in his tone and reflecting in the glint in his irises. 

  


This time Jungkook doesn't breathe a retort, despite one being on the tip of his tongue, instead he leans forward teasingly and backs away right when Taehyung leans forward in anticipation. He shifts unceremoniously onto his back once more to peer at the stars above; and Taehyung, pouting childishly, copies those movements as well.

  


Between them their hands linger, brushing against the other every now and then, content with just enjoying each other's company. Seconds tick by before either one speaks again, and it's Taehyung's voice that finally pierces the silence. Fingers point absently toward the starry constellations in the sky, murmuring on about the numerous stories each possess, taking his time to passionately delve into them individually.

  


Jungkook is more enamored with the expression Taehyung wears more than anything else as he continuously spews on and on about his most favorite of constellations. His eyes seem to twinkle especially bright and there's a permanent grin on his mouth, fingers moving across the sky as he traces the shapes the stars make. And if Jungkook wasn't certain if he loved the latter before, he was certain that now—beneath the sky and feeling the comforting warmth radiating from the latter's form—that he was definitely, completely and utterly in love with Kim Taehyung and that wouldn't change for as long as he had air in his lungs.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah? xx


	11. Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeesshh~ it's been forever, i know, but i've had a severe lack of motivation and i also met this amazing guy.. and glhdfhgdj.
> 
> rambling. but i'm honestly so sorry that it took this long !! hopefully it doesn't take as long in the future since i've kinda got some motivation back after seeing the new spider-man movie. also: i haven't replied to all the comments on the last chapter yet, but i promise i will soon. xx
> 
> i'll do better. <3 xx

  
  


  
  
  


On the way to his Psychology class the next day, after a late-night of watching the stars with Taehyung, Jungkook gets stopped abruptly by one dimpled boy in particular. In the middle of the hall, a hand grapples onto his own, and an awfully familiar voice subsequently utters his name. When he glances back at him, he finds Namjoon looks exhausted, which was so unlike him—usually he looked so well-rested, always wearing a kind smile on his mouth, but now he looks much different than he had ever seen him before.

  


Jungkook looks at him wearily, lips frowning his concern. "Hyung, are you okay?" tediously questions the teen, careful not to seem to prying or rude in his inquiry.

  


Namjoon doesn't appear offended in the least and offers a slight quirk of the lips. "Thanks for noticing, but I'm alright. I just wanted to talk to you about something, that's all." 

  


Glancing about for any sign of eavesdroppers, Jungkook leans closer to the teen, attempting to keep the conversation solely between the two of them. "In the middle of the hallway?" inquires the teen skeptically, looking a little distraught by the admonishment. "Is it about Spider-Man?" whispers the teen, shielding his mouth with a hand, attempting to not garner any prying eyes.

  


The dimpled teen opens his mouth but resolutely nods slightly. "It has to do with you— _him_ , yeah." He chuckles nervously and brings his forefinger to his cheek, scratching at the smooth skin there. "I just feel like I should tell you some things that I know about the Min's and it's weighing heavy down on me not telling anyone.. I thought you'd be a good person to tell." 

  


Never once had it crossed his mind that Namjoon, sweet and gentle Namjoon, had anything to do with what was going on. Someone like him, kind for no other reason other than to be a good person, had no reason to be involved in such dealings with the likes of the Min's. Not that he could judge, no, not when he hadn't known them personally—he could only base his opinion off of firsthand experience and from that, he had decided that they were heinous and unable to be trusted, not when they were cunning and would do anything to achieve their means.

  


Whatever it was, he could only hope that Namjoon had nothing to do with it, not when he had trusted him. Not when Namjoon, who knew his secret, could expose him at any waking moment. Jungkook wavers from foot to foot, feeling that familiar wave of uneasiness pool within his belly, trying to steel his face to an impassive one. Instead he offers a kind smile in hopes of deterring the latter from his true thoughts, it wouldn't do him well if Namjoon figured out what he was thinking.

  


"I did say we could go for lunch later," regards Jungkook conversationally. As he peers down the length of the hallway, he finds Taehyung hovering by the door to the classroom, brow quirking at the sight of the two. "If you want we could talk about this then?"

  


Face brightening considerably and cheeks possessing a faint flush, the dimpled teen nods enthusiastically and runs a hand throughout his locks. "Yeah, that would be great actually. You, uh, you don't think Taehyung would mind, do you?" He nods his head in the direction of where the brunet is leaning against the hall, sending a quizzical look to Namjoon. "I don't think he likes me very much." 

  


"It's not that he doesn't like you, he's just jealous." And maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that aloud but the expression that appears on Namjoon's face is equal parts delighted and mystified.

  


" _He's_ jealous of _me_?" Namjoon muses aloud, shoulders straightening and a smug grin twitching upon his lips. "But why? He looks like _that_ and I look like _this_ ," he motions toward himself and glances at the youth for a response, honestly intrigued about what he would say in return.

  


"I, uh—.." Jungkook glances over his shoulder at Taehyung and offers him a reassuring smile, but he still doesn't seem placated as nods his head in the direction of the classroom, wordlessly prompting him to join him. "I don't know, but after classes we could go to that bakery down the street? They have really good pastries?"

  


Still tickled by the thought of Taehyung being jealous of him, the information quite possibly making his day, Namjoon beams even harder. "Yeah, yeah that sounds nice. I could meet you outside your last class, if you want?"

  


Taehyung is becoming increasingly impatient against the wall and honestly contemplates whether or not to interrupt the seemingly harmless conversation. Part of him desires to so badly but he knows that it would be unwise to irritate the dimpled boy, especially when he knew Jungkook's most cherished secret, and he would be damned if the raven was exposed to the world unwillingly over a scorned friend.

  


Practically feeling the scowl aimed at Namjoon, Jungkook clears his throat and offers a small smile, nodding softly. "I'll be at the Art building and I should be out by three, so yeah." 

  


Namjoon looks rejuvenated despite the dark crescents beneath his eyes as he nods leisurely, as if he was allowing the information to seep within his brain. "Great. I, uh—I'll see you at three, then?"

  


Jungkook nods solemnly in response and makes to turn on his heel, offering a kind smile in regards to the latter. And Namjoon, well, he appears to be over the moon as he leaves the corridor through one of the side doors. Onyx eyes stare after him, knowing that something was clearly off with the teen, and finds himself determined to figure out just what was irking him.

  


When he meets Taehyung by the door, the brunet slings a possessive arm around him, towing him into the comfort of the classroom. His lips brush past his ear, "I still don't like the way he looks at you." 

  


Ascending the staircase toward their usual seats is as uneventful as it usually is but this time when they sit down, the brunet is frowning, lower lip poking out into a pout. Telling Taehyung about his plans would be important but part of him wishes to disregard the admission, he knew what he would say after-all and he needed to secure his friendship with Namjoon to ensure he had the upper-hand in case of a spontaneous attack by either the Min's or Yoongi.

  


Taehyung is nibbling on the end of his pen, chewing at it for another thoughtful moment. "You have that look on your face," He plucks the pen from his mouth and points it accusatory at the latter: "What did Dimples say?"

  


Jungkook scratches nervously at his cheek and utters a laugh. "You have to promise not to get mad?" outwardly cringes the raven, snatching up his bag and rummaging through it absently, fingers caressing the material of his mask.

  


"You know when you say that, chances are I'm probably gonna get mad anyway?" Taehyung snorts his amusement then leans an elbow onto the surface of his desk. "At this point, nothing really surprises me anymore. Lay it on me?"

  


"Namjoon hyung knows something about the Min's and he said he would tell me about it. So I kind of agreed to meet up with him after school." tentatively squeak the raven. Honey brown eyes are widening and his mouth is settling into a firm line. 

  


It looks like he's struggling to compose himself, especially since there are other students around, but his anger doesn't stem from the latter's lack of caution. For the longest now he had been suspicious about the smiley, dimpled boy but he couldn't quite place why, at least until now. Something about him and his reaction to discovering Jungkook had been underwhelming when it should have been a mystifying feat; it's not everyday you meet the nation's superhero and find out that he's also coincidentally someone you know on a personal level.

  


But Taehyung, who had promised not to explode about how horrendous of an idea it was, takes a soothing deep breath, holds it briefly, then releases it in the form of a sigh. Now he understood just why the youth was so stressed all the time, fighting crime and attempting to function as an ordinary teenager was difficult. If it wasn't fleeing from bullets or shards of piercing ice, it was conversing with students whose intellect ranged higher than the average percent.

  


"And you thought I was jealous," scoffs Taehyung with a wry smile. "See, I knew there was something about him that was off. Jeez, it's like I have more Spidey senses than you do."

  


Raven brows rise and fall in a single swoop as he listens to the elder practically beaming with triumph. Not everyone had a superb judge of character and Jungkook, he had always desired seeing the best in people, even if there wasn't much to base off of. "You were jealous," insists Jungkook with a low murmur, one the latter picks up on and adamantly denies.

  


"It wasn't like that," Taehyung persists, feeling the need to defend himself, despite the words holding warrant. "I was just looking out for you because I got these weird vibes from him. Why would I be jealous anyway?"

  


If he rolled his eyes anymore, they would probably be permanently stuck like that, and that just wouldn't do. "I'm just saying, you're always the one saying we should be honest with each." But nonetheless, he presses forward. "I need to get all the information I can on him and if he's willing to talk, then this is the perfect time to do it." 

  


"So you're just going for recon, right?" Taehyung twirls his pen around nonchalantly, lips pursing thoughtfully. "Because I don't want Dimples thinking it's a free date with my boyfriend, he really does have a thing for you."

  


" _Boyfriend_?" Jungkook's lips quirk upwards on their own accord, pleased with the term of affection. The latter seizes the aimless twirling of the pen and nibbles at the end once more, grinning around it.

  


"Well, yeah. That's kinda what we are," Taehyung states matter of factually, brows wiggling playfully. "We kiss, hold hands, and I jacked you—"

  


"—Okay, no, I get it." Jungkook laughs bashfully as he glances about, sighing in relief when no one seemed to be actively listening to their conversation. "Try to talk to Jimin later, too? I haven't seen him at all today and," his voice lowers significantly and leans conspiratorially toward the latter: "no one's seen Yoongi at all since he went abominable snow-man."

  


"That's kinda why I left earlier this morning, I took my laptop and went to the library to check online if anyone's seen anything." explains Taehyung deliberately, flicking the end of the pen into his open palm. "I even searched up the Min's and looked into what I could find and it wasn't much, but there were these weird articles about how there weren't any records of Yoongi before he was adopted." 

  


Jungkook nibbles his lower lip contemplatively and finds himself frowning at the teen. When it came to prying into things, especially when it came to prominent figures like the Min's, it generally spelled trouble. Like the closer you looked into the things, the more questions you have and the more attention you seem to garner from those around you; like they were hyper-aware of your search history and silently judging you based solely on the information you needed to attain.

  


Involving Taehyung in these situations, however, were inevitable and he had known from the start that he would have to share certain circumstances with him. But it wasn't like he had ever been prepared to do so, not when danger lurked at every corner, and it was bad enough that he often feared waking up. Never would he wish that kind of unpredictable feeling upon anyone, let alone the one he cherished most above all else.

  


As relieving as it was to have someone to confide in during times of weakness, Jungkook wishes nothing more than to keep the latter far away from all things criminal and nerve-wracking, and he would if it meant working twice as hard to protect him. The brunet is nibbling at his pen once more, brows furrowing contemplatively, frowning around the cap.

  


"I know you want to help..." begins Jungkook tentatively, as if mentally preparing for the onslaught of protests: "but I don't want you getting hurt or—or worse if things turn out bad. One day the Min's, they might need something else for me and I have to be ready. And I don't want you anywhere near them, ever." 

  


"I get that, I do." Taehyung retorts almost instantaneously once the latter speaks his last word. "I get it, you're this kickass guy that can do amazing things but everyone needs someone. If something happens and you need me and I'm not there..."

  


"That's kinda why I don't you anywhere near it either." admits Jungkook with an outward cringe. "If something happens to me, if I _die_ —" 

  


The pen in his grasp propels through the air and smacks Jungkook on his bicep, the teen hissing at the abrupt pain, bewilderingly glancing up at Taehyung. "We don't talk about that, in fact we'll never talk about that. So let's not."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


An air of awkwardness settles upon the table located near a secluded corner of the bakery. In fact it had been that way for what seemed like half an hour now. One tray of pastries had already been consumed in eagerness, both blatantly wary of what the incoming conversation would behold, desiring to stall for as long as possible before the massive elephant in the room came thundering in.

  


Jungkook is absently sucking at the end of his thumb where a dollop of glaze resides, glancing about the decently-filled bakery for something to occupy his gaze with. Brown eyes are glued to him, however, and he shrinks uncomfortably into his seat. Ever since arriving at their location, the apprehensive gaze that Namjoon possessed hadn't wavered once, and despite it being nearly twenty-minutes into sitting directly across from each other, the expression still left the raven a squirming mess.

  


Building up anticipation to a conversation was not something that he reveled in, especially when the topic was as serious as this one was. He wants nothing more than to blurt out all the questions meandering through his mind, threatening to overwhelm him and send him spiraling away, yet he doesn't speak either. Like somehow breaking the silence would cause more harm than good, that the seemingly innocent friendship the two had formed would shatter into pieces once everything was revealed.

  


Namjoon clears his throat, another sound that he had grown accustomed to, but this time he folds his hands on the top of the table in a business-like manner. When Jungkook peers at the latter this time, he finds a look of determination dwelling within his irises, notes how his mouth firms a stern line and how his brows furrow intently.

  


"I stayed up really late last night thinking about how I would say this, but—..." Namjoon pauses, looks uncertain of himself, eyes finding the table and narrowing, before meeting the latter's gaze once more. "It's a lot harder than it was practicing in the mirror." admits the teen, wetting his bottom lip. 

  


For the first time since arrival a wave of impatience overtakes the youth as he motions a hand toward the latter, encouraging him to continue on with whatever it was he had to say. "I, uh, I kinda know what that's like." echoes Jungkook with a reassuring twitch of the lips: "Sometimes you just have to say it all at once, y'know, because, well—... If you don't, you might not ever say it at all."

  


Nimble fingers toy with the straw of his watered-down coffee, the vast majority of the ice inside of it having melted away. Usually warm hues are darkening, the teen steeling himself, mentally preparing for what the possibly backlash may be from his words. Because Namjoon, he was a smart boy, he had always known right from wrong. But sometimes, even for the most intelligent people, the lines could often get blurred.

  


"I guess I should start from the beginning?" Namjoon utters with a visible cringe as he leans forward on his elbows, taking a quick sip from the watered-down mess. He offers a reserved smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes. "I thought I was doing the right thing, at least at first."

  


Acquiring such keen instincts made the raven sensitive to certain changes from a person, assisted him in things like body language and expressions. From what he could judge from across the table, Namjoon was struggling with whatever was raging about within the confines of his mind. The way the line his mouth makes trembles slightly, how his brow repeatedly twitches, how his eyes are darting acutely about the quaint bakery.

  


"Whatever it is, it wasn't your fault." solemnly promises Jungkook, even if he was missing a decent chunk of the story. Dark eyes meet his own, holding his gaze for a lengthy minute, before he heaves a sigh and consequently hunches forward.

  


"It's all my fault," squeaks Namjoon a moment later. He releases a humorless laugh and brings an elbow onto the table once more, leaning against it for support. "They— _the Min's_ —they had contacted my parents a long time ago about an internship." His lids close for a brief moment, collecting his bearings. "Somehow they had gotten access to my records, saw the kinds of grades I was making..." His voice trails off suggestively, not exactly saying what those words entailed but allowing Jungkook to ponder it within reason.

  


"I think you mentioned something like that once?" Jungkook replies a beat later, and Namjoon nods in kind. "I never really thought about that before, I just thought—.. I don't know what I thought, I just didn't think you would—"

  


"—Would actually take them up on an offer?" Once more Namjoon is uttering a humorless laugh, though this one sounds more self-deprecating than the previous. "When I was a kid I wanted to work for them so bad because they were changing the world with all of their research but then everything came out all at once and I didn't want anything to do with them after that. How could I? All those people that died, all because they wanted to—.." He sniffles at that and stalls momentarily, leaning forward to sip at his drink once more; its coolness soothes his mind considerably and for that he's grateful.

  


Not desiring to be too forward nor hasty with his answers, the raven simply can't resist from how rapidly the words fly from his mouth. "Wanted to what, hyung? This is important and I need to know before it happens again or worse this time." hisses the teen lowly, glancing about at the attention he had garnered.

  


"There was an experiment they were working on and they wanted 'raw talent' to help them develop it. It was supposed to help people, not hurt people." Namjoon retorts, smiling apologetically at the glares the duo had acquired. "My dad, he wanted me to do it, the Min's had connections with the corporation that had taken over after all that happened and swore they could get me in. So I did it, but I quit a little while after, that is.. Until Yoongi got sick." 

  


"Wait, wait, wait." It was far too information to comprehend at once and he honestly needed a minute to review all that he had been told thus far. Chewing adamantly at the inside of his cheek, the raven contemplates what had occurred during the experiments, but more importantly: where did Yoongi fit into the equation? "So Yoongi was sick and you knew it all this time but didn't say anything?"

  


The words weren't intended to be hurtful, truly they weren't, but the expression that Namjoon wears is aggrieved, almost haunted even with the way his eyes seem to become distant. Dark eyes are no longer focused on Jungkook, no, instead they're staring straight past his head toward where the front counter was located. 

  


Guilt eats away at the teen's inside and he feels nausea consume him in the form of bile rising within his throat. Namjoon splutters then, clearing the knot forming within his throat, raising a reassuring hand to Jungkook when he makes to shoot up from his seat. Ivory teeth bite down harshly at his knuckles, lids clenching firmly shut, shaking his head to rid his mind of the negative thoughts manifesting.

  


"I know what it sounds like," Namjoon whispers quietly, voice barely audible. "But I tried, I tried so hard to help him but nothing was working. No one knew what was wrong with him, not even the Min's. But then this—this _amazing Spider-Man_ shows up and everything changed. It's like—it's like Yoongi didn't even _matter_ anymore, not when the kid in a red hoodie is doing all these crazy things to protect the city."

  


By now the boy was practically hyperventilating with the way his breathing is labored and how his shoulders are quaking. All signs of a person who had finally encountered their breaking point. Namjoon's fingers are twitching now, brows doing much the same, eyes welling with unshed tears as he gulps deeply in a feeble attempt at keeping the thick knot within his throat at bay.

  


"Yoongi was going to die and I couldn't save him." Namjoon rasps, burying his face within his hands. "And the worst part was that the Min's didn't care, they didn't even try anymore. But then one day he just shows up to school like nothing was ever wrong and I thought that maybe whatever it was had passed. I used to go to the manor sometimes to check up on him, but after a while they wouldn't even let me past the gates outside." 

  


Jungkook is mobilizing to join the latter on the other side of the table, wrapping a secure arm around his shoulder in what he could only hope is a consoling embrace. Namjoon melds into the contours of his body, fingers fisting into the loose jeans he wears, crinkling the fabric beneath his administrations. It was a lot for anybody to understand let alone live, which is why the raven can't judge him—he wouldn't—not when it could have easily been him in that situation.

  


Anything could have happened, especially with Yoongi's illness, yet somehow the newfound blond had managed to persevere throughout whatever had ailed him. If anything, that will to move forward was due to Namjoon's efforts and for that, Jungkook would never judge him nor see him in a negative light again. Not when the elder was still a trembling, practically blubbering mess within his arms.

  


It was wrong to pry when Namjoon was in this condition, but Jungkook refused to leave any rock un-turned. He rubs a hand soothingly up and down the length of the elder's arm, voice lowering considerably. "Is there anything else that you know that could help me figure this out? Anything, hyung, please tell me."

  


"They wanted Spider-Man for something, something they were planning, but I don't know anything else." insists the elder solemnly, withdrawing from the embrace to look the youth in the eyes, like somehow he could visually see him telling the truth. "There were these weird vials in their lab, they had been extracting substances from plants and animals to use with the new research they had. Everything was still in the stages of hypothesis though, and no good scientist would conduct experiments when there isn't enough information to do it."

  


"I don't think the Min's count as 'good' scientists," humorlessly snorts Jungkook as he continues the gentle stroking of his fingers against Namjoon's bicep. "Thanks though, for telling me all that. I know what I have to do now." Jungkook's expression shifts gravely and his eyes flicker to inky pools of obsidian as obsidian as he stares straight ahead.

  


"W-what? What do you mean?" Namjoon chokes out exasperatedly as he withdraws completely to survey the youth's expression. Once more he comes face-to-face with that inky gaze and it leaves him scrambling toward the wall, creating reasonable distance between them. "Didn't you hear me before, Jungkook? They wanted Spider-Man— _you_ —for something and from what I gathered, the last thing you want to do is anger them right now."

  


Jungkook doesn't blink at all, something that unnerves Namjoon, when he shifts to face him directly. There's a peculiar aura that surrounds the raven, one that's ominous and leaves him feeling a sense of dread. His gaze is sharp, piercing, to an extent where the latter can no longer look at him without feeling a prickling sensation dart across his skin like a million tiny spiders ascending his form.

  


"I'm going back to the manor and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer this time." Jungkook speaks with conviction and his fingers curl inward upon the table, nails seeming to dent the surface. "This has to end. No more games, no more playing with people's lives, no more playing God."

  


It all happens so fast that Namjoon barely has time to comprehend it all. One second Jungkook is beside him within the booth and the next second he was abruptly rising to abandon the building. His gait is peculiar as he saunters through the doors and the teen nearly has to jog to keep up with the pace he was going at. Pitch black veins extend along the expanse of his pale arms, traveling beneath the sleeves of his low-cut shirt. But even before the bizarre sight, Namjoon had known something was evidently wrong.

  


When Jungkook makes to shoot a web, Namjoon has to hurriedly grab him from behind to prevent him from doing so. This earns a fuming snarl from Jungkook as he struggles within the tight hold the elder has him in, eventually knocking his head back to bash painfully into Namjoon's forehead. It leaves him hissing, bending over in pain.

  


"Jungkook, wait—"

  


Jungkook pauses within his stride, shifts swiftly on his heel, wearing the same empty expression on his countenance. "You can't stop me, no one can stop me. This—this is what I have to do," His hands motion towards the world around him as he takes a few, tentative steps back toward traffic. "This is what I was meant to do."

  


Before Namjoon can effectively warn him, he hears the tell-tale sign of wheels coming to a shrill and screeching halt which is followed by the sound of a deafening thud. His hands are still frozen, having reached out toward the youth, but been too slow to prevent what had just occurred. He blinks and is darting toward the scene of an unconscious Jungkook sprawled in the middle of the street.

  


Weak coughs echo from the raven's mouth, alerting Namjoon that he was at least still alive regardless of the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The driver is calling an ambulance and hastily abandoning his vehicle to survey the damage he had caused, muttering apologetically to both Namjoon and Jungkook, explaining that he hadn't seen him coming and that he would be willing to pay for any medical bills.

  


But Namjoon knows for a fact that he can't allow Jungkook to be transported to the hospital. The doctors would know something was wrong within the first few minutes upon witnessing his marred skin stitching itself morbidly back together. So he fiddles within his pocket, hands delicately prodding at Jungkook's chest where he had taken most of the damage.

  


"Jin—Jin, this is Joon. I'll be home in a few and I need you to get a med-kit ready."

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SO SWEET AND KIND TO ME EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T POSTED AT ALL IN THE PAST FEW WEEKS. BUT HONESTLY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. <3 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to stick by me in the future. :) <3 xx


	12. Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever since i last updated, but here is the next chapter !! i hope it was worth the wait and i really wanna say i'll update again relatively quickly, but i can't make any promises. c: 
> 
> but enjoy xx
> 
> the song jk listens to is **[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=filgzKckAE4)**

  
  
  


  
  


" _Jin—Jin, this is Joon. I'll be home in a few and I need you to get a med-kit ready._ "

  


People begin to steadily crowd around the scene to observe the damage that had been done; civilians were hastily retrieving cell phones to also alert the police as to what had occurred while others were ignorantly recording the youth sprawled along the pavement for entertainment purposes. Even the man who had committed the act was still buzzing about, clawing at his scalp desperately, nearly hysteric as he erratically paces back and forth.

  


Having been in this situation before, he knew it was important to diffuse the situation quickly, especially when he wasn't certain just when Jungkook would awaken this time. Before had been more simple, however, having had the blessing of the night to assist in concealing the delirious state of the teen. But now, now he would look suspicious if he gathered his limp body into his arms and simultaneously dialed for an Uber.

  


Namjoon acts on instinct alone and hoists the teen up, slinging one of his limp arms around his neck while his own arm locks securely around his waist. Jungkook's head lolls forward, raven locks falling into a feathered mess in front of his eyes, still groaning out in pain as his feet drag along the pavement until the elder can locate a bench to prop him on.

  


This time when he reaches for his phone, eyes flickering between the people still recording and looking more appalled than before at his actions, he calls for the Uber he had decided upon moments prior. If the universe was on his side, perhaps the car would arrive sooner than the tell-tale sound of sirens, otherwise he would be royally screwed for all intents and purposes.

  


"C'mon, wake up.." Namjoon hisses lowly, hearing steady breathing echoing from Jungkook's slightly parted lips: "People are staring, I'm not used to getting this much attention and I'm starting to get really, really anxious." Perhaps it was the hysteria finally catching up to him, after-all hysteria proved to be contagious.

  


Regardless of the hysteria, Namjoon still would have experienced the symptoms of anxiety. His palms were increasingly sweaty and he squirms uncomfortably beneath the quizzical gazes of those around him. Of course he had been used to receiving a certain type of attention, he was relatively intelligent and had even had an article written about him in the local paper. He had been in the top one percent and had rejected going to a college specialized for his type of intellect and bracket, an opportunity that was rarely rejected.

  


His parents, more or less his father, had insisted that he attend that special college but he had no interest in being more of an outcast than he already felt. Living a life of normalcy was the only thing that Namjoon had desired since he was a child, though it seemed that normalcy had evaded him at every corner. 

  


The sound of a horn honking garners his attention and reels him out of his reverie, Namjoon blinking to clear his vision and glancing about for any sign of the vehicle that had uttered the noise. What he finds is an alabaster car with 'Uber' intricately detailed on the body of the vehicle. Sighing in exasperation, he gathers Jungkook into his arms once more and awkwardly hobbles toward the car, easily sliding in alongside Jungkook and propping his head upon his shoulder.

  


The man behind the wheel glances back suspiciously at the two, quirking an inquisitive brow at the disheveled state of Jungkook, but not openly questioning it at all. Instead he reserves judgement and opts to remain silent on all the thoughts running rampant through his mind:

  


"I don't get paid enough for this shit." 

  


-

  


Nearly twenty-minutes had passed since the incident had occurred and majority of the time had been spent within the confines of the car. It had been deafeningly silent, no one inside the small space breathing a word to each other, making things even more awkward than it already was. Namjoon had continuously wiped his palms upon the fabric of his jeans, eyes fluttering back and forth between the grimace the youth wears as well as the world outside the window.

  


Finally, after such a long period of uncomfortable silence, the vehicle comes to a steady halt in front of his shared home. What he discovers upon glancing up is the sight of Jin on the porch, arms folded stiffly across his chest and a hip jutting out along with a frown tugging his mouth down. Despite the circumstance it was an amusing sight to behold; an obviously irked Jin wearing a frilly pink apron, hair pinned back with equally as pink clips, mouth poking out in a pout.

  


Moments like these, just gazing at Jin, sometimes made Namjoon wonder about a variety of things. But none of those feelings had anything to do with the current situation so he wills those emotions away. Instead he gulps deeply, inhaling deeply and holding it briefly before releasing it in the form of a sigh. He manages to open the door despite the surprisingly heavy weight of Jungkook baring down on him. On the porch he spots Jin's brows rising high on his forehead, mouth parting slightly and head canting visibly.

  


Somehow he exits the vehicle with Jungkook's form weighing down on him and manages to hobble toward the porch where Jin is standing, the elder opening the door and allowing him to enter first, to which Namjoon smiles gratefully at. Everything is silent until Jin closes and subsequently locks the door behind the trio, though his brows are still raised high on his head.

  


Jin trails behind the considerably younger male as he paces into his bedroom to lay the raven down upon the cartoon-esque sheets. There's still an accusative scowl etched across Jin's countenance as he continues to spectate the bizarre scene, lips twitched downward and arms folded neatly over his chest.

  


"I almost want to ask, but then I don't..." Jin trails off and heaves a sigh, allowing curiosity to overwhelm him. He relents and continues to remain standing despite Namjoon plopping down unceremoniously beside the teen. "So you're bringing pretty and unconscious boys home now or—...? Because you really shouldn't make this a habit, more than a little creepy."

  


Namjoon is rendered speechless by the not-so-subtle accusations the latter was shooting him. His cheeks flush and he finds himself carding fingers through his locks, not daring to meet Jin's gaze. "I wish I could say this was the first time," awkwardly squeaks Namjoon, almost immediately regretting the words as he speaks them.

  


"I leave for a weekend and suddenly you're so lonely that you feel the need to kidnap kids from school?" Jin scolds with a click of his tongue, eyes rolling as he makes to leave, only for a hand to grasp him about the wrist.

  


Chocolate brown eyes dart from the fingers holding tight on his wrist, up the arm it belonged to, then finally ascending to meet Namjoon's desperate gaze. "I do get lonely when you're not around," admits Namjoon solemnly, bowing his head in defeat: "but I really do need you right now. I-I know what it looks like and I—.." He pauses, wets his bottom lip. 

  


Jin plucks the fingers from around his wrist in favor of holding the hand between his own. "You're being weirder than usual, but I'll give you a chance to explain. Just stop the kicked puppy look, would you?"

  


"This is kind of a lot to take in," dubiously begins Namjoon, having to force a smile onto his mouth. "Could you check him out first before I tell you, at least?" Jin looks reluctant, as any normal person would be, but nods hesitantly as he nears closer to Jungkook's side.

  


One of the first things Jin does is find the raven's pulse to make certain that his heart was palpitating as it was meant to. He uses his middle and forefinger to press onto Jungkook's limp wrist, finding that the beat was thudding more rapidly than it probably should be, but was alright nonetheless. He casts a wary glance at Namjoon, brow quirking suspiciously. This time he takes a considerate moment to really gaze over the teen, finding smeared and dried blood where his mouth was as well as down his chin; it appeared that someone, namely Namjoon, had attempted to remedy the metallic mess but had done a terrible job in the process.

  


Jin doesn't touch the dried substance though, wouldn't go near it without a pair of latex gloves in fact, just continues to aim his disturbed gaze at Namjoon. "I'm really hoping that's wine and not what I think it is," murmurs the elder in disdain, nose crinkling, eyes narrowing as he continues to inspect the teen: "Tell me what happened and what I should be looking for? That would really help, mind you." 

  


Namjoon fiddles with his thumbs and focuses on the floor beneath his feet. "Well he—Jungkook, that's his name, he's Jungkook—he got hit by a car when he was walking into the street and it rammed him pretty hard so I figured that I would bring him here so you could check him out?"

  


"You wanna take a deep breath and say that again? Because I think I just heard you say he got hit by a car and instead of going to the hospital, you brought him here to me." Jin scoffed, snorting his amusement; he doesn't believe it for a second and there was no reason to, not when the latter favored logical reasoning as opposed to spontaneity.

  


"That's what I said," Namjoon confirms with a visible wince. He pauses the fiddling of his thumbs in favor of frowning up at the brunet delicately tugging up Jungkook's shirt. "I didn't have a choice." 

  


Thick brows furrow deeply once more and he halts his intense scrutiny of Jungkook's abdomen. His fingers are resting nonchalantly against his bare stomach, he had noticed the slightest hint of swelling in the area and found himself diving deeper into the puzzle that was refusing to unravel. Jin blinks simply, like he still doesn't quite believe what it is he's hearing, because no one would do something so ridiculous. 

  


"I swear if this kid dies on your bed and we get sent to jail because—"

  


"— _He's Spider-Man_." 

  


Almost instantaneously Jin is scrambling backward and tearing his hand away from Jungkook's body as if he had been singed. He's yelping obnoxiously and proceeds to adamantly rub his hands upon the apron he still adorns, as if he could somehow cleanse his hands from touching the youth. "Oh, oh no." He begins to laugh as he slowly backs away from the scene, shaking his head and holding his hands in the shape of an 'X' before his chest. "That's probably something you should mention on the phone!"

  


"You said he could _die_ —"

  


"—Is that _really_ the point here, this is _Spider-Man_ , the superhero that is, like, _invincible_ or something—"

  


"I'm not completely sure that's the case," Namjoon insists as he beckons him with a hand back to the bed to finish up the evaluation. "I thought about you when it happened and I knew you could take care of him, which is why I'm trusting you with the secret." He offers a soft twitch of his lips. 

  


Jin is still tentative about the whole ordeal but manages to take a few steps forward. He holds his hands before his chest, still staring down at Jungkook as he lays still. "Yeah, well. You should really invest in getting a suit for your friend, maybe that way he could be car-proof. Optionally bulletproof." 

  


"That's also why I wanted to tell you," Namjoon is practically grinning now, not even noticing the way that Jungkook's hands are flexing by his sides. "Your dad is the CEO of KimTech and I was thinking that maybe you could help with designing a suit for him..?"

  


"You just want my dad's tech?" Jin murmurs with a prompt roll of his eyes, lips pursing. "You wanted me to do a check-up on Spider-Man just so you can ask about my dad's tech? You're not a gold-digger, you're a tech-digger, and I'm not sure what's worse right now—"

  


An abrupt gasp interrupts the argument as Jungkook's back arches from the sheets, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. His eyes survey his surroundings, immediately relaxing upon the sight of Namjoon, though he is slightly apprehensive about the other boy a few feet away. Aforementioned male rolls his eyes and raises his hands once more, shaking his head and mumbling to himself, turning on his heel to abandon the room.

  


Jungkook, still perplexed about the situation, shifts to face Namjoon again. The brunet still rests there, frowning slightly as he watches Jin's departure. Somehow he manages to form a smile as he locks gazes with the youth, his dimple appearing and the smile managing to light his eyes. His hands motion towards where Jin had left:

  


"That was Jin, heh." Nervous laughter bubbles from his throat and he shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry about him, I think he's a little angry at me for not telling him about who you were before... Not to mention I sort of asked him for his dad's tech."

  


"Wait a second," Jungkook's brows furrow at the mention of tech and suddenly an image popped into his mind. "Isn't that—Wasn't that Kim Seokjin? Like the _heir to KimTech_ , Kim Seokjin?"

  


Namjoon brings a hand to the back of his head and nervously ruffles his locks. He responds with a simple nod, "In the flesh." 

  


"Who don't you know in this city?" splutters Jungkook, who immediately regrets the words as it leaves his mouth.

  


Namjoon, however, doesn't look offended but more or less disheartened by the words. "I used to have connections," admits the teen as he wrings his hands. 

  


Once again the topic of Namjoon and his peculiar allegiances arises, but Jungkook doesn't have the patience to deal with it at this moment. So he excuses himself to the bathroom and promptly locks the door behind him, making certain that it's secured, before finding his way to the counter. He gazes at his reflection and has to do a double-take with what he spots staring back at him.

  


It's an instantaneous reaction, the way his fingers desperately grasp at the edge of the sink, lips parting to release a squeak. It garners Namjoon's attention from the other side of the door but he doesn't answer him, can't seem to utilize his vocal cords. The raven peers hesitantly at his reflection once more and leans closer toward the streaked mirror, discovering the sight of his obsidian sclera. 

  


Fingers, weak and trembling, release their leverage on the counter to prod gingerly at his face. First his mouth, then sliding across his reddened cheeks, before finally poking at the faint crescents beneath his eyes. The pads of his fingers pull down the skin beneath his eyes, finding that the movement doesn't agitate them in the slightest.

  


The next motion is to ball his hands into fists to viciously scrub at his eyes but still, the color doesn't vanish nor deplete. For the first time in the entirety of his young life, Jungkook was frightened—not by the clowns at the circus, not by his self-created nightmares or even the evil in the world, no—but by himself. Quite possibly the most shocking turn of events since gaining superpowers galore.

  


His first thought is that he needs to get out of there, that he needs to protect the two inside the home. And that's exactly what he does as he travels to the lone window, making nimble work of undoing the latch keeping it sealed to easily slide through the quaint space it allocates. He manages to contort his frame enough to ease out and find his footing, the teen righting himself and darting across the freshly-cut grass.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


It's still relatively early in the evening as Jungkook strolls down the sidewalk, brushing past civilians and smiling in regards when necessary. Nearly an hour or two had past since his awkward escape from Namjoon's place and, honestly, he had left with no real motive to where he would be going next. After discovering the discoloration of his sclera, there weren't many places he could go. 

  


Returning to the comfort of his room would be a terrible idea, he had mustered somewhere between the first thirty-minutes of aimless walking. Mainly because he wasn't certain if he trusted himself enough to not potentially harm Taehyung, which he would never get over if he did, and of course his first concern was with keeping the bubbly teen safe; even if it meant disappearing for a night to cool off.

  


There were blocks in his memory, pieces he needed to uncover, because he wasn't even sure why he had been transported to Namjoon's place anyway. All he vaguely remembers is conversing about Namjoon and his connections with the Min's, then he recalls fury boiling within his veins, though he can't quite place who or what it had been directed at.

  


Even thinking about it now has him clenching his fists tightly at his sides but he keeps his head down, doesn't wanna risk his sclera flaring up again, if it had even subsided at all. Jungkook takes a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds, pausing mid-step to collect himself, before releasing it a moment later with another step. 

  


Soon he finds himself sneaking off toward a vacant alley where a manhole cover is present. Without thinking he eases down the narrow hole and maneuvers through the sewer system. It's surprisingly not as disgusting as he had initially expected, though there are little rats scurrying about, squeaking at his intrusion.

  


He sets up base near the center of the system, surrounded by four massive holes leading in several different directions. Webbing the place up takes a few minutes but soon he finds himself lounging upon the sturdy silk, staring up at the cement above him. Absentmindedly he digs his hands within his pocket, seeking out his iPod, smiling triumphantly when he retrieves the quaint device.

  


The pad of his thumb hovers a centimeter from the screen as he searches for a suitable song to play; something quiet, tranquil, something enough to quell the thoughts running rampant through his mind. Eventually he settles on a recently added song he hadn't actually listened all the way through, had just heard it one morning before school started, mentally noting to listen to it properly later on.

  


That day hadn't came, however, as he had been far too preoccupied with saving the world as it seemed; or at least Seoul, which counted, it was his world after-all. His fingers ghost over the screen when he locates the song and allows the serene sound to consume his hearing, eyes fluttering to a content close. His arms are folded behind his head and for once that day, his nerves had dissolved into nothing at all; he was comfortable and relaxed within the humid, damp air of the tunnels, finding the solace he had yearned for.

  


Things are silent, save for the gentle hum of the voice playing through the headphones, and the raven begins to think that maybe everything would be okay—that maybe he could even score a nap, if he were lucky. All the background noise of ailed people and even the well were drowned out in one singular moment and it's reminiscence of the normalcy he had before becoming the idol known as Spider-Man.

  


The raven's head moves to the beat of the song, doesn't even bat a lash that it's repeating, and instead murmurs the words beneath his breath. "[ ** _Lose me in the dark, drag me to the deep, and let your water wash over me_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=filgzKckAE4).." 

  


Nearly a millisecond after the lyrics are spewed, the peace is interrupted by the feel of silken strings vibrating from the opening to his left, disrupting the quiet as it hums lowly and gently rocks him on the makeshift hammock. The teen utters an exasperated breath but doesn't make to move a muscle, no, just remains still in the hopes that the situation would sort itself out. 

  


And it doesn't, of course, not that he had been expecting it to in the first place. Fate had a peculiar way of letting him know that a hero's work is never over, even if said hero was exhausted and needed time to sort his life out. This time he shifts on the spindly web and crosses his legs beneath his form, plucking the earphones away and wrapping them around the sleek music player, discarding it deep within his pocket.

  


Once more it whistles, ultimately vibrating the web as well, and Jungkook reacts instinctively by crawling across the thinly-spun silk toward the perpetrator. It continues to ping down the tunnel and the humming increases to a screech the farther down he ventures. His ears are keen and he seizes momentarily, crouched on the string, trying to pin-point exactly what was causing the raucous.

  


Then he hears it, there were distinctive voices coming from an ajar man-hole, one's that he swears he can recognize. Climbing up the ladder is the easy part, but moving the circular disk discreetly was the difficult part; he didn't wish to alert the group of his presence and takes his time until he can poke his raven head through to peer ahead.

  


What he sees is the sight of a sleek, black SUV with an immaculately dressed couple on the side facing him. Thankfully from his vantage point, they can't see him, but he definitely sees them and knows exactly who they were. Not to mention the fact that Yoongi, who had undergone a miraculous transformation, was positioned in front of said couple. There are other people as well, one's he doesn't recognize, but he can confirm that whoever it was must've had something that the Min's desired.

  


One of the men standing on the opposing side of the Min's, dressed in a tailored suit, releases a scoff at whatever had been said previously. "I already told you, there is no way we will do business with you. We simply cannot, it would be bad in all forms of the word. Bad press, which would make for a bad reputation, and simply bad altogether." 

  


Min-Seo looks unimpressed, as she always does, and pretends to survey her manicured nails. She coins a glance at her husband, eyes narrowed to slits, then nods her head in the direction of Yoongi in a silent exchange that the aforementioned doesn't acknowledge. She takes a calculative step around the blond and reaches into one of the pockets of her pencil skirt, retrieving a tiny device that the raven can't make out.

  


Upon seeing the device, whatever it may be, the unknown man tilts his head but accepts it nonetheless. He turns it this way and that, scrutinizing what it may entail, and poses his speculation in the form of a question. "What am I to do with this?"

  


Jihyun takes a step forward this time, hands folded neatly behind his back, staring down his nose at the smaller one. "This has all the information one needs to make the greatest weapon of all time." He speaks casually, almost as if talking about something as insignificant as the weather, but there's a slight smirk on his lips, one that's very telling.

  


The other man beside the small one places a hand upon his shoulder, offering it a squeeze, leaning forward to whisper something into his ear that Jungkook can't comprehend. The small man gazes at the tiny device for a long moment before reluctantly offering it back to the couple, who's faces don't fall in the slightest. "I have no use for this. Whatever it is, take it somewhere else." 

  


Min-Seo eyes narrow even further as she coins a scowl toward the small man. "But we do and we want you to construct it for us." The man opens his mouth to make a rebuttal but she silences him with a hand then balls it into a fist, pressing her forefinger against her lips: "This isn't an open discussion, you will do it." 

  


"I already told you, I have no use for anything on that. Not to mention my boss would fire me if he even knew about this conversation taking place." The small man insists with a vigorous shake of his head, holding his hands up defensively before him. "I don't mean to offend, but I can't—"

  


Yoongi, who had been silent throughout the duration of the ordeal, had taken a firm step forward. The movement silences the man, who takes a fearful step back, not desiring to ignite the flames burning in the kid's icy gaze. "You can't or you won't?" inquires Yoongi, quirking a brow sternly. The man fumbles for a response, murmuring gibberish, glancing back at his acquaintance for assistance but to no avail. One of Yoongi's hands raises, tiny flurries dancing around it, visibly chilled and an icy sapphire. "Is it just me or is it getting kinda chilly out here?"

  


The man cowers and shifts on his heel to dart away but is frozen instantly to the spot. The sound of ice slicing through the air is sharp and even from his distance, Jungkook can feel the brisk breeze it had offered, chill bumps thoroughly dotting the expanse of his arms. The man's acquaintance is stunned and is taking a few, tentative steps back into the darkness, temporarily abandoning the smaller one to fend for himself.

  


The small man releases a startled cry and is trembling profusely as Yoongi casually saunters toward him, circling him like a predator would its prey. Even the blond towers above the small man and tauntingly bends his knees, falling to the latter's level, peering directly into his frightened gaze. Only his legs are being held captive for the time-being but that doesn't relieve the small man in the least, if anything it has him pessimistic about what was yet to come.

  


But Yoongi, he looks more amused than agitated with the small man and offers a smug, sinister smirk in response to the way the man attempts to jerk away from him. One of his icy hands darts out to trail along the skin of his cheek, leaving a frigid bite in its wake, then grips him firm by the back of his head so it snaps back.

  


Yoongi straightens back to his full height then nods his head in the direction of the device still clasped within his fist. "You're gonna do it or else next time we'll have a little more fun.." He releases a humorless chuckle, canting his head deviously at the words on the tip of his tongue: "I always did have a thing for ice sculptures as kid, thought they were fascinating." He hisses and simultaneously raises a hand and, moving tantalizingly slow, allows his fingers to fold inward into a fist; and like that, the ice crackles and shatters around the small man, freeing him from his wintry prison.

  


The man, too shaken and bewildered to speak, can only tremble as he pockets the device. He nods his head vigorously, as if to emphasize that he would genuinely abide by the rules splayed out for him, that he would oblige whatever it was that the couple desired. His acquaintance emerges from the shield of the dark depths he had been hiding in, reaching out hesitantly to grab the small man by the shoulders, towing him toward the location they had presumably arrived from.

  


Another moment passes and Yoongi nor his parents make to abandon their location. Instead the couple speaks in hushed whispers to each other, leaving Yoongi out of the midst, though there is a prideful—is that how one would describe the ravenous glint within their irises?—smirk resting on both of their mouths. The blond's stance, shoulders square and back ramrod straight, dissipates until he's slouching forward with a low hiss. 

  


Jihyun and Min-Seo glance at him one final, parting time before returning to the SUV still running behind them, engine revving up as the two enter the vehicle. Yoongi, however, lingers outside of the closed doors and stares off toward where the two well-dressed men had disappeared. There's a peculiar look that crosses over his countenance, one that's perplexing and difficult to read, but it doesn't stay there long as the teen quickly recovers until all emotion has been written off his face.

  


There's still something off about the way he walks toward the car to enter, however, like there was an issue with his gait. Black veins are spindly as they frame his near-translucent skin and travel beneath the hem of his short-sleeved shirt and Jungkook thinks, vaguely, that there was something oddly familiar about the sight.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, yeah? 
> 
> also, if you got any theories, lemme hear 'em? and i promise i'm not excluding hope, he has another role that hasn't come yet :p 
> 
> (( as always: thanks for reading and sticking with me, i appreciate it and love you guys so much~!! ))


	13. Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chapter so far ? i figured you guys deserved it ? i made an 87 on my calculus quiz, so i'm feeling really lit right now. lmao
> 
> enjoy xx 
> 
> ( i would listen to wild thoughts or slow hands near the end of the chapter btw heuheuheu )
> 
> (( ALSO: sorry for all the mistakes i've made, i just finished writing this and i was so excited to post, so i swear tomorrow morning i'll edit and fix everything xx ))

  
  
  


  
  


Strolling at even pace, not even attempting a light jog, Jungkook eventually meanders his way onto the campus grounds. When he checks the time on his cell phone, he discovers that he had already missed the first two classes of the day and had about fifteen minutes till the last one that noon began. Not that he was any type of rush, it was kinda therapeutic missing class for once, focusing all his stress on the impending doom of the city and that alone. 

  


Upon stepping foot on the neatly trimmed grass, he had noticed Namjoon hunched over an over-stuffed binder and had decisively stalked off in the opposite direction, which lead him toward the building reserved for the arts. Which, really, he hadn't wanted to go this way either but he would rather take his chances here rather than there.

  


The corridors are vacant of course, though he hadn't been expecting much of a crowd to begin with. There are paintings as well as self-written lyrics and poetry scattered along the walls and one drawing in particular captures his attention. It's clinging on a string that connects multiple drawings together but remains the most unique piece among the varied group.

  


Without thinking much about it, he fiddles with the clothespin keeping it in tact and holds the drawing delicately between his fingers. It's a drawing of Spider-Man—well, _him_ —in a crimson and navy blue hoodie; the red of the jacket is etched with black, spindly webs and in the center rests the emblem of a midnight black spider outlined in stark white. It's undoubtedly him, even down to the hooded halo and tiny freckles that are visible beneath the half mask he wears.

  


Something akin to pride swells within his chest at the sight, eyes flickering about for who had taken their time to draw him. The pad of his thumb immediately swipes fondly over the familiar signature he discovers and even allows an amorous smile to frame his lips, even despite the guilt he feels for leaving the brunet in the dark.

  


"Jeon Jungkook, I am not happy with you." comes that same familiar voice, and it's followed by the feel of a hand gripping onto his shoulder.

  


It's a stern tone that quite frankly frightens Jungkook as he hesitantly shifts on his heel, tucking the drawing back against his chest. "I sort of, kind of figured you would be—" He barely has time to utter a a nervous chuckle before his breath is stolen from his lungs, eyes blinking rapidly and then falling closed.

  


Fingers grip tightly onto the shirt he adorns, the prick of nails pressing into Jungkook's chest from the latter's insistence. The feel of Taehyung's lips against his is a crushing force, a sensation that possessed the power of almost stumbling him backward, having to steady himself in the form of tightening his grip on the drawing and blindly reaching for the brunet's hips with his idle hand. He can feel the heavy puffs of air exhaling from Taehyung's nose, the teen clearly frustrated, releasing that tension in the form of parting his lips ever so slightly to offer Jungkook the slightest hint of oxygen.

  


And then like that, the heady high he had been experiencing diminishes and is instead replaced by a glare so scorching that he suspects that Taehyung had acquired some type of power on his own. His chest is heaving and his breathing is labored, fists clenched tightly to his sides, twitching as if he intends to punch something in his anguish. But he doesn't, even if Jungkook feels like he deserves it.

  


Standing there in silence is leaving him uncomfortable and desperate for some type of acknowledgement no matter what the latter would say. It had been a full day since he had last seen or contacted Taehyung, so he won't feign obliviousness as to why the latter is so upset, but he waits with bated breath for the brunet to give him something—a reprimand, a slap, he would take anything at this point.

  


Presumably regaining composure, Taehyung releases a hot puff of air, then reluctantly meets the latter's gaze. "I don't know if I should be pissed or—or just upset, like.." He pauses, cheeks darkening from exertion, voice echoing in the empty corridor. His fists continue to clench and release, repeating for several moments before he speaks once more: 

  


"I know you're out saving the world and keeping the city safe and playing good samaritan all the time but a phone call or a text or _something_ would've made me feel better. I don't know what happened to you and I fucking freaked out when Dimples called and I just—I don't even _know_ how he got my number, but he said you fucking _disappeared_ and _never came back_ and—and— _Fuck_ , Jungkook, you can't do that to me." 

  


Jungkook is left dumbfounded and spluttering for an appropriate response to the onslaught of hysteria. Hands are twitching to console the brunet and he does so on instinct before he can even register his actions, but he is grateful that Taehyung allows the action and tucks his face into the crook of his neck. "Something's wrong with me," gravels the raven, throat feeling barren and raspy: "I thought I was protecting you from—from something, anything, everything..." 

  


Taehyung releases a scoff against the side of his neck, tickling the fine hairs there. "You can't protect me from a distance, that's not possible..." He murmurs, lips brushing against the column of his neck as he speaks each word. "No more excuses, just tell me. What's so bad that you feel the need to avoid me?"

  


His pulse thuds against ears and he isn't certain whether it's from the nerves or the latter being in such close proximity. It's almost deafeningly and his vision seems to pulsate with each thud against his temple. When he finally musters up the strength to breathe once more, he does so, idle fingers trailing up the bony path the brunet's spine creates. "It's me," whispers the teen, voice low and reserved, hands clinging tighter to the latter. "I wanted, no, I needed to keep you safe. I haven't felt like I've been in control lately and I couldn't hurt you so I just, I left."

  


Taehyung withdraws from the column of his neck then to stare at him pointedly, brows furrowing tight on his forehead. "Like you could ever hurt me," He offers a watery, albeit reassuring smile. It's one of those looks that displays that he's not entirely convinced by Jungkook's words. "That's not in your code, and in fact, I'd like to see you try." 

  


"Tae, I'm serious." insists Jungkook with a frown framing his lips. "It's just, it feels like when I'm overwhelmed, I think I lose control and my eyes turn black—"

  


Once more he feels a pressure against his mouth and is blinking, noting the imploring way Taehyung is peering at him. Soon he's gasping sharply and his hands dart to shield his mouth, eyes wide and unblinking, gaping at the sight of Jungkook's equally as perplexed features. "You shocked me, what the fuck—Oh, _oh_." He blinks once more, head canting, fascinated, by the sight that beholds him. "Your eyes are—Wow, oh, uh—This is new. You have a lot of explaining to do." 

  


Obsidian eyes blink, having not quite expected such a level-headed response, though in a way he finds himself relieved. Hearing the brunet going on a rant about how frightened he was or demanding that he stay away from him would have worn heavy on his heart; so he's grateful, really, for the tiny miracles that his whirlwind of a life allotted. But the more he stares at Taehyung, the more he stares back.

  


There's a mix of intrigue and even the glint of befuddlement but he doesn't dare voice these concerns aloud. He does cringe outwardly, however, one of his eyes twitching then flickering to gaze at anything but Jungkook's countenance. "I love you, you know that, but your eyes are really freaking me out right now."

  


"It's not like a light-switch, Tae. If I could turn it off then I would, trust me." Jungkook murmurs in response, feeling the bubbles of laughter building within his chest cavity. "I didn't even want you to see them in the first place, you triggered me or something." 

  


Taehyung parts his lips to speak, still staring at the space above the latter's head, eyes briefly flicking to glance at those inky eyes before shifting his gaze to a separate area once more. "Triggered, right." snorts Taehyung as he nods his head in the direction of the exit. He bumps shoulders and elbows with the latter playfully, glancing at him every once and a while. "Not to be an asshole, but why do you smell like you slept in a dumpster? Did you even shower this morning?"

  


"It was the sewer, actually." Taehyung feigns vomiting, making distasteful noises as he creates a decent-sized gap between them. "I kind of liked it actually, well. My inner spider liked it."

  


"Like I said, we have a lot to talk about. I have so many questions I haven't asked yet, plus I played detective yesterday before I got the call you jumped out of a window." Taehyung's voice lowers then and, despite the peculiar smell that clings to Jungkook's skin, he also winds up right beside him. "I might have followed Jimin yesterday and—"

  


Jungkook pauses right as the duo reach the exit doors. He glances down at the drawing still within his clutches, it's slightly wrinkled now, but still pleasant to look at nonetheless. Taehyung glances at it, cheeks flushing, as he snags it away, folding it delicately, and then tucks it within the confines of his pockets. The raven, whose eyes are sluggishly fading back to their original color, studies the latter's countenance; a look of disapproval eventually settles and Taehyung is already rolling his eyes, pushing through the double doors.

  


The raven springs into action and trails behind him, gazing at the back of Taehyung's head, finding solace in the way his locks rustle in the light breeze. "Tae, wait." But Taehyung only continues to pace himself, transporting them toward where a set of benches rest in the center of campus near a noisy fountain. " _You're not invincible_." 

  


At first Jungkook thinks the words were lost in the wind, carried away in the gusts that wrack the trees, though those thoughts are swept away once the teen seizes movement. His head shifts down to face the grass beneath his feet, digging his heel into the dirt below, kicking at the blades of grass that are destroyed underneath his administrations. 

  


There's something indescribable in the expression that plasters across Taehyung's features as he closes the distance between them, jaw set firmly, eyes set ablaze. "You take bullet after bullet," starts the teen, incredulously. "while I'm at home pretending that nothing's happening because that's what I have to do." His hand hovers over the photo within his pocket, fingers crunching around it. "I get it, I can't heal like you do and I can't do half of what you can, but I'm trying to help. If I can take one bullet for you, that's what I'll do, I don't want to be some stupid damsel in distress waiting for you with a bottle of wine and a bucket of ice cream thinking about how one day you won't come home to me." 

  


"I'm not asking you to down a whole bottle of wine and binge on ice cream, Taehyung." Jungkook speaks slowly, tentatively, the subject being sensitive and not wishing to irritate the latter even further. "I don't want you taking any kind of bullets or even being close to what's going on, just—Think about if you were Spider-Man, would you really want me out playing with the bad guys?"

  


"Well, no." Taehyung mutters beneath his breath, arms crossing over his chest, knowing it was a losing battle. He looks less peeved, which is progress, probably content he finally vented. "I'd probably web you to the bed or something, make you stay in place so you're not out doing something stupid." He cringes upon the word then purses his lips, though they twitch at the corners. "Whatever, I get your point, but to be fair I'm probably more secretive about it than you are." 

  


"That's probably true," acquiesces Jungkook with a bashful flush as he nods his head in the direction of the benches, plopping into one of the seats and waiting for the latter to join him. "But see what I mean? I'd definitely handcuff you somewhere if I knew you wouldn't be pissed about it later."

  


Taehyung's eyes glint deviously at the mention of handcuffs, tip of his tongue gliding along the outline of his bottom lip. "I'll consider that later," His eyes flicker to the latter's lips but immediately clears his throat, hands resting in the space between them, wiggling his fingers until Jungkook gets the hint and twines them. "Can I tell you about what I saw yesterday though?"

  


Jungkook blinks, dumbly, at the words the latter spews and can only comprehend the first half of the statement. "You really want me to handcuff you?"

  


Taehyung huffs once more, lips poking out in a pout. "Will you focus? You're always talking about priorities, just listen."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


_He clutches tightly at the pastel between his fingers, coloring in an abstract picture he had drawn just days prior. It was still relatively early in the evening and he didn't feel like leaving the grounds at that time, not when he would be returning to a vacant dorm room. Lately it hadn't felt like home and he knows very well it's because Jungkook never seemed to be lurking about anymore; at least before when he wasn't one-hundred percent certain who he was, the raven had been a constant presence._

  


_Like the gentle warmth of a candle, even. Lit to encompass the room in a glow, the flame flickering in its orange-red flare. Ever present, the scent carrying throughout the entirety of the room, assaulting Taehyung's nostrils and assuring that all was right in the world, that nothing could ever go wrong in his life again. Now the only thing he has is that sandalwood candle that burns nightly, the only scent closest to Jungkook's._

  


_And, yeah. He was whipped in all senses of the word. After knowing someone for half your lifetime, one would assume that one would grow old of having that same old person around, but only now did he realize how much he had cherished being around the youth. Brown eyes blink, lashes fluttering delicately, as he clears his vision in favor of smearing the pastel across the black paper._

  


_His hands are covered in multi-colored dust from the tiny pastels and he absentmindedly wipes them on the back of his dark jeans, not caring much about the unsightly mess it creates. Footsteps echo in the hallway, not uncommon occurrence in a school mind you, but the voice that accompanies them leaves him alert._

  


_When he passes by the art room, he discovers that his suspicion was correct; it had been Jimin's high tone voice. There was a cell phone pressed against the side of his ear and he was speaking casually, almost like nothing peculiar had happened in the past few days. But the one word spoken that had gotten his attention was 'Yoongi.'_

  


_So he abandons the table he had been perched at in favor of creeping out into the hallway, finding the exit door slamming shut with Jimin steadily pacing toward the curb. Taehyung retrieves his phone, finds no missed calls or messages for that matter, and slips it back within his pocket. He licks his lips in determination as he trails the blond, at least until an all-too-familiar black van pulls up, allowing Jimin entry._

  


_Taehyung had hidden behind a conveniently placed tree, chest heaving against the bark as he watches it slowly pull off. There was no way he could keep up with a vehicle, and he knew this, but he was also resourceful as he darts across the grass toward where a few bicycles were chained up. One kid, short but muscular, was just about to ride away when Taehyung steps in front of his way._

  


_"Jackson, I need your bike."_

  


_Jackson quirks an incredulous brow and fiddles with the chin-strap to his helmet. "And I should let you borrow it why..?"_

  


_The black van is already easing off down the street and is almost out of view, so there wasn't much time to negotiate. "I'll tell Jessi you're not a complete fuck boy."_

  


_Looking offended and scoffing, he purses his lips. "That's only partially true."_

  


_"Just give me your bike." Jackson reluctantly climbs off of it and jerks its handlebars toward Taehyung. The brunet holds a hand out and the raven shakes it, but the brunet is left rolling his eyes once more. "No, I need your helmet."_

  


-

  


_Suddenly he feels thankful for those gym sessions he had found himself participating in. His calf and thighs muscles were burning and shrieking for him to stop and evaluate just what the hell he had gotten himself into but Taehyung was on a mission. That determination alone willed him to continue peddling, at least until he receives a break in the form of halting across the street from the KimTech building._

  


_What he sees is the black van immobilizing in the front of the building where two figures emerge from the sheer glass doors. One figure has jet black hair gelled back in a dark navy suite while the other adorns a pair of shades that seems to cover the vast majority of his facial features. Not that he needs any other features to pinpoint who the face belonged to; it was Yoongi, skin the same sickly pale, lips a deep sapphire that contrasted greatly against his near-alabaster complexion._

  


_While perusing he doesn't take notice of his surroundings when a young woman accidentally bumps into his bike, patting him on the bicep and apologizing for the inconvenience. There's nothing apologetic about her expression, however, as she appears rather pleased as she disappears into the crowd with her hands shoved deep within her pockets._

  


_Taehyung watches her retreating form until she's engulfed by the bodies passing by then pats his pockets for his cell phone to phone Jimin, curious as to what his excuse would be. It rings once, twice, and thrice before he accepts the call. "Hello?"_

  


_"Oh hey, long time no talk. Except not really, we talked a few days ago. What's up?"_

  


_Taehyung eyes the van, still immobile at the front of the building, eyes narrowed and alert as he glances about at his surroundings this time. "I'm just, you know, around and stuff. Where are you at? We could hang out or something, talk about all that's been going on lately."_

  


_"I'm kinda busy right now. Yoongi was released from the hospital and needs to catch up on some work from school, so I was gonna help him out with a few things."_

  


_But the brunet can hardly make an appropriate response as he drags the bicycle toward the appropriate lane, trying to multi-task and keep up with the van without garnering too much attention. "I wanna check up on him, haven't seen him since that one day at the hospital, just tell me where you guys are going—at, I mean at."_

  


_Jimin doesn't breath another word, however, and instead he hears the murmuring of someone ordering him to hang up the phone. He makes a quiet noise at the back of his throat then manages to get the word 'good' out before the line cuts abruptly, only receiving the annoyance of static fizzling from the other end._

  


_Taehyung focuses straight ahead and manages to maneuver the bicycle even with one hand still clutched around the cell phone when he noticed something flying through the window of the van. Part of him is curious as to exactly what it was but he didn't have time to ponder much longer as the van is making a sharp turn further down the streets of downtown._

  


_It goes on and on like that for the next fifteen minutes or so until he approaches the ominous-looking Min estate. Something about it gives him the chills, and it looks far more creepier in person versus than in photographs. Everything about it shrieks that the place is home to no good but his curiosity has taken over the fight or flight response within his brain._

  


_He stays a great distance away in case he needs to make a speedy escape, and cleverly uses his phone's zoom features to get a better look at what was occurring. For the most part, the black van remains stock-still inside of the iron wrought gates, at least until the figures are emerging. Everything on the screen is a blur but he can still make out the stormy gray hair of Yoongi as well as the striking blond of Jimin._

  


_He presses the 'record' button and patiently awaits for something interesting to happen. And he doesn't have to wait long for the sight of a blond appearing in one of the upstairs bedrooms, the silver-head of Yoongi just barely in view sitting stiffly on a chaise. Hands are resting on Yoongi's shoulders, fingers curled inward and creasing the material of the shirt he wears, warily eyeing the man in the navy blue suit._

  


_The suited man approaches with calculative steps and snatches up Yoongi's arms, Jimin's face visibly hardening and fingers twisting more into the thin material he clings to. Yoongi's face continues to be impassive, however, mouth not even contorting when the point of a needle jabs indifferently into one of his viable veins. Its cylinder fills with cobalt-colored liquid and seizes its suction only halfway._

  


_Jimin's features twist into a reassuring smile when Yoongi glances up at him, face as steeled as before. But he does maneuver a hand, inky veins climbing up the impaled arm, to rest over Jimin's much smaller one. There was definitely something bizarre going on, but it seemed to be a frequent occurrence, at least from what he could tell. He stops the recording once the trio abandon the space near the window and makes to leave when he hears the sound of vicious barking rapidly approaching his person._

  


_And like that, almost dropping his phone in the process, he slips it within his pocket and proceeds to return back to the dorms one—to return the bike to Jackson—and two—to send a few texts to Jungkook to check that everything had gone well. But even when he finishes the first task, which had technically combined the first and second task, he had still yet to receive a text or call back from Jungkook._

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


The raven's lips are etched into a firm line as he stares ahead at Taehyung, who makes a point not to glance over, even as tempting as it is, to gauge the latter's reaction. It's like Jungkook can practically see the guilt oozing out of the latter's form, seeping through his pores and cementing in the form of an apologetic quirk of the lips. Awkwardly, the brunet clears his throat, scratching at the back of his head as he adjusts within his seat. 

  


"—I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking." And like that, the breath Taehyung had been holding is finally exhaled and he's practically gasping for another fulfilling gulp of oxygen. His shoulders even out, loosening from their tense position, brown eyes softening considerably. "It's just kinda ironic since I sort of did the same thing and you called me out for it, that's all I'm gonna say." 

  


Scoffing, the teen takes the leisure time to roll his eyes, slowly and emphasizing his point. "Ironically you got caught and I didn't," acquiesces the teen, letting the words trail off. "I'm tired of dealing with all this though, can't we just be normal for once? And, you know, maybe actually do something together since we're a ' _thing_ ' now?"

  


Jungkook knows where this is going, but only because he knows the latter's thought process; he does figure he could humor him at least, even if he isn't certain whether or not he'll agree to whatever terms he's presented with. "My hero schedule is pretty clear right now, so I'm down for whatever." declares the raven, slinging an arm around Taehyung's shoulders, tugging him in close.

  


"You're doing that thing," notes Taehyung in a low, hushed whisper. "The whole ' _I'm Spider-Man the sexiest guy in the universe and I sound so hot right now_ ' thing." 

  


The raven barely bats an eyelash at the words. The brunet eases closer, fingers trailing feather-light up the expanse of Jungkook's arm and then back down. "Don't I always sound like this?"

  


"Stop doing that voice, just—just lemme say what I was gonna say before I forget." Taehyung retorts, lips poking out into a frown. His fingers glide along the palm of Jungkook's hand, noting the callouses that have formed there from nightly jobs, only the faintest hints of smoothness here and there. "There's a party tonight, Jackson invited me since I helped him get in with Jessi and I want you to come." He pauses, lets the words settle in, before quipping: "It's a paint party?"

  


Pretending to think about it, the teen hums audibly, wiggling his fingers as Taehyung drags the tips of his nails across the center of his palm. The latter watches him, pleadingly, through his lashes and even puts forth the effort to pout, not that it was necessary, Jungkook had already made up his mind as soon as he had heard the regards about his voice and appearance. Not to be vain, but he did enjoy compliments from his boyfriend, which seemed few and far between given his presence around the dorm lately; he did after-all owe the brunet, for being such a fleeting man.

  


-

  


Somehow he had been convinced, by the way of a few very ardent kisses, to attend the party completely shirtless despite the fact that the wind had picked up earlier that afternoon. It had taken nearly an hour to rummage through his things for a pair of white jeans, ones that he never even had the pleasure of wearing for that matter, to wear as well as assisting Taehyung with locating a pair of loose white shorts he had hidden within the bottom of his drawers.

  


It felt peculiar strolling down the sidewalk toward the immaculately decorated house, splatters of paint covering the narrow driveway and exterior already, entirely shirtless while the brunet was grinning, pleased, beside him dressed in a half-buttoned white shirt. Nonetheless he found solace in the hand that's grasped tightly in his own, offering reassuring squeezes once he notices the apprehension in Jungkook's expression, grin broadening at the bashful display.

  


"If you didn't wanna come, we could've stayed at home watching old movies or something." Taehyung states openly, smugness radiating from his form; it's like he knew the answer the raven would offer before he said it.

  


"You knew I was going to say yes anyway, you know my weakness." Jungkook sighs, though not sadly, more because he knew it was true himself; saying no had always been difficult for as long as he could remember and now was no different.

  


Even more chipper now than moments prior, Taehyung seems to have an added skip to his step as he steps through the threshold of the open door, being held open in place by a splattered vase housing a wilted houseplant. The music is as loud and obnoxious as he knew it would be, but Taehyung beams as he glances about at the walls coated in neon; what could he say, it was an artistic dream that the brunet probably had on a daily.

  


People are wandering about the confined space, mostly hovering over by the drinks table, which consists of equally as lively liquids resting within pitchers as well as an entire keg of beer; he makes a mental note to avoid this table at all costs, the last thing he needed was another stress-induced headache. Hands are gripping avidly at his bicep and lips are brushing against his ear, idle hand pointing a forefinger in the direction of a large banner sprawled across one of the walls.

  


"I'm gonna teach you how to paint and then we're gonna get really drunk and dance." 

  


Taehyung yells over the uproarious music, tugging him by the hand through the massive group of writhing bodies near the center of the living room, all the furniture having been removed and floors covered in protective plastic. Jungkook had no qualms, for now at least, as he quietly apologizes to the array of people he bumps into, flushing darkly when a stray hand finds its way down to squeeze his ass through his jeans.

  


Once safely plastered against the wall, though there are bodies nearly glued to his back, Taehyung rummages through the box on the tiny table displayed in front of the banner until he acquires two glow-in-the-dark paint bottles. Taehyung wears one of the brightest of grins Jungkook had had the pleasure of witnessing as he shakes it up before squeezing a dollop of the substance onto his middle and forefinger, keeping the bottle clutched tight in his opposing hand.

  


Jungkook watches him in his element, in awe like he always is, as the brunet concentrates, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, to draw something indistinguishable at first. The teen glances at him quizzically then jerks his head in the direction of the banner, prompting him to begin, and he does. But he isn't quite certain what he's drawing as he presses his fingers to the material of the banner, smearing his fingers this way and that. 

  


His eyes remain glued to his little area as he details the small figure of Apeach with a variety of different emotions, hearing breathless laughter echoing from Taehyung's side. When he finally glances over, he discovers the rough outline of the sky at night accompanied by two tiny people—albeit a little chubby given the thickness of the paint—presumably beneath the sky.

  


Someone bumps into Taehyung before he can say something and Jungkook immediately darts a hand out to steady the brunet, who nearly falls forward into the fresh paint, grumbling lowly at whomever was the perpetrator. Jungkook's eyesight is keen in the dark, can see the outlines of bodies, and spots the same one that had bumped unceremoniously into Taehyung and shoots a web toward the clear beer cup within his hand and yanks, spilling the substance everywhere and hearing a startled shriek in the process.

  


Brown eyes watch the exchange in amusement, laughing breathlessly, leaning onto Jungkook for support. He leans forward once more, lips finding his ear. "It's kinda hot seeing you defend my honor like that," breathes the teen, fingers trailing down the raven's sternum, leaving vibrant orange in his wake.

  


Jungkook answers, not with words, but with squirting out another huge dollop of paint and stamping his hand print along the front of Taehyung's chest, smirking despite himself at the feigned offense that crosses Taehyung's countenance. He leans forward himself this time, hands spreading down the expanse of Taehyung's arms then around his form, smoothing down the back of his shirt then going the extra mile with lightly cupping the back of his shorts; and, yeah, he can't blame this on liquid courage, but he can blame it on the way his eyes flicker darkly, glinting off the dim lights within the room.

  


"Well you are mine," proclaims the raven, lips tickling against Taehyung's ear, hovering there a moment longer when paint-coated fingers shift to his neck and eventually settle at his nape, twisting in the feathery hairs there. "Aren't you?"

  


Taehyung nods vigorously in response, closing the distance between them in one swift moment, eager to feel the contours of the latter's form flush against his own. He offers a rewarding sigh followed by a hushed "fuck yeah" in response and immediately presses a kiss to Jungkook's mouth for the thousandth time that day. Ivory teeth nip at the raven's lower lip, tugging it roughly between his teeth, earning a grunt from the teen. Tongues touch briefly, eliciting a pleased hum from Taehyung, who knows that this wasn't the time nor the place. Though this time when he moves to withdraw, he physically can't; not that either are complaining, but Taehyung does look a little bewildered.

  


"Are you—are you really stuck to me right now?" hisses Taehyung, not angrily, more or less questioning why the hell this was happening in this public setting; as if he had just realized that there were people very openly staring and watching the exchange in piqued interest. 

  


Jungkook nods, lacking his previous enthusiasm, feeling a little more than uncomfortable given the circumstances. "It's not my fault," deflects the teen swiftly: "if I could stop it I would, you're suffocating my—"

  


"—So _that's_ what that is? I thought it was the paint bottle—"

  


"Don't say it so loud, people can hear." Jungkook flushes crimson and abruptly wishes that he hadn't come altogether, except that's not true, he was reveling in his time with Taehyung, and the evidence was below the waist and pulsing against the fabric of his jeans. 

  


"Act normal, Dimples is coming."

  


Before Jungkook can exclaim his disapproval, the dimpled teen eventually meanders over with a beer clutched within his hand, though there was no evidence that he had even had a sip. Along with him, lagging a few steps behind, is Jin, whose brows are raised near his hairline at the sight of the duo. There are words like 'sexy beast' and 'daddy' written on the dark shirt he adorns, and he doesn't look particularly happy about it at the moment, especially with how he leans in to whisper something incomprehensible to Namjoon as he inches closer until halting right before the pair.

  


By that, it meant he was centimeters away given the quaint space, not seeming pleased with the proximity himself; he had anxiety after-all, so there was no legitimate reason for him being there in the first place. Jin has a hand gripping onto his shoulder, and Jungkook watches as the shirt Namjoon adorns crinkles beneath the squeeze Jin offers. Namjoon visibly loosens up then, grinning at the pair, either oblivious to the situation or pretending that nothing is happening.

  


Jin is the first to speak, looking as judgmental as the first time the two had met, and Jungkook has to withhold a groan when Taehyung makes a feeble attempt to separate them. All it does is create the slightest hint of friction and, if the tiny smirk that twitches across Taehyung's lips is anything to go by, the deviant might have done it on purpose.

  


"This is a party, not your dorm room. Could you at least try to keep it low-key?" murmurs Jin, gaze scrutinizing as he notes just how close the two are glued together. His gaze flickers to the sight of Taehyung, quirks a brow.

  


"Says the one running around with 'daddy' written on his shirt." snarks Taehyung defensively, acting out in his duress. Jungkook wiggles his fingers around the latter's back, raking up and down his spine as soothingly as he can given his position.

  


Jungkook flickers his gaze to Jin, regards him with a smile, then offers the same treatment to Namjoon whose wavering anxiously from foot to foot, even rocking back on his heel every few seconds or so. "Sorry, it's just—it's nothing personal, I swear."

  


"And you are..?" Jin directs the question solely to Taehyung, whose usual sharp-tongue had dwindled into nothing but embarrassment as he flickers his gaze to the neon floor. 

  


Namjoon clears his throat then, not reveling in the thought of potential conflict in the group, and instead introduces the brunet instead. "This is Taehyung, he's, um. Jungkook's friend." Brown eyes narrow suspiciously and Taehyung makes to part his lips once more, but is interrupted. "This is making me really uncomfortable, can you please, uh, create some distance or something?"

  


"It's a Spider-Man thing." timidly explains the raven with his head bowed, ruffled locks tickling the front of the brunet's face, aforementioned mumbling and shifting to face Jin and Namjoon begrudgingly.

  


Soon a new song begins to trickle in through the various speakers surrounding the room, volume even louder than before as a multitude of people wriggle by to the center of the living room where the vast majority of party-goers are accumulating. Taehyung feels even more stupid beneath the inquisitive gazes of Namjoon, Jin, and a few other nosy spectators and jerks his chin in the direction of the spot designated unofficially as the dance floor.

  


"Who's that anyway?"

  


This garners Jin and Namjoon's gaze, both Taehyung and Jungkook sighing in relief at being free from such sharp assessment. Jin cants his head imploringly to the side as he watches one of the most experienced dancers in the house, or more likely on campus for that matter. The kid is thin and unassuming in nature, currently body rolling and vibing to the beat playing overhead, popping and executing precise footwork as he loses himself in the music.

  


Taehyung utilizes this distraction and attempts to peel away this time, grateful for the success. He snags up a separate bottle of paint this time and then grabs Jungkook's hand, tugging him through the throng of bodies currently spectating the dancing machine and effectively dragging him across the room to the drink table. 

  


Despite uttering a silent oath of sobriety, Jungkook is suddenly appreciating the cup of pink-liquid being thrust into his hand by Taehyung, who temporarily discards the bottle onto the table, snatching up a drink for himself. He downs it in record time, eyes clenched tightly shut, probably mentally ridding his mind from the nerve-wracking experience. The raven doesn't blame him, he's doing much the same.

  


When he glances at Taehyung and makes eye contact for the first time since the harrowing ordeal, the duo burst out in laughter and lean against each other for support, apparently ravished and in dire need of physical contact. Jungkook continues snickering, even as he brings the brim of his cup to his lips one more, sipping leisurely and staring at Taehyung over the top; he looks back, and a devious glint appears in his eyes.

  


"Why are you looking at me like that?" queries the raven hesitantly, knowing something was about to occur, but not exactly sure what yet.

  


Taehyung shrugs his shoulders then casually leans against the table, toying with the top of the paint bottle, coining a fleeting glance up at the raven then back at the bottle. By the time he realizes the plan and shoots a web toward the table, the bottle is already swept up in Taehyung's hands, the teen uttering a triumphant laugh, hurriedly popping the cap and squirting it onto the front of Jungkook's chest until a mixture of vibrant orange and yellow are dribbling down his abdomen to stain the white jeans he adorns.

  


Jungkook discards the cup back on the table, splatters of yellow having clung to the exterior and splashing droplets inside the cup itself, then dips a finger into the thick substance on his chest. Taehyung plays innocent, hands raising defensively before his chest, lips still quirked into a childish grin even as the raven leans forward to finger-paint a smiley face onto his forehead. It gleams beneath the dim light and Jungkook is satisfied enough, though he doesn't feel entirely complete until he shoots a web to one of Taehyung's hands, tugging him close and coloring his half buttoned shirt in the pale yellow as well. 

  


"Happy now?" murmurs Taehyung as he dabs a hand between them, coating it in the paint, before reaching downward to press insistently against the half-hard bulge still present in Jungkook's jeans, covering the white expanse with the imprint of his hand. "You're mine now, too. So we're even?" He leaves the question open-ended, as if expecting an answer. 

  


"You promised me a dance, so not yet." Jungkook replies flippantly, ignoring the pointed scowls they're receiving from a few classmates, who are blatantly displeased with their fervent displays of affection; or maybe they're not scowling at all, but more gaping at the fact that quiet as a mouse Jungkook is actually enjoying himself for once.

  


"It'd be my honor," Taehyung even manages an elaborate bow as he does so, cheeky as always, offering a hand for the latter to accept and accept he does in a heartbeat, maybe even less than that. 

  


It was easy to forget all the responsibilities he had as Spider-Man whenever he was with Taehyung, and he wasn't certain if that was a good or bad thing yet. But he doesn't dwell on the thought, not when the brunet is guiding them through sweaty forms toward the makeshift dance floor coated in at least two inches of multi-colored paints, staining their shoes but neither having a care in the world. 

  


Another song drifts in and the mood changes drastically, this one is by far the slowest song of the night but the raven is thankful for the change of pace. It's one of those songs that no one knows how to dance to and Jungkook settles with just swaying to the beat with Taehyung echoing his movements, one hand around the raven's torso while the other rests palm down against his bare chest.

  


Brown eyes meet near-black and the brunet is breathlessly smiling once more. He wedges a knee strategically between Jungkook's thighs, whom accepts the suggestive movement, shifting so the two can continue the gentle rocking motion they had simultaneously created. Taehyung's eyes flutter to a content close, reveling in the peace of the moment, leaning forward to bump foreheads with the raven who echoes the sentiment with a smile of his own.

  


"I used to think about this a lot," admits the brunet after a moment of quietly humming along to the lyrics. Jungkook utters a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat. "You know, _this_."

  


"Being together? Like this?" Jungkook ventures aloud, breath fanning into Taehyung's face, making him snort at the scent of vodka lingering there.

  


But Taehyung nods slowly nonetheless as he drifts the hand on the latter's back up toward his hair once more, tousling the dark locks playfully, twirling a strand around his finger. "Are we counting this as a first date?"

  


Jungkook hums contemplatively then shrugs a shoulder, nibbling at his lower lip. "A date is the two of us, like, together. Only us, right?"

  


"Touche." Taehyung is quiet a moment longer until he opens his mouth once more. "You owe me a real date then, Jeon Jungkook." 

  


Jungkook chuckles at the use of his full name, which was rare for anyone to do, let alone Taehyung, and nods vigorously in response. That he did, and he was planning for it to be a night to remember. But for now he would succumb to the peace of nails gently scratching at his scalp and the feel of hot puffs of air tickling the column of his throat.

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like what life would be like for taekook if kookie wasn't spider-man. :p
> 
>  
> 
> ******THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 10K HITS AS WELL, LIKE, HOLY SHIT. THIS IS CRAZY. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH~ <3******


	14. Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took forever to edit this, but i hope you enjoy xx
> 
> it's been forever, and i owed you guys, so i hope the plot moves forward and that you guys aren't too upset with me? <3 
> 
> (( i'll have to edit again tomoz ofc ))

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Today was quite possibly the best day of the raven's life, and that says a lot considering the latest developments he had recently made. Beside him rests Taehyung, who seems to meld impeccably into his side and with one leg hooked over him at that, one arm slung loosely over his torso. Yet, despite the fact that his limbs feel heavily leaden, Jungkook refuses to budge even the slightest, dreading the thought of awakening the peacefully slumbering male.

  


If anything, he feels giddy as hell; that fuzzy and warm feeling consuming the pit of his stomach, even expanding further until he can feel it tickling the pads of his fingers and toes. He instinctively curls his toes at the crackle of static registering there, a small and reserved smile gracing his lips, shifting the slightest amount to bury the tip of his nose in the brunet's locks. He had always seen and pictured the word "home" as a place, though he now decides that it was better associated with a person.

  


Ultimately, that warmth spreads to his chest, leaving him choked up as it pleasantly scorches his heart, setting it ablaze. He closes his eyes once more, intent on prolonging this tranquil moment for as long as physically possible, but then the brunet is shifting and is uttering a quiet, breathless laugh. He stirs, nuzzling affectionately against Jungkook's bare sternum. He shifts once more then, this time to prop his chin against the youth's chest.

  


Despite the haze still lingering in his chestnut hues, Taehyung still manages to look as breathtakingly beautiful as he usually does. In fact: it only adds fuel to the already sweltering fire of his heart, constricting it in a powerful vice-grip. "I felt you staring at me before," breathes the brunet, bringing a fist to his mouth to conceal his yawn. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're gonna have to get used to that." 

  


Jungkook peers down at the latter, proceeding to sling an arm around him while he maneuvers the other arm to tuck comfortably beneath his own head. "I guess I really am stuck with you, aren't I?" lightheartedly jabs the raven, who earns a heated scowl.

  


This time when Taehyung shifts, his thigh trails down the length of the latter's abdomen, traveling lower until he pauses, quirks a brow, shooting an inquisitive glance at the youth. "At least part of you wants me around." smirks the brunet, repeating the action and receiving a shuddered breath.

  


That familiar prickle behind his eyes begins to register, and Jungkook clenches his eyes closed in a feeble attempt to fight the darkened color of his irises. Alas, it was nearly impossible to do so, and when he opens his eyes again, he finds Taehyung gawking at him with those big and amorous eyes of his. Instead of making a comment on the peculiar transition, however, he just finds himself staring, almost entranced, at the inky sight.

  


"I'm sorry about this, I—I keep trying to stop it, I know you don't like it when they change like this." splutters Jungkook, who still feels self-conscious about it, especially after he had first witnessed the change firsthand. All he remembers of that day was staring transfixed yet bewildered at the shift, feeling perturbed about his reflection and even more so alarmed of what the occurrence would mean for those around him.

  


Taehyung manages to roll his eyes and proceeds to sit up within the quaint twin bed, crossing his legs beneath him, tugging at the bottom of his boxer shorts when the fabric creeps up his thighs. Even despite the movement, he still maintains steady eye contact, expression turning pensive as he regards the younger male. "Listen. Yeah, it's a little weird sometimes, but it's part of you." He places his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly, cheeks flaring as he continues: "and I don't know if you noticed or not, but I've _kinda_ been obsessed with you for years. So this? This is nothing, it's just another piece of you that I love."

  


There were times where Jungkook, who should feel more than adequate, especially given the abilities he had been gifted, would feel self-conscious; like perhaps, even despite that benefit, he still felt that he didn't have much else to offer. But when Taehyung looks at him like that, like he was the world, the whole galaxy, and center of his universe, he thinks that maybe he was good enough regardless of what his internal thoughts may say.

  


Goosebumps tickle across the skin of his arms, and Taehyung, who seems to notice the involuntary shiver wracking through his system, crawls closer and takes a seat in his lap. His fingers encircle Jungkook's wrists, tugging at them until they relent, placing them firmly at his waist. He doesn't breathe a word, though his intentions are clear, eyes darkening considerably as he fixes his gaze on him.

  


His disheveled locks fall about his face like a curtain, lips twitching upward into a heartening smile, one that said he was enough and even much more than that. Jungkook swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, hips instinctively twitching upward toward the inviting heat of Taehyung's body, desperate for something—anything, really, to soothe the ache pulsating through his rigid cock.

  


"It's just hard to believe that someone like you would want someone like me," confesses Jungkook after a beat, fingers pressing more insistently against the material of the latter's boxers, reveling in the way the latter hisses and bucks his hips forward, pressing his half-hard cock against Jungkook's own. "It feels kinda like a dream, but I don't wanna wake up, I wanna stay like this. I want it to always be like this, here, with you."

  


"I wouldn't mind that, actually." regards Taehyung, leaning forward, placing his elbows on either side of the raven's head. He nuzzles into the side of Jungkook's neck, inhaling deeply, releasing a hot breath through his mouth. "But I kinda don't wanna live with blue balls for the rest of my life." 

  


In response to the statement, Jungkook begins to steadily roll his hips, more experimentally than anything else. But Taehyung responds in kind, thighs tightening around his middle, releasing warm puffs of air at the base of his throat. "I think I can help with that," concludes Jungkook, trembling hands sliding down to the round globes of Taehyung's ass, squeezing them appreciatively within the heat of his calloused palms. The brunet gasps sharply at that, grinding down harder onto the bulge present in Jungkook's shorts. "If you want me to, that is?"

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Nearly an hour later, the duo are strolling, not quite hand-in-hand, but close enough, down the streets of Seoul with no real destination in mind. A permanent and sated grin remains plastered to Jungkook's mouth as he eases closer toward Taehyung, who continues to brush the back of his knuckles against the latter's, feeling a little deprived from physical touch after what had occurred earlier that morning.

  


It was an image that was forever seared in Jungkook's mind; the sight of Taehyung straddling his waist, mouth parted into an 'o' shape, hips rocking sporadically against his own, emanating a hissed cry as he finally reaches his peak. His lips twitch into a simper at the comment Taehyung had made afterwards, his nose having crinkled in disdain, murmuring on about how a shower was necessary since he detested the feel of cum sticking to his inner thighs.

  


During that period, Jungkook had hoisted the elder into his arms, having slung him over a shoulder, transporting him in the direction of the shower. Not that he had concocted this idea on his own, more of the fact that he had allowed the darkness creeping beneath his skin to temporarily take over. But Taehyung hadn't complained, not when Jungkook had caged him into the corner of the shower, leaving little bites and nips down the base of his throat and across the expanse of his collar bones.

  


The same Taehyung who had decided on stealing one of Jungkook's black turtlenecks to cover the ardent love bites; in fact, he constantly finds himself tugging on the itchy material around his neck, making certain that the remnants of that morning were properly concealed. It makes Jungkook feel accomplished the more he thinks about it, and he vaguely thinks that perhaps his confidence levels were boosted that day. He could only thank whatever existed beneath the surface for that improvement, though he isn't certain to what extent he should allow such a thing to overwhelm him.

  


"Sorry about the marks, by the way." Jungkook muses aloud, leaning in closer proximity to the brunet when he says it, trying to avoid any nosy and potential eavesdroppers. "The least I can do is buy you breakfast, whatever you want, and I'll pay for it all. Even if you want ten turnovers and only eat one."

  


"Yeah, yeah." Taehyung retorts flippantly, snorting obnoxiously loud, bumping shoulders with the youth. "It was like you grew fangs or something all of a sudden, it was pretty intense."

  


Jungkook unconsciously flicks the tip of his tongue along the pointed edges of his teeth, humming reflectively, though he doesn't opt to touch further on the topic. "It's not like I was trying to eat you or anything." explains the raven, beaming at the disbelief painting the latter's features. "It just kinda happened and, well, it felt right, I guess?"

  


The brunet grins to himself at that, a vibrant flush coloring his cheeks, eyes attempting to remain focused straight ahead. "Turnovers, you said?" He playfully rubs at his stomach then, groaning deliberately: "I did kinda work up an appetite after that."

  


"Are you implying that I was just a snack and not a full meal?" scoffs Jungkook derisively, smacking his shoulder against Taehyung's, lips pursing into an resentful pout. 

  


All Taehyung can do is snicker, however, as he takes in the latter's expression. Before he can speak further on the subject, Jungkook is abruptly seizing all movement, dark eyes fixating on a spot across the street. Civilians complain openly about how one shouldn't pause directly in the middle of the sidewalk, murmuring on about how rude and inconvenient it was, even proceeding to shove past as they make their way toward whatever destination.

  


Nothing more is said by the raven as he dashes off into a full sprint, crossing the street in a matter of milliseconds. What he had noticed is the brief flash of blond hair, lackluster gaze glancing about obscurely, retrieving the folded shades in his v-neck to shield his gaze from prying eyes. And like that the blond, who strolls in haste, saunters off down the sidewalk with his head bowed as inconspicuous as he could muster. 

  


The strange thing about this person was the tower he had just exited from, which was none other than MinCorp, with the person in question being a clearly distraught Jimin. Jungkook barrels past the cluster of civilians crowding the sidewalk, can even hear the footfalls of Taehyung closing in some few feet behind him, but he doesn't relent in his stride and instead only presses forward.

  


Jimin, who seems actively aware of the raven's presence, spares a dubious glance over his shoulder and discovers him nearing closer in proximity. At first, it seems as if he was panicked, doubtful about what he should do, glancing frenetically one way and the other, before retrieving a sleek device from his pocket. He slams it flush to his ear, continuing to shoot him enraged glares, all the while attempting to scuttle the fastest he could on the crowded cement.

  


Just when it seemed impossible to catch up to the blond, Jungkook acts on a reckless, split second decision. He leaps on top of one of the many benches, teetering precariously over the back of it, shooting a swift and silky string that attaches securely to Jimin's back. It happens at such a brisk pace that no one notices, except a flabbergasted Jimin, who lurches backward and slams brutally against the cement below once the raven tugs the string. 

  


It only takes a second to approach where Jimin, who is still laying flat and defeated on the pavement, is located. He glances up through his lashes, a scowl consuming his delicate features, phone still gripped painfully tight in his fist. "I need to talk to you." Jungkook proclaims, steeling him with a austere narrow of his lids.

  


Jimin eases himself onto his elbows, scanning the faces of the people who continue to scamper past, having no regard or empathy for the poor, incapacitated blond currently sprawled across the grimy walkway. "You couldn't have called like a normal person?" snarks the blond, who reluctantly clamors to his feet, dusting himself off and begrudgingly trailing behind a grim Jungkook to an empty alleyway, the narrow space lit up by slithers of sun radiating from high above.

  


Once safely hidden in the alleyway and away from the bizarre gawks of bystanders, Jungkook shoves Jimin forcibly against the brick wall. His fingers go to grip the front of his shirt, glowering down at the considerably shorter boy. "I don't want to hurt you," ensures the raven who releases him after a beat, fingers twitching in anticipation, deciding to shove them in his pockets to prevent such a horrendous outburst from occurring. "I know you know here Yoongi is, there's no point lying about it anymore."

  


Jimin opens his mouth to speak and appears to be willing to provide some useful information, but is interrupted by Taehyung skidding to a halt at the entrance to the alleyway. He breathing is ragged, the man leaning forward onto his knees, waving halfheartedly in the direction of the two. "No, sorry, feel free to continue. I'm just—I'm gonna catch my breath, just— _fuck_ , please don't run anymore for now."

  


"Is he your sidekick or your boyfriend, you should really establish that." Once more Jimin is left rolling his eyes in vexation, arms crossing defensively over his chest, cell phone still safely tucked between his deft fingers. "For your information, Yoongi is fine, not that I actually expect _you_ to care about him. Are we done here?"

  


Jungkook feels inclined to punch that complacent grin right off his face, and his fists wanna do as much with how they curl within his pockets, but he desperately fights the impulse. Instead he clenches his teeth, jaw flexing as he does so, an enraged prickle poking at his eyes; he knows when they've turned based on Jimin's expression, though he doesn't look half as appalled as he had been expecting.

  


"I do care about Yoongi, which is why I need you to be honest with me." Jungkook reassures earnestly, bottom lip quirking downward into a frown. He scuffs the bottom of his shoe against the cement, trying to convince his limbs not to act on the urge to potentially maim the blond. "Something's wrong with him and I want to fix it, I want to help in any way that I can, but I can't do that if he's constantly running around playing hide-n-seek."

  


This time Jimin looks appalled, eyes widening and mouth gaping in blatant offense to the claim. He instinctively shoves Jungkook forward, infuriated fists forming at his sides, straightening to his full height and shoulders squaring rigidly. "There's nothing wrong with him, and there's _nothing_ that needs to changed."

  


Taehyung interjects then, clearly not pleased with the turn of events, eyes narrowing disapprovingly at Jimin. " _Your_ boyfriend could've killed him, so you _might_ wanna think twice about what you're doing." The blond backs down at that, but not initially, shoulders hunching forward and head bowing to the cement. "Yeah, you're my best friend and I love you, but I'll still kick your ass if I have to."

  


Jimin retreats to the brick wall and slides down it unceremoniously, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face within his hands. He shakes his head dismissively, releasing an incensed groan. "Don't blame Yoongi, it's not his fault, he's not himself right now." His voice is muffled by his hands and is barely audible, at least to Taehyung's ears.

  


Jungkook crouches down, then, to join the latter in his dismay. "I just want to help, that's all." He has to dig the blunt edges of his nails into his palm to refrain from snapping his hands forward, keeping them rooted to his sides. "I don't want to see him get hurt or worse, so you need to tell me exactly what's going on."

  


The blond's shoulders begin to quake, breath hitching in his throat, attempting to combat the sobs bubbling within the center of his chest. All he can do is vehemently shake his head, whispering " _no, no, no_ " like a mantra, one that offered little explanation and only served to heighten the raven's impatience. Trusting himself not to maim the latter, Jungkook reaches out then, gingerly placing a hand on Jimin's shoulder, offering what he hopes is a soothing squeeze.

  


Taehyung approaches then, closing the distance between them, hovering nearby and wavering uneasily from foot to foot. He was uncertain about what he could do to console the blond, especially with how abrupt the change in his demeanor had been. But he does what a good friend would do, which is bend down, one knee pressed into the grimy gravel in a kneeling position, his hands darting out to gently pry at the blond's hands.

  


Jimin allows the action, though the expression on his face continues to remain crestfallen, not desiring for either to get a good glimpse at his pale features. "I visit him almost every day after school, but—" He inhales sharply, tongue gliding along the back of his teeth. "His parents, they keep saying that they're trying to help, that they _want_ to help, but I don't believe it anymore." His fists form tight balls once more, one set of knuckles dragging along the graven beneath his hand to alleviate some of his pent-up aggression. "It's worse, it keeps _getting_ worse, but I don't know what to do and I can't do it alone."

  


The brunet gaze travels pointedly from Jimin's face to Jungkook's expression and back, lips twitching into a frown. "Hey, hey. C'mon, that's what friend are for, right?" Fingers precariously snatch up the hand where his knuckles have been dragging, pad of his thumb stroking over the scraped expanse. "I'll try to help as much as I can and Jungkook, well—" He smiles fondly, glancing at the raven through his peripheral. "He can handle it, I know he can. And if I have faith in him, you should, too."

  


Sniffles emanate from the broken blond as he glances up to scan Taehyung's countenance; like he was speculating and attempting to find lies glimmering in his dark eyes but alas, he finds none. The usually pale skin beneath his eyes are darkened, a deep and contrasting purple-black, like he hadn't had a decent night's rest in who-knows how long. His eyes seem permanently rimmed red and were accompanied by crystalline droplets clinging to his lashes. Even his skin, generally a warm honey-color, had been decreased into an alabaster and was void of its usual warmth.

  


Piecing it together one-by-one, Jungkook slams a fist down to the gravel, can feel it crumbling beneath his fist as he pushes himself from the ground and begins to steadily pace back and forth. The two watch from the ground, apprehensive and perplexed, until the raven releases a frustrated groan that echoes throughout the narrow space of the alleyway. He seizes movement momentarily to cast a wary, accusatory glance in Jimin's direction: 

  


"What did they do to you?"

  


Jimin seems to crumble at the insinuation, shrinking further into himself. "Nothing, not to me," mumbles the blond as he slides a trembling hand through his locks. "No, not me, just... They keep him chained to a bed during the day, so he can't get away, not even if he wanted. And it hurts so bad, seeing him like that. The way he looks at me when I visit him, like—Like _I'm_ the one doing this to him, it just—"

  


Seconds tick by, almost as if time itself had been frozen, and is followed consequently by a brisk breeze that gradually transforms into fluttering flurries that whirl just past Jungkook's countenance. The fine hairs on his forearms are starkly standing up against his skin, as if he had come into contact with static, goosebumps spreading out and crawling across the expanse of his arms. Just before he can take those brief seconds to shift on his heel to assess the intruder, he feels the wind knocked out of him, sending him tumbling back toward the hard ground below.

  


"What did you do to him?" demands the bitter voice, the words hitting him like a frigid stab to the chest. "Tick, tock. Don't tell me you're freezing up on me." cackles the silver-haired man, eyes bright and stormy grey as he snarls down at him. 

  


Taehyung is frozen in his position, eyes unwavering as they ogle, bewildered, at the visage of Yoongi. The same Yoongi who was meant to be chained and immobile to a bed. Jimin, on the other hand, is crawling across the gravel in a feeble attempt at loosening Yoongi's constrictive grip on Jungkook's frame. It's to no avail, however, not when Yoongi has a frosted finger pressed to Jungkook's lips, ultimately sealing them shut and turning them a pale, cerulean-blue.

  


Jimin extends an arm and reaches out, grasping onto Yoongi's upper arm, tugging with all his might. The silvery male pauses, but only for a split second, eyes flickering toward in recognition to the blond and irises shifting for only a moment back to its usual brown. "I should've killed him before," comes that same voice, low and foreboding, tips of his forefinger trailing from Jungkook's frozen lips and down the curve of his jugular. "It would've been so easy, to just—" The tip of his forefinger produces a sharp blade of ice, moving it tantalizingly slow against the base of his throat, but just before he can puncture the smooth skin there, a series of uncontrollable jolts wrack violently through his system.

  


Electricity is fizzling beneath the skin of Yoongi's body as he sporadically twitches this way and that, collapsing in a debilitated heap against the grimy ground, fingers contorting at the searing pain registering through each limb. Eyes, previously barren of emotion and a steely gray, are now near-onyx and glistening with unshod tears. His body convulses vigorously, legs kicking at the concrete below, arms flailing and extending toward where Jimin is located in a desperate attempt to reach him.

  


Eventually the electricity heeds its crackling beneath his skin until the blond is left panting heavily against the cold ground, dark eyes searching Jimin's desperately, mouth parting to release heavy breaths as he whispers his name. And Jimin, Jimin is dropping the remote within his grasp in favor of crawling the distance between them, gathering Yoongi into his arms and cradling him close.

  


"You didn't mean it . . . " breathes Yoongi, voice gravelly and hoarse, struggling to remain conscious; color finds its way to his cheeks, though it does nothing for the hollowness still present there. "You didn't . . . "

  


Jungkook is spluttering as he regains control of his limbs, hands shooting to grasp helplessly at his throat, smearing the frost that lingers there away. Finally freed from his frozen prison, Taehyung is darting across the space toward Jungkook, hands gingerly moving from his cheeks to his neck and to whatever inch of his skin he can physically reach. The raven's lips are still barren of color, however, and there's a visible tremble to his posture as he leans into the scorching warmth of Taehyung's body.

  


"Look at me," commands Taehyung in a stern voice, hands still clasped to either side of Jungkook's face. "Don't do it, look at me, just at me."

  


"Let me go." Jungkook husks, shoving the brunet away and rising onto his feet. He saunters closer to where Yoongi resides, rolling up his sleeves along the way, onyx eyes piercing as he coins a warning glance to Jimin. Inky black crawls up the expanse of his forearms and darkens the tips of his fingers, arm thrusting forward, an equally as onyx string of thick silk spiraling forward to cinch around Yoongi's neck.

  


There was nothing that the frosted man could do in his unconscious state, however; truth be told, he couldn't even physically feel what was occurring to him, but Jimin was baring witness to it all, nails digging into the impenetrable force that clenches tighter around his throat. Jimin casts a bewildered glance at Taehyung, who is covering his gaping mouth with both hands, head shaking adamantly at the unnecessary use of violence being displayed.

  


The brunet takes a calculative step forward, an arm reaching toward Jungkook, finger-pads sliding down the black veins hardening to encase his bicep, a feeble attempt at reasoning with him. "Jungkook, if you do this, you'll turn into the bad guy—" Jungkook pauses momentarily, though the string of silk is still tightening unbearably around the unconscious boy's neck, leaving Jimin whimpering and still clamoring to rid him of the silk. "Look at me."

  


Flickers of various emotions flicker across the raven's countenance, and he buries his face within his hands, fingers twisting into his dark locks as he succumbs to the voice. The string of silk still remains taut in place, still connected to the raven, who releases an outstretched groan. But his body betrays his intentions and his hands are thrusting forward once more, numerous strings flying out to join the original, tugging harshly until the unconscious form is yanked forward and is hovering high above the ground. 

  


One of his arms jerks forward, sending the form thudding back against the bricks, head weakly bobbing forward and feathery locks shielding his features. Jimin is fumbling for the remote once more, fiddling with it idly, knocking a hand into it when it doesn't cooperate. Meanwhile Taehyung feels the prick of tears at the back of his eyes and rushes forward with no hesitancy, stepping in front of Jungkook once more, holding out his hands in a silent plea. He reaches forward, completely and utterly fearless, as he places hands on either side of Jungkook's countenance.

  


"You're the good guy," breathes the brunet, eyes desperately searching Jungkook's for any sign of recognition, blinking frantically and bottom lip possessing a tremble. His hands shake as he moves from his cheeks to his neck, then smoothing across his shoulders, offering them a grounding squeeze. "If you do this, I will _never_ forgive you."

  


Something clicks within his brain then, some kind of switch of sorts, and he instantaneously drops the form onto the grimy cement below. The ink beneath his skin diminishes sluggishly, replacing the pitch black color with its natural state. Dark eyes blink back tears, his brows furrowing in the center of his forehead. Jungkook trembles violently, hands twitching as he makes to abandon the brunet, head shaking and eyes flickering from the unconscious boy, to a glaring Jimin, and to a concerned Taehyung.

  


There are so many emotions lurking in Taehyung's irises, but fear continues to allude him, which leaves the raven swallowing the sob caught in his throat. The knot continues to grow when the brunet, who desires nothing more than to comfort him, approaches with tentative steps forward. He holds out a hand, fingers curling inward into a fist, withdrawing it and shoving it deep within his pockets in a preventative measure; if he ever hurt the brunet, he would regret it for the rest of his life, and even worse, the disdain he had for himself would only serve to heighten and he would never be able to forgive himself.

  


This time he doesn't run away, and honestly, he couldn't even if he wanted to. "I didn't—I didn't mean to, _I swear_ —" Jimin is easing Yoongi off the ground to the best of his abilities, his boneless form slouching forward, sneaker-clad feet dragging across the ground as he makes to leave the mouth of the alleyway. "Jimin, _please_ . . . " He yearns for acceptance, to know that this act didn't change anything.

  


Jimin pauses at the end of the alleyway, head bowing solemnly, heel of his sneaker scuffing at the cement. He spares a fleeting, disapproving glance over his shoulder. His eyes are wide with betrayal, jaw firmly set, teeth clenched tight as he regards him with such an intensity that it physically leaves Jungkook taking a step back as if he had been delivered a painful blow. The brunet reaches out to steady him, not missing a beat, coining an apologetic gaze at Jimin, but the latter doesn't even acknowledge him, just scowls furiously at the so-called hero.

  


"Maybe Yoongi isn't the real monster," Jimin speaks evenly, temper rising as the seconds tick by. His lids narrow into slits as he looks the raven up and down scathingly, nose crinkling in disdain. "Maybe it's always been you."

  


It takes only a second for the sound of a van whooshing to the scene to slice into the palpable silence. A man dressed in black swings the doors open, pointing a gun in Jungkook's general vicinity, though it slides briefly to Taehyung, who raises his hands in defense. He reaches for the raven's wrist, keeps him rooted to the spot in case of another uncontrolled, sporadic bout of rage arises, gulping deeply as he watches the forms retreat into the backseat of the van.

  


Once the doors are sliding to a boisterous close, the van is veering into incoming traffic, nearly causing an accident before the duo's eyes. Tires screech raucously on the gravel, and the scent of burnt rubber fills the air. And Taehyung is tugging the brunet into an unbreakable embrace, holding him close against his chest, attempting to console him. As bewildered as Jungkook feels, he still manages to cling to him, nails digging crescents into his skin through the material of his shirt.

  


"You don't believe that, do you?" Jungkook's croaks, voice barely above a whisper. "That I'm turning into a monster?"

  


Wetness dampens the shirt that Taehyung adorns, easily soaking through the material. He shivers involuntary at the broken tone, doesn't really know how to respond, not when he was in the dark about the genuine cause of the recurring issue. He hushes him, holds him there, lets him release muffled sobs into the side of his neck. "Never that," he ultimately responds, but he isn't quite certain how to feel anymore: "we're into this together, we can figure it out, we can." 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


There are three different sets of eyes staring at him in intense scrutiny, a situation he found himself in quite often recently. It was amusing, really, how the people who were meant to never judge him ended up doing it in one form or another. Not that the raven has the strength to snort at the thought, not when he is currently poised upon a medical examination table with belts strapped to his form.

  


Less than a few hours had passed since the horrid incident, and even though it had been such a brief period of time, it still felt fresh within the raven's mind. He glances about from face-to-face until his gaze rests on the sight of a frazzled Taehyung, who is nibbling anxiously at his already short nails, managing a barely noticeable quirk of the lips when he registers the eyes peering back at him.

  


A leather strap is pulled taut around him, anchoring him to the chair and restraining him from moving about more than necessary. Jungkook hadn't been opposed to it, though Taehyung had adamantly argued that it was wrong and demoralizing, but Jin had insisted that it was protocol and appropriate given the questionable circumstances. And Namjoon, ever analytical Namjoon, had wholeheartedly agreed, had even participated in helping him hunker down.

  


"First, you tell me you know Spider-Man and even bring him to _our_ home." Jin speaks in a reprimanding manner, releasing a humorless snort, running nimble fingers through his styled locks. His gaze shifts reluctantly from Jungkook to Taehyung, who he chooses to call an "accomplice," and steels him with a narrow of his lids. "And then there's _you_ , begging me to help and convincing me to let you use _my_ personal lab." 

  


Namjoon is hovering nearby, fingers fiddling with the wide array of sterilized medical equipment resting atop a steel table, gliding over the syringe there. He hums pensively at the elder's words, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You were the best choice," echoes the brunet's voice throughout the room: "and that's a redeeming quality, at least?"

  


The heir to KimTech allows his gaze to linger fleetingly on the resident braniac, lips twitching into a fond smile despite his efforts to shield it from visibility. "I mean, obviously, but the point still stands." He beckons Namjoon to bring the syringe over, takes it from him, flicking at the nozzle in preparation. "Do me a favor and prep his arm for me, I need to talk to this idiot over here." He jerks his head in the direction of Taehyung, who incredulously points to himself, shooting a helpless glance at the raven who offers him an encouraging smile.

  


Taehyung trudges toward him and allows the heir to escort them to a relatively safe distance away. "What's up?" He questions quizzically, studying the latter's countenance for an explanation, rocking back and forth on the heel of his sneakers.

  


Dark eyes are focused on the syringe within his clutches, however, doesn't pay the youth much attention. "You said earlier that the reaction happens when he's feeling an influx of emotion, yes?" He hums as he continues to toy with the medical device. 

  


"I don't know, actually." The brunet releases a squeak, scratching at the back of his head. "It just seems that way, I guess. I thought maybe you could figure that part out since you have all this sciencey shit." He wrings his hands before him, shrugging a shoulder.

  


"Noted."

  


Jin saunters toward the raven, who eyes him skeptically, tensing up at the sight of the syringe. He offers what he can only hope is a soothing smile, head canting imploringly to the side. "It won't hurt, if that's what you're thinking." He extends the needle-point toward the thoroughly prepped area, then purses his lips. "Joon, do me a favor, go kick Taehyung's ass for me."

  


For the first time in a while, Jungkook is perking up and is shaking his head. "You're supposed to be a medical student, this isn't practical." Jin is rolling his eyes, but waves Namjoon into action with an encouraging flick of his hand. "You can't be serious, Namjoon, don't touch him." Jungkook struggles against the restrictive material, even despite knowing that the braniac wouldn't dare lay a finger on the brunet; yet it still doesn't quell the venom scorching through his veins.

  


Taehyung is holding his hands up in a defensive posture, warily eyeing the approaching boy. "Oh, c'mon. I go through enough shit on a daily basis, don't." Namjoon looks apologetic as he nears, readying a fist, sending it flying toward the brunet, who doges it swiftly, skittering out of the way. "Jin, I hate you for this and Namjoon, stop, this isn't funny."

  


Apparently the reaction he received was satisfactory since Jin is humming more contently now. He barely reacts to the peculiar darkness of the raven's sclera, just works precisely, sinking the needle into the side of his arm. Jungkook becomes increasingly less hostile, darkness beginning to retreat from his gaze at the all-too-familiar sting, flashbacks to the damned day he had willingly volunteered his blood to the Min's rushing back to him; it hits him forcibly, leaving him gasping sharply at the sheer stupidity he had showcased.

  


Jin retrieves the blood sample without much hassle and retreats toward the lab table once more for inspection. "It was necessary," alludes the raven as he sets the syringe aside. He slides the microscope across the sleek tabletop, preps a glass slide and slip, then eases it between the two prongs. He presses the tip of the needle to the slide, allows a droplet a dark crimson blood to grace it, before setting it aside and using tweezers to ease the slip into place. "I can feel you glaring at me, go check on your guy and let me do my work."

  


Remnants of blood trickles down from the open wound, cascading freely down the length of his arm. Taehyung takes it upon himself to snag up a cloth resting within the raven's lap, applying gentle pressure to the swelling area. Without even having to touch him, Taehyung can visibly see the tremble that the latter possesses, the brunet frowning at the upsetting sight. He reaches down to touch the latter's hand, managing to thread their fingers together, hoping it would provide some form of solace.

  


Jungkook doesn't breathe a word in response, only rolls his head forward in defeat. He can physically feel the wound stitching itself back together, and he winces, but tries not to let the pain etch across his features. Taehyung releases the cloth, lets it fall into the latter's lap, then slides a forefinger beneath his chin, tapping at it until the raven finally relents to raise his head once more, wearing a look of unabashed shame.

  


"Whatever you're thinking, don't." Taehyung speaks in a reserved tone, thumb brushing against the skin beneath his touch. "You're still you, and most importantly, I still love you. Nothing can change that, not even a little rampage on the side."

  


"I didn't want to do it." Jungkook assures, dark eyes wide and yearning for understanding. "I didn't, it just happened, this—this _thing_ took over, and I couldn't fight it."

  


Of course Taehyung understands, knows that something strange had been seriously wrong for a while now; he regrets assuming the duo could handle everything alone without the usage of a professional, or at least someone relatively qualified to evaluate the hero. Dark eyes flicker to the sight of Jin currently hunched over, peering into the lens of the microscope, murmuring comments frequently to an avid Namjoon jotting down notes on what he was viewing.

  


The brunet is grateful that the youth hadn't reacted poorly like he had hours prior, even offers him a prideful smile as he makes to adjust the straps keeping him plastered to the seat. Jungkook is silent, ivory teeth gnawing into his bottom lip, marring the chewed skin there harshly. His eyes shift, then, to observe the elder as he diligently removes the straps keeping him pinned down.

  


As soon as he is released from his confines, Jungkook is stretching his aching limbs, arms stretching high above his head and releasing a satisfying grunt as his bones crackle at each movement. Taehyung falls into him, plopping unceremoniously into his lap, an arm slinging securely around him. His fingers thread through his dark locks, soothing the trepidation that fills the raven, offering only warm and kindhearted regards.

  


"Hey," Taehyung makes an inquisitive noise, fingers twirling an unruly lock around his forefinger. "After this is all over, how about I take you on that real date we talked about?" The brunet releases a snort at that, more-so his hopeful tone than anything else. "I'm serious, I could buy you dinner, we could go to the arcade, then I could take you flying around the city."

  


Taehyung purses his lips considerately, withdrawing slightly from the embrace to search those eyes once more. "You're serious?" The raven answers in kind, nodding his head vigorously, insisting it was nothing short of the truth. "Well, I don't know if it'll ever be over, but I'd like that." He pauses, brows rising and falling: "Maybe the second time flying will be better than the last? I kinda wanted to puke last time and, yeah, puking on you isn't high on my list." 

  


Jungkook crinkles his nose in disdain, though he still remains keen on the idea. "What about eating dinner after, then?" He proposes suggestively, shrugging a halfhearted shoulder: "At least that way I won't have to worry about washing noodles out of my hair." 

  


"That's . . . . Kinda gross, actually." 

  


Brown eyes are sweeping over the barrage of notes taken from Jin's observations, pausing in between glances to lazily scrawl more information, then reassessing the writings over again. As Namjoon reads the notes, he finds himself peering over the top of the notebook, gazing at the sight of Jin murmuring things to himself beneath his breath. 

  


Part of him had always admired the dark-haired man, and had even had the honor of calling him a best friend, but lately, the more he looks at him, the more he starts to hear his pulse thudding rhythmically against his eardrums. Acknowledging the shameless staring, Jin briefly glances at him, lips quirk into a curious smile, before returning back to the lens to speak more about what he had been viewing.

  


After a moment, he straightens his spine, fingers clinging to the edge of the table. He juts out a hip, arms folding neatly across his chest, turning to press back against the table. "There's good news and bad news," casually remarks the KimTech heir, running a hand through his locks: "The good news is that there's a surplus of red blood cells, healthy one's at that, but the bad news is that those cells are mutating at a rapid pace." He purses his lips. "The mutagen, from what it seems, seems to be binding with the red blood cells to create a new organism altogether, something that I can't determine right now."

  


The room is enveloped in silence, no one unable to comprehend the words being spoken—apart from a captivated Namjoon, at least. Jin shifts on his heel to peek at the organism vibrating upon the glass slide, adjusting the knobs on the microscope and effectively zooming in on the mutation. Taehyung is opening his mouth, as if to voice his concerns, but no words audibly leave his mouth except a pathetic whimper; despite failing classes like biology and chemistry, he knew for a fact that the diagnosis wasn't good, which only added to the list of things he had to worry and obsess over.

  


Jin leans away from the microscope to scratch at his temple, brows furrowing once more, lips pursing as he mumbles for Namjoon to write another inference. "The relationship between these cells doesn't seem to be parasitic, otherwise Jungkook would be experiencing symptoms of sickness, so it's not that." He heaves an exasperated sigh, never one to be clueless on a subject in the medical field. "It could, however, be symbiotic, though that wouldn't explain why the red blood cells are managing to fluctuate between a healthy state and a mutated state." He nibbles the inside of his cheek in frustration, glancing at the syringe through his peripheral. "I won't know anything else until after I run more tests, this is all just an inference at this point, but I'll take a better look at it soon."

  


Jungkook is awkwardly clearing his throat then, arms tightening securely around the brunet within his embrace, nodding in Jin's direction once he gathers his attention. "Can you tell me what symbiotic means in dumb talk, please?" He offers a shaky smile, one that displays his distressed state.

  


Jin is making eye contact with him, gaze unwavering, still chewing the skin on the inside of his cheek. "Symbiotic is a relationship between two things, in this case you and this mutagen, that may or may not be beneficial to you both." 

  


Namjoon is tucking the pen behind his ear, saddling up beside the raven, glancing at him thoughtfully. He notices the blatantly perplexed expression Jungkook wears, snorting at the confusion lurking there. "He means that this thing is part of you now, and it can't exist without you."

  


This time it's Taehyung's turn to speak up, raising a hand in the air. "Is there a way to fix it?"

  


Jin shield his face then, turning to grapple onto the edge of the table for purchase, head bowed as he examines the notebook and its contents. "We don't know."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think ?? 
> 
>  
> 
> **also, holy fuck. thank you guys so much for 16k views, it means so much to me, and i honestly can't even explain the many reasons why. it makes me extremely happy that you guys still read and keep up with the story, even despite the lack of updates. so thank you sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking by me and still reading the story !! <3**
> 
>  
> 
> (( also: i plan on editing the whole story relatively soon, especially since i'm not 100% happy with the way i've written this story ))


End file.
